Un frère parmi tant
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Alors que Ace, second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, vit son aventure et découvre le monde, Luffy, sur l'île de Dawn, fait face, avec le village, à la violence du monde. Ace, face aux mots ternes des journaux, fera face aux conséquences de son choix : laisser son cadet derrière, livré à lui même... Ou comment Luffy devient un protégé de l'empereur !
1. Chapter 1

_Dans ce récit, Luffy a trois ans lorsqu'il rencontre Ace qui en a onze. De fait, lorsque Ace prend la mer, il a neuf ans alors que Ace en a dix-sept._

_Ace rencontre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche vers la fin de sa première année en mer, donc n'a pas encore 18 ans._

_Lorsque ce récit prend place, Ace du haut de ses dix-huit ans et demi, est commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche._

* * *

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, l'équipage vaquait à ses obligations et occupations. Alors que certains nettoyaient le pont, d'autres achevaient de déjeuner dans la galère.

Ace et Marco parlaient de la présence de Shanks Le Roux à East Blue. Cela intriguait Barbe Blanche qui n'avait pas réussi à joindre l'autre empereur. Marco ne comprenait pas ce que le Roux ferait si loin du Nouveau Monde alors que la tension se faisait grande sur la partie de Grande Line depuis que Doflammingo et Crocodile avaient été nommés Corsaires.

Ces deux nouveaux caïds faisaient des vagues même s'ils n'avaient pas encore eut l'audace de s'en prendre à l'un des équipages d'empereurs.

Mais Ace, touchant à peine à son déjeuner, semblait inquiet. Et cela, Marco le remarqua.

– - Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne, yoi ?

Ace posa sur lui un regard incertain. Il poussa un profond soupir, disant :

– - Je ne sais pas... Un mauvais pressentiment...

– - Tu viens d'East Blue, non ? Lança Thatch en s'installant, un café noir entre les mains.

– - Oui... Le Roux ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. C'est ce qui l'a peut être poussé là bas qui me trouble.

– - Tu as peur pour ton île natale et tes proches, sourit avec douceur Thatch.

Ace grogna, repoussant l'assiette qu'il avait devant lui.

– - Mouais... Je dois passer un coups de fil sinon je ne serai pas tranquille ...

Il se leva, prêt à aller en salle de communication pour utiliser un den-den-mushi. S'il parlait à Makino, il serait rassuré. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir demandé son numéro d'escargophone à Shanks lorsqu'il avait croisé sa route par le passé. Il aurait eut des réponses à ses questions. L'opposition évidente entre les deux empereurs les empêchait de parler si librement de quelques choix. Donc son Père ne risquait pas de pouvoir appeler Le Roux... En plus, il ne voulait pas que son complexe de grand frère à tout l'équipage. Si ça se trouvait, Luffy allait bien. Tout allait bien. Il avait juste mal dormi... Très mal dormi...

– - Le journal du matin est arrivé, regardez la premier page, s'exclama un membre d'équipage en entrant en trombes dans le réfectoire.

Ace le stoppa dans son avancée, lui arrachant le journal des mains. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'article de première page, il pâlit dangereusement, inquiétant ses frères.

– - Vous allez bien commandant, s'enquit un pirate.

L'interpellé lui lança un regard flamboyant d'une rage froide. Il jeta le journal sur une table, se précipitant vers la salle de communication alors qu'il perdait un peu le contrôle, ses flammes, menaçantes, embrasant ses épaules et avant-bras.

– - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin, yoi, sourcilla Marco, récupérant le journal. Il parcourut les lignes de l'article qui avait chamboulé leur jeune frère.

**_« East Blue, théatre de la violence de la piraterie._**

**_Une île attaquée par des rookies sans prétention._**

**_ Dawn Island ou... Down Island? »_**

Thatch lut par dessus l'épaule du Phénix. Son expression s'assombrit. Il étudia la photo en noir et blanc qui montrait un village en feu. Détruit.

Comment une île sous la protection du fameux Garp avait pu être ciblée ?

Le premier commandant pensa avec amertume que ces rookies devaient en vouloir au vieux marine et avoir choisi de cibler l'île... Mais cela n'expliquait pas vraiment un tel massacre. La haine de ces rookies était-elle au niveau de leur folie ?

Marco lut la suite de l'article à la page six du journal. Il sourit avec mépris en lisant que les attaquant avaient tenté de fuir mais étaient pourchassés, sans que l'éditorial ne puisse l'expliquer, par un empereur.

– - C'est l'île de Ace, yoi, commenta sombrement Marco.

Ace avait composé d'une main tremblante le numéro du bar de Makino. Il attendit d'angoissantes minutes qu'elle décroche, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Il l'avait reconnu. Sur la photo. Il l'avait reconnu...

– - Sois vivant, Luffy... Sois vivant... priait-il d'une voix brisée, son cœur battant à la chamade, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé leur bébé de petite frère derrière... Il aurait du l'emmener... Il aurait du...

– - Allo ? Résonna la voix heurtée par la fatigue et la douleur Makino.

– - MAKINO ! MAKINO c'est moi, Ace ! Où est Luffy ? Comment va Luffy ?

– - Oh... Ace... sanglota la jeune femme. Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée...

– - REPONDS MOI ! QUI A OSE ! QU'EST CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ?

Il se savait injuste de hurler contre la jeune femme. Mais sa haine, sa douleur, son inquiétude, étaient trop grands... Bien trop grands...

– - Il est blessé... Je... Oh Ace... J'ai cru ...

– - Je serai là dans deux jours, siffla Ace en raccrochant.

Il quitta la salle de communications, écrasant du poing ses larmes. Il se dirigea vers le pont, devant parler à son Père. Il devait partir au plus vite...

Barbe Blanche était assis sur le pont. Il avait lu le journal. Il savait pour l'île natale de son plus jeune fils. Il priait pour que ses proches soient saufs. Ils avaient tenté de joindre Le Roux depuis des heures.

Il se sentit triste en voyant son jeune fils surgir presque des ponts inférieurs, le corps crépitant de flammes. Il avait un sac sur son épaule. Il partirait quoi qu'en disent ses frères...

Ace avait peut être pleuré mais à présent tout ce qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage était une froide détermination et une colère noire... Un contraste aussi violent que beau... Inquiétant et fascinant.

– - Pops, je dois aller sur East Blue.

Barbe Blanche s'y était attendu. Il répondit :

– - Un empereur est déjà sur place, si le Moby y va..

– - J'irai seul. Je dois y être en un jour, un bateau me ralentirait, l'interrompit Ace en sautant sur son striker, un air sombre sur son visage.

– - Quelques uns de tes frères t'accompagnent. Thatch et Marco seront juste derrière.

– - Merci, répondit le jeune aux tâches de rousseurs en activant son pouvoir.

La vitesse de son striker et la force de l'acceleration secoua le Moby Dick dans un hurlement étonné de l'équipage.

Jamais le second commandant n'avait eut l'air aussi menaçant... Jamais ses prunelles métalliques n'avaient brillé d'une telle rage... Qui était sur cette île pour qu'il soit si atteint? Ses parents étaient morts, cela, tous le savaient. Alors qui...

– - Veillez sur votre jeune frère pour moi, lança Barbe Blanche à Marco qui saurait sur une de leurs embarcations équipées d'impact dials. Ace avait déjà disparu par delà la ligne d'horizon. Il semblait décidé à traverser Calm Belt pour atteindre sa destination le plus rapidement possible.

– - Comptes sur nous, pops, lança Thatch avec sérieux en grimpant à son tour. Il ne seraient que quelques heures après Ace. La puissance de son fruit associée à la colère dans laquelle il était le rendaient extrêmement rapide et impossible à suivre... Ils le savaient...

– Shanks avait pourchassé les misérables qui avaient attaqué l'île de Dawn jusqu'aux portes de Grand Line. Là, le Red Force avait finalement coulé le navire. Ils n'avaient pas tué le capitaine, ni son second. Pas encore. L'empereur ne savait pas encore quelle était l'étendue des dégâts à Fushia. Ils avaient atteints les côtes de l'île alors que l'autre navire fuyait lâchement. Alors il avait ordonné qu'on pourchasse ces rookies qui croyaient pouvoir foutre le bordel sur une île et s'en tirer ainsi...

De base, ils étaient simplement venus s'assurer que leur ancre allait bien. La rumeur disait que de nombreux rookie, pour rejoindre Grand Line, s'en prenaient depuis quelques mois à la plus faible des mers, East Blue, pour s'enrichir. Ainsi, inquiet, Shanks avait ordonné qu'ils quittent Grand Line pour aller s'assurer de la bonne santé de leur petit protégé... Ils ne pensaient pas que quiconque viendrait attaquer une île officiellement sous la protection du célèbre Garp. Et surtout pas un petit village sans prétention comme Fuschia ...

Ils avaient sur-estimé l'empathie de la nouvelle génération...

Makino avait laissé son protégé dans l'une des seules bâtisse encore debout après la violente attaque que le village avait subi. Sa maison et celle du maire étaient les seules encore debout en raison de sa position isolée, près de l'orée de la forêt.

Elle avait parlé à Ace deux jours plus tôt. A présent, elle et les habitants faisaient au mieux pour reconstruire.

La violence qui avait déferlé sur Fushia les avait tous pris au dépourvu. La majorité des villageois avaient fui vers la forêt, vers le Mont Corvo, où ils savaient que les bandits les protégeraient.

Makino n'avait pas eut le temps de trouver le maire pour le faire partir avec elle. Ils avaient été confrontés aux pirates. Alors Luffy, cet enfant qu'elle s'était juré de protéger. Qu'elle avait juré à Ace et Sabo de veiller, avait pris leur défense, surgissant de la forêt où les cris des villageois l'avaient interrompu dans sa partie de chasse.

La violence brute qui avait déferlé sur son corps d'enfant l'avait laissé à terre, en sang et inconscient. Makino avait bien tenté d'intervenir alors que le capitaine pirate riait à gorge déployée de ce gamin qui était fort pour son âge mais qui n'était rien face à des épées...

C'est Dadan, armée de son gourdin et Dogra qui avaient défendu leur petit rayon de soleil... C'est un hurlement d'un des pirates qui les sauva d'une confrontation sanglante. C'est la désertion des pirates qui acheva cette terrible journée...

Et Luffy avait été pris en charge, son corps couvert ecchymoses et de coupures. Le plus inquiétant était la blessure qu'il avait sur le flanc droit et qui saignait abondamment. Elle résultait d'un coups d'épée qui aurait pu lui ouvrir l'abdomen s'il ne s'était pas écarté. Il avait bondi, se prenant le tranchant de la lame tout le long de son côté droit...

C'est en entendant hurler les premier canons qu'ils comprirent que les pirates avaient fui un opposant potentiel. Mais nul n'avait pris la peine de voir quel pavillon était hissé, tous s'inquiétant de l'état du jeune rêveur rieur qu'ils avaient vu grandir.


	2. Chapter 2

Makino triait les verres, derrière ce qu'il restait de son bar, séparant les intacts des brisés, perdue dan ses pensées. Une entrée fracassante la fit sursauter, la faisan lâcher son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux à ses pieds.

Elle croisa les prunelles enflammées du garçon qui avait pris la mer quelques années plus tôt, le sourire aux lèvres.

– - Makino... Luffy...Où est Luffy... s'enquit , pâle comme la mort, le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

– - Suis moi, souffla la jeune femme en quittant son bar, se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa maison où Luffy avait été installé et soigné.

Ace la suivait, de plus en plus inquiet alors que son regard évaluait les dégâts occasionnés par le village. Ils avaient subi un massacre. C'était un miracle qu'aucun villageois ne soit mort. Il soupçonnait l'intervention de Dadan...

– - Nous avons du le recoudre, il avait une vilaine entaille. Il a quelques côtes de cassées ainsi que son bras gauche. Il s'est pris un méchant coups sur la tête, nous ne savons pas encore si cela aura des dommages sur sa mémoire...

Ace écoutait attentivement alors qu'ils marchaient vers la petite maison. Il sentait son corps se couvrir de flammèches impulsives. Il savait ses poings serrés à en blanchir ses phalanges... Il craignait de plus en plus l'état dans lequel il trouverait son petit frère...

Makino s'arrêta devant la maison, un air triste sur son visage habituellement souriant. Elle dit :

– - Je te laisse avec lui, Ace. Je serai au bar...

– - Il est revenu à lui ?

– - Non... Il est inconscient depuis... Depuis l'attaque... souffla-t-elle, le regard brillant, en se détournant.

Ace entra. La maison d'un étage était simple. Il y avait un lit, un canapé, une salle de séjour donnant sur la cuisine et quelques meubles.

Luffy avait été placé sur le lit. Son corps était couvert de bandages. Son visage était crispé par la douleur. Il avait mal...

Le grand frère s'avança, tremblant. Il tira un tabouret près du chevet de son précieux petit frère. Il n'avait que neuf ans... C'était leur bébé pleurnichard à lui et un enfant...Trop jeune pour faire face à la violence du monde... Trop pur pour subir la soif de pouvoir de quelques cloportes.

Il passa un main sur le front de son précieux frère, écartant quelques mèches. Il n'était pas fiévreux. C'était positif. Il n'y avait aucune infection...

– - Hey, Lu... Je suis là... Je vais prendre soin de toi... chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front. Je te protégerai...

Alors qu'il le veillait depuis quelques heures déjà, son frère sembla réagir. Enfin...La main de son petit frère fut secouée d'un léger spasme. Ace la saisit, le regard brillant d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Il devait se réveiller. Il était inconscient depuis une semaine déjà à en croire Makino! Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état ! Il voulait l'entendre rire, le voir courir, s'émerveiller de tout et rien... D'un peu de viande, d'un coucher de soleil, de la vue qu'ils avaient de la falaise...

– - A.. Ac.. Ace ... retentit la voix brisée et rauque de son petit frère qui luttait pour se réveiller.

– - Je suis là, Lu.. Allez, ouvres les yeux... Je suis là et je ne te laisse plus... l'enjoua le pirate.

Le petit garçon lutta encore un peu. Puis, dans un gémissement de douleur, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses mains tentant de tâter l'origine de la douleur, l'immense bandage qui entourait son flanc. Ace se souvenait des propos de Makino : la plaie inquiétante au flanc droit... Il retint les mains de son petit frère pour l'empêcher de se blesser, tentant de capter son regard hagard et empli de douleur et de crainte :

– - Lu... Lu... Chhht... Calmes toi... Je suis là... Tu vas bien ... Regardes moi...

Le garçon sembla plus ou moins le comprendre, ses prunelles captant celles désespérées de son grand frère. Il lisait de la peur et de la douleur dans les prunelles de son petit frère. Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir été là pour lui...Pour avoir rompu sa promesse. Avoir échoué en tant que frère...

– - Ace ? T'es là, Ace ... hoqueta-t-il, ses yeux se gorgeant de larmes alors qu'il plongeait dans les bras de son frère qui l'emprisonna dans un câlin délicat, ne voulant pas ouvrir ses blessures :

– - Oui, je suis là Lu... Je suis là...

– - Ils ont voulu... Et Makino et le Maire allaient être tués ! Je... J'ai cru que... sanglotait-il de façon désordonnée, ses larmes échouant contre le torse de son aîné.

– - Chht... Calmes toi... Makino et le Maire vont bien. Tout le monde va bien...

– - J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer ... Ace... Comme Porchemy... J'avais tellement mal... J'ai tellement mal...

Ace resserra sa prise sur son frère en l'entendant parler de cet épisode traumatisant qui avait été le début de leur relation. Il s'en était voulu toute leur enfance de ne pas avoir protégé le gamin pleurnichard qui le suivait partout.

Que Luffy compare cette attaque où il n'était pas là pour l'aider à celle de son enfance où il n'avait pas été là non plus, lui brisa le coeur et lui serra la gorge de culpabilité.

Il venait d'échouer dans son rôle de grand frère ...

– - Je sais, Lu.. Je sais... Je suis tellement désolé... Désolé petit frère...

Luffy pleura encore de longues heures, évacuant son stress, sa peur, sa douleur, son soulagement... Ace le berça, lui murmurant des mots rassurants et des promesses en lui caressant le dos avec douceur. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Ace qui avait finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, ramenant le corps fragile contre son torse avant de le couvrir. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à se détacher de son précieux petit frère. Pas après ce long voyage durant lesquel il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios et les plus sombres façons de venger son petit frère. Parce que Fushia n'importait pas tant. Il avait grandi sur le Mont Corvo. Makino était leur grande sœur. Mais les villageois étaient des inconnus pour lui. Seul son précieux petit frère comptait. Et il était prêt à damner son âme pour son frère. En perdre un avait été une épreuve assez douloureuse.

Perdre Luffy, c'était perdre sa raison de vivre. Ce rayon de soleil qui dans la plus obscure part de son enfance l'avait sorti des ténèbres. Lui avait donné envie de vivre, d'avancer, ...Pour lui, pour ses frères, pour leur fratrie ...


	3. Chapter 3

C'est en se fondant à l'obscurité de la nuit que Marco et Thatch entrèrent dans le village désolé de Fushia. Ils ne savaient pas comment les villageois allaient prendre l'arrivée de pirates.

Grâce à leur haki, ils trouvèrent Ace sans mal. Il était à la limite du village saccagé. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui avait mené au départ précipité de leur plus jeune frère, le plus jeune commandant de flotter de Barbe Blanche. Ils ne s'en formalisaient pas, prêts à attendre que leur frère leur explique tout cela.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une petite maison. Sans bruit, ils entrèrent. Dans l'unique pièce qui faisait la maison, ils remarquèrent le lit poussé contre un mur.

Marco et Thatch froncèrent des sourcils face à la scène qui se présentait à eux.

Ace, adossé à la tête du lit, dormait, une frêle silhouette étroitement calée dans ses bras. Les deux dormaient profondément, la tête du plus jeune occupant du lit calée contre le cou de Ace qui avait une main sur la nuque de l'enfant, comme pour le garder le plus près possible.

– - Marco, c'est un enfant, souffla Thatch en s'avançant.

– - J'ai remarqué, yoi... répondit, tout aussi bas, le Phénix.

– - Il semble blessé...

– - Sûrement l'attaque de pirates, yoi...

Un grognement agacé les fit taire. Ace ouvrit un oeil, raffermissant sa prise sur son petite frère, grognant :

– - La ferme vous deux.

– - Tiens, il redevenu le Ace que nous connaissons, sourit, rassuré et amusé, Thatch.

Le second commandant de la Flotte de Barbe Blanche baisse les yeux vers le visage enfoui dans son cou. Luffy dormait toujours aussi profondément. Il ne semblait plus aussi mal qu'à son arrivée. Comme si dormir dans les bras de son frère l'avait aidé à se sentir un peu mieux. Il posa un doux baiser dans les cheveux de son cadet avant de se défaire de sa prise pour le replacer dans le lit.

– - Nous devons parler, lança Ace à Marco et Thatch en achevant de couvrir son petit frère.

Ses deux camarades sortirent, lui laissant le temps de prendre soin de cet enfant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ace les rejoignit rapidement, un air préoccupé sur le visage, comme si quitter quelques minutes le chevet de l'enfant était un blasphème.

– - L'enfant endormi dans cette maison s'appelle Luffy. C'est mon petit frère.

– - Pourquoi est-il dans cet état, yoi ?

– - Il a voulu protéger Makino et le Maire des pirates. Sinon il ne serait jamais intervenu. Il m'avait promis de rester loin des problèmes et il tient de façon disproportionnée ses promesses.

– - Il va bien, demanda avec inquiétude Thatch.

– - Oui et non. Cette attaque l'a marqué. L'a ramené à de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance.

– - Qu'est-ce que...

– - Notre enfance a été spéciale, ancrée dans la violence et le danger. On... J'étais toujours là pour veiller. J'ai pris la mer il y a deux ans presque. Il n'a que neuf ans. Notre accord était de chacun partir à 17 ans, avant notre majorité...

– - Et là, il était tout seul, comprit Thatch tristement.

– - Que comptes-tu faire,yoi, demanda Marco.

Ace le fixa, un éclat de détermination dans ses prunelles. Il savait que cette attaque changeait t out. Il savait que son frère ne quitterait plus ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de prendre la mer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser. Il refusait de le laisser.

– - Je l'emmène sur le Moby Dick. Si Pops le refuse à bord, je partirai avec lui.

– - Quoi ? S'exclama, horrifié, Thatch.

– - Je ne laisserai plus jamais mon petit frère penser qu'il va mourir, siffla Ace avec colère.

– - C'est normal, yoi, le calma Marco. Je parlerai à Père par Den Den Mushi, je sais qu'il sera ravi de prendre ton frère à bord, même s'il ne devient pas membre de l'équipage.

– - Tu crois, s'enquit Ace, incertain.

– - Bien sur, yoi. Ton frère est un membre de la famille et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche prend soin de la famille.

Le second commandant poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il se savait prêt à tout plaquer pour son petit frère, sans regrets. Mais il savait qu'il aurait d u mal à reprendre à zéro en gardant son précieux frère en sécurité. Il serait traqué à la fois par des chasseurs de primes, des marines , et des pirates... Cela pour avoir été membre du plus puissant équipage au monde et ne plus être sous la protection de son étendard.

– - Vas dormir à présent, nous partons dès que ton frère ira mieux, yoi, l'invita Marco.

Ace s'assombrit, pensant à ce que son frère lui avait dit dans la journée à propos de Gray Terminal et de la Forêt. De la maison dans l'arbre qui avait brulé.

– - Non. J'ai quelque chose à faire dans la Forêt. Thatch, veille sur mon petit frère pour moi, je serai de retour rapidement.

Thatch acquiesça, intrigué.

– - Je t'accompagne, yoi. Je suis curieux ce visiter ton île natale, sourit Marco.

Ace ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt obscure, suivi de son camarade qui sortait son Den Den Mushi portable de sa poche pour appeler son capitaine en marchant.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Luffy avait raconté une drôle d'histoire à son frère. Ace en avait eut des frissons. Comment cela pouvait être arrivé sur leur île ? Certes, East Blue était la plus faible des mers, mais cela n'expliquait rien...Ils n'avaient jamais été confronté à cela dans leur enfance. Bluejam avait déjà été une vraie plaie pour les quelques mois qu'il avait passé là. Il était certes mort mais restait un fantôme de leur passé. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient perdu leur frère, Sabo. La raison pour laquelle Luffy avait failli mourir à cinq ans... La cause de la peur viscérale de la mort qui hantait un enfant de neuf ans...

– - Pops a répondu, le tira Marco de ses pensées obscures.

– - Ah ?

– - Ton frère est le bienvenu à bord aussi longtemps que nécessaire, yoi.

Et Marco sentit son coeur se réchauffer en voyant le large sourire qui venait d'illuminer le visage jusque là sombre de son jeune frère. Il pouvait lire soulagement et pure joie dans les prunelles argentées du second commandant.

– - Lu sera enfin en sécurité, expira le jeune commandant.

– - Nous ne laisserons plus personne poser la main sur lui, sois en assuré, yoi, jura Marco, son regard se voilant alors qu'il revoyait le corps d'enfant couvert de bandages allongé sur le lit. Un enfant frêle et précieux. Un petit frère à protéger...Envers et contre tout.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment à travers cette forêt inquiétante et pleine de prédateurs. Seul leur haki les protégeait de toute attaque. Marco se demandait comment un enfant seul pouvait avoir survécu là dedans plus d'un an sans le soutien et la protection de son frère. Luffy devait avoir développé un instinct de survie incroyable... Et navrant pour un enfant de son âge.

– - Que cherches-tu, Ace, demanda la Phénix.

– - Notre arbre, souffla le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs.

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière avant que Marco n'ait pu poser plus de questions. Un immense arbre , plus haut que les autres, était mort. Les flammes semblaient avoir ravagé le tronc, réduit en cendre les feuilles et branches. Il discernait au sommet une cabane détruite par les flammes. Le feu semblait récent.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace s'accroupit, concentrant ses flammes dans ses jambes pour les relâcher, se retrouvant d'un bond enflammé sur la structure bancale de la cabane. Sur son visage le Phénix lisait colère, douleur, tristesse, mélancolie...

– C'était chez vous, comprit Marco en atterrissant sur une des branches les plus épaisses, navré de par le désastre.

– Nous l'avions construite pour être indépendants de la personne qui était en charge de nous. Cette cabane était notre chez-nous... grogna Ace, le regard flambant de rage, des flammes crépitant sur ses épaules.

– Qu'est ce qui a provoqué ce feu, yoi ?

– Une attaque, selon Luffy. Il y aurait des pirates dans la Forêt. Des pirates qui n'étaient pas avec ceux qui ont attaqué le village.

– Tu veux les traquer parce qu'ils ont brûlé un arbre, sourcilla Marco, ayant connu le jeune homme plus raisonnable que cela.

Ace ramassa un étendard noir sur lequel on pouvait lire « A.S.L » en rouge, bleu et jaune. Le Joly Roger de leur fratrie était intact. C'était un miracle. Ace le plia soigneusement, le rangeant dans la poche latérale de son short qu'il referma avec précaution. Il planta un regard noir dans celui de Marco, répondant à sa remarque qu'il jugeait stupide avec rage :

– Je vais les traquer _et_ les tuer pour avoir osé traquer mon petit frère à travers cette forêt et Gray Terminal pendant une semaine et demi, pour avoir mis le feu à son refuge alors qu'il y dormait, pour l'avoir blessé pour le plaisir, pour avoir osé POSER LEURS SALES PATES SUR LUI !

– Ace... Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait, yoi, demanda avec précaution Marco, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce gamin avait fui des pirates une semaine et demi puis avait quand même affronté d'autres pirates pour protéger des gens lui tenant à cœur ? Des adultes ? Dans quel état était le garçon ? Il devaient faire venir le Moby Dick ici ! Ils ne pouvaient pas voyager avec un enfant blessé !

Ace se massa les tempes, sa fatigue nerveuse ne l'aidant pas à rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Marco pour ce que son frère avait vécu. Mais que ce dernier insinue qu'il se basait sur un incendie pour traquer ces bâtards l'avait agacé...

– Je ne sais pas... Il était trop faible pour parler. Ce qu'il m'a dit est suffisant pour que j'arrache leurs vies, avec ou sans ton consentement.

– Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, yoi?

Le regard de Ace se braqua sur le Phénix. Il ne lui dirait pas. Pas si son frère ne le souhaitait pas. Il ne trahirait pas sa confiance. Pas alors que son petit frère était si vulnérable.

– Ils ont torturé un enfant de neuf ans qui a réussi à fuir, puis l'ont traqué. A présent, _je_ vais les traquer.

Sur ces mots, Ace bondit à terre, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers Gray Terminal pour trouver les bâtards qui avaient causé du tort à son petit frère.

Après avoir passé un rapide coups de fil pour transmettre un code au Moby Dick, Marco le suivit, ne pouvant que comprendre la soif de vengeance de Ace. Lui même ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à ces pirates assez lâches pour s'en prendre à un enfant seul...

Ils arrivèrent à un genre de décharge. Plusieurs constructions précaires servaient de refuges aux badauds Ace ne prêtait aucun attention aux chuchotements qui les suivaient, certains le reconnaissant. Il voyait un navire de taille moyenne qui mouillait dans la baie. Il allait se diriger vers lui lorsqu'un vieil homme sortit de son abri, saisissant le bras de Ace pour s'exclamer, figeant Marco d'horreur :

– P'tit Ace ! Luffy ! Le p'tit Luffy ! Tu dois l'trouver ! Il a été salement amoché par les nouveaux ! Tu dois l'protéger ! Il est trop p'tit ! Beaucoup trop p'tit ! On a essayé t'sais ! On a tous essayé de l'récuperer ! Mais sont trop forts pour les déchets qu'nous sommes...

– Vieux Tosa, je suis content de voir que t'es pas encore mort, sourit, attendri Ace. Luffy a été soigné, t'inquiètes pas. Je le prends avec moi. Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui en mon absence.

Marco avait rarement vu Ace aussi poli, sinon avec Shanks le Roux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était peiné par la douleur qu'il percevait dans la voix du vieil homme. Comme si cet enfant était leur responsabilité...

– Oh p'tit Ace... J'suis tellement désolé... pleurait l'homme.

– Je vais faire le ménage, retourne chez toi, vieux Tosa. Dadan sera ravie de te recevoir à la cabane pour que tu lui racontes les aventures de Lu quand il sera parti.

Reniflant, essuyant d'un pan de chemise sale ses larmes, le vieil homme retourna près de son feu.

Ace retrouva son air meurtrier presque aussitôt. Il remarqua aussi la sombre aura qui se dégageait de son camarade.

– Alors Marco, avec moi ?

– Bien sur, yoi, grogna le premier commandant.

Les deux arrivèrent face au navire qui n'avait même pas de vigile ni de tours de garde. Ils montèrent à bord avec nonchalance, étudiant le navire peu entretenu qui leur faisait face.

Ne voulant pas attendre qu'on daigne remarquer leur présence, pas alors que son petit frère avait besoin de lui à son réveil, Ace mit un poing ardent dans le mat, le brisant dans un craquement sonore avant de le voir tomber dans un grand bruit déchirant à travers le pont, finissant à moitié à l'eau.

Des pirates se précipitèrent enfin sur le pont, paniqués, alarmés, se demandant qui osait les attaquer !

– QUI EST LE BATARD QUI A DETRUIT MON MAT ! Aboya une voix.

Ace posa un regard irrité sur le beugleur alors que Marco semblait ennuyé. Il répondit :

– C'est moi. J'ai deux trois questions à vous poser, tas de merdes.

Marco soupira face aux injures.

Une douzaine de pirates encercla les deux commandants alors que leur capitaine, le beugleur, sifflait :

– C'est qui le tas de merde ?

– Y a un gamin qui traîne dans Gray Terminal et la forêt. Petit, brun, un chapeau de paille...lança Ace sans prêter attention à la question.

– Oh ! Hohoho, les gars, il parle du gosse amusant !

Ace tiqua à cette phrase mais ne souleva pas, le laissant finir.

– Vous le cherchez ? Il a fui vers le village l'autre jour et est pas encore revenu. Ce putain de sale gosse... J'vais prendre mon pied avec lui quand j'aurais enfin mis la main d'ssus !

– Prendre ton pied, yoi, sourcilla Marco, sentant la bile lui monter à la gorge alors qu'il refusait de penser ce qui semblait évident.

– Il était mignon le gamin, même couvert de sang, ria vulgairement le capitaine.

Ace n 'était plus que rage et mépris. Tout son être réclamait vengeance et réparation.

– Bâtard... Foutu pervers de merde... écumait le second commandant, son corps se couvrant de flammes alors qu'il avançait vers le capitaine qui osait parler de façon si répugnante de son innocent petit frère !

– Le feu ? Du feu... Merde... C'est... Qu'est que des commandants de Barbe Blanche foutent là, paniqua le capitaine qui se demandait comment il allait survivre à cela.

– LE GAMIN MIGNON C'EST MON PETIT FRERE, SALOPERIE!hurla Ace en le saisissant par la gorge, ses flammes se propageant sur sa victime qui s'embrasa en hurlant à l'agonie.

Ace ne le laissa pas tomber sur le pont, laissant ses flammes s'étendre sur tout le vaisseau, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de sa victime qui mourrait lentement de ses flammes.

Marco avait pris soin de s'occuper du reste des pirates, sachant que son jeune frère avait besoin de voir souffrir celui qui avait tourmenté l'enfant qui dormait sous la garde de Thatch. Le Phénix n'avait jamais soupçonné que quelqu'un de si jeune puisse faire preuve d'une telle cruauté pour un tiers... Mais de ce qu'il avait compris, la fratrie ASL était un noyau dur. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour eux. Ils étaient solidaires, à la vie,à la mort...


	5. Chapter 5

Thatch ne savait pas quoi faire. L'enfant, le petit frère de Ace, dormait toujours mais semblait en proie à un cauchemar.

Le jour venait de se lever. Il espérait le retour de ses frères le plus rapidement possible. Il voyait mal comment il parviendrait à gérer un enfant paniqué et blessé. Il savait s'y faire avec les enfants. Mais à en croire les dires de Ace, cet enfants avait été pris pour cible par des pirates sans raisons apparentes. Il avait été réduit à cet état parce que des pirates l'avaient malmené. Il ne ferait pas confiance à un inconnu. Pas avant un bon moment...

– - Ace... gémit l'enfant en se retournant, le vide et la froideur du lit le dérangeant.

Thatch afficha un sourire de façade, peu confortable à l'idée de faire face à une potentielle crise de panique...

Luffy se réveilla, sa main se portant presque aussitôt à son côté blessé. Il gémit de douleur, se recroquevillant plus encore sur lui même. Il avait tellement mal...

Il entendit quelqu'un inspirer profondément dans la pièce. Et il savait que ce n'était pas Ace... Ace se serait précipité à son chevet dès qu'il avait gémit. Il était en mode grande frère surprotecteur... Sinon il lui aurait déjà crié dessus pour avoir tant pleuré.

Il releva prudemment la tête pour voir qui était dans la maison de Makino. Elle l'avait soigné, il en avait un vague souvenir...

– - Heyy gamin, sourit de façon crispée un type en tenue de cuistot, deux épées accrochées à sa ceinture, debout près de la porte.

– - Qui... Qui t'es toi ? Souffla Luffy d'une voix rendue rauque par sa crise de larmes. Il était sur ses gardes. Il n'avait rencontré que trop d'inconnus mal-intentionnés ces derniers temps. Comme si l'île avait attiré la plupart des plus misérables êtres des quatre Blues...

– - Je suis Thatch ! Je suis un ami de Ace.

– - Ace... Ah... ça va alors... soupira l'enfant en se laissant retomber sur le lit dans un grognement de douleur. Il avait tenté de se redresser pour être prêt à toute éventualité. Mais son corps n'avait même pas supporté qu'il se redresse sur un coude. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible. Plus depuis Bluejam, plus depuis le Grand Feu, plus depuis l'ours...

– - Où est Ace ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix chargée de douleur et de peine. Peut être qu'il ne reviendrait pas... Il le laisserait encore seul. Il détestait être seul...En étant seul, il avait tant souffert sur Dawn Island... Il avait tant subi.

– - Il est là, le rassura le susnommé Thatch en lançant un coups d'oeil rassuré à l'extérieur, ravi de voir ses deux frères revenir de la forêt.

Lorsque Ace entra, son coeur fondit en voyant le regard inquiet de son petit frère. Il se précipita à ses côtés pour le prendre contre lui, soufflant :

– - Hey, Lu... Qu'est que tu as?Thatch a une sale gueule mais y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter, il est sympa...

– - Hey ! S'indigna, attendri malgré lui par cette scène, Thatch.

– - J'ai cru que t'étais parti... hoqueta l'enfant dans ses bras, ne tentant pas de stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

– - Plus jamais sans toi... Je te garde près de moi, petit frère. Je le jure. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

– - Nous y veillerons, yoi, lui fit écho Marco.

– - Désolé d'être faible... hoqueta le plus jeune.

– - Chht Lu... Tout va bien... Tu n'es pas faible... Tu es juste jeune. Trop jeune pour vivre ça... le berçait Ace, blessé que son frère ose se penser faible alors qu'il avait réussi à semer ces misérables pirates qui l'avaient torturé.

– - Je vais voir si le Moby est à l'horizon, yoi. Il a besoin de soins le plus rapidement possible, informa Marco. Ace acquiesça, ravi qu'ils n'aient pas à déplacer son petit frère sur une embarcation qui ne ferait qu'aggraver son état... Un vaisseau équipé d'un dial subissait de violentes secousses. Les blessures de Luffy ne leur permettaient pas de risquer quoique ce soit de ce genre là..

A l'air sombre qui planait sur le visage du premier commandant, Thatch comprit qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Il rejoignit le Phénix à l'extérieur, demandant alors qu'ils marchaient vers la plage, de l'autre côté du petit port.

– - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ?

– - Nous avons massacré ceux qui ont causé du tort au gamin, yoi, répondit Marco.

– -Massacré ? Tué ? Je croyais que les attaquant du village étaient traqués par Le Roux, fit, confus Thatch.

– - Oui, tués. Jusqu'au dernier. Je parle d'un autre équipage qui a torturé le petit, l'a traqué, a brûlé sa seule maison dans la forêt... Des déchets qui prenaient plaisir à voir souffrir un enfant seul...

La voix de Marco était froide. Thatch regrettait de ne pas avoir été là. Il avait l'impression que cet enfant leur cachait bien des choses... Ace lui même savait-il tout ? Avaient-ils envie de prendre conscience de leur impuissance quant à la douleur d'un enfant ?

L'appel de Marco avait posé sur le Moby Dick un climat d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Un code méd... C'est tout ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Le Moby Dick avait aussitôt franchi Calm Belt pour arriver en un temps records sur l'île. Il leur avait fallu quelques heures de navigation à une vitesse époustouflante pour arriver à destination.

Plus loin, sur la plage, ils discernaient deux silhouette. Barbe Blanche fronça des sourcils en ne voyant pas son nouveau commandant tête brûlée. Était-il la raison du code méd ?

– - Kingdew, Izo, allez rejoindre vos frères. Kingdew, prend de quoi appliquer des premiers soins. Que l'infirmerie soit prête à recevoir tout type de blessé, ordonna calmement Edward Newgate, assis sur son siège, sur le pont, fixant les silhouettes sur la plage.

– - Bien père, acquiescèrent ses commandants en se préparant à mettre une chaloupe à l'eau.

– - Marco arrive, commenta Jozu en suivant des yeux la forme volante bleu qui quitta la plage d'un puissant battement d'ailes pour se poser en quelques secondes sur le pont.

La plupart des membres d'équipage déglutirent face à l'air sombre du premier commandant. Qu'est qui pouvait avoir causé ce ressentiment ? Cette amertume qui assombrissait son regard ?

– - Oyaji, il faut qu'on parle, yoi, lança le phénix en se dirigeant vers son capitaine.

– - Bien, allons dans ma cabine, l'invita l'empereur en se levant. Il posa un regard sur l'équipage, ajoutant:

– - Personne ne quitte le navire tant que Thatch, Izo et Kingdew ne sont pas de retour. Restez sur vos gardes, c'est la plus faible des Blue et la plus visée par les raids de rookies. Si cette île est menacée, défendez la.

Un cri d'approbation suivi ses paroles. Ils étaient prêts à défendre l'île natale de l'un de leurs frères !


	6. Chapter 6

Ace achevait d'emballer son petit frère dans un draps avec délicatesse. Il s'était rendormi dans ses bras après avoir très peu mangé. Cet appétit l'inquiétait. Son frère était un trou sans fond lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger. Il avait aussi remarqué que sa blessure sur son côté droit s'était ouverte. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas infecté. Il avait perçu un peu de fièvre sur le front de son cadet.

Il devait le ramener à bord le plus rapidement possible...

Le calant délicatement dans ses bras, il sortit de la petite maison de Makino. Le Moby Dick était arrivé une petite heure plus tôt. Marco et Barbe Blanche avaient discuté du cas et de l'avenir proche du jeune frère de Ace. Sa position à bord, ses capacités, l'attitude que l'équipage devrait observer...

Le soleil brillait et cela rappelait à Ace leurs journées de paresse dans leur cabane de l'arbre, quand il faisait bon... Ils ne pourraient plus jamais y retourner à présent. Déjà que la mort de Sabo les avait bloqués au point de ne pas retourner à la cabane pendant trois longs mois. Puis ils avaient construit ces ridicules cabanons près de la cabane des bandits. Et finalement, après la fameuse attaque de l'ours, Ace avait refusé de quitter son petit frère des yeux. Il n'échouerait plus jamais en tant que grand frère.

Son haki lui lança un signal d'alerte. Son corps mouvant de lui même, il bondit en arrière pour atterrir sur le toit de la maison de Makino.

Là où il se tenait plus tôt , une hache de taille absurdement démesurée était plantée. L'attaquant était un homme à la musculature disproportionnée et le visage rougi par la colère ou l'effort... Peut être les deux.

– - Oi, qu'est ce que tu veux, grogna Ace, raffermissant sa prise sur son petit frère endormi.

– - Toi... Toi le frère de ce gamin... Tu as osé... Tu as mise le feu au navire et à mes camarades ! Mon équipage !

– - Ah, c'est pour ça que tu nous déranges... Dégages si tu ne veux pas les suivre dans la tombe, ordonna froidement Ace.

– - Je vais venger les miens ! Hurla l'homme en bondissant pour le frapper à nouveau de sa hache.

Jurant, Ace l'esquiva une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas se battre sans que cela n'ait d'impact sur les blessures de son petit frère. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Luffy pour se battre, ce malade pouvait avoir des comparses avec lui...

Un nouveau coups le frôla, emportant la couverture de son frère. Luffy gémit dans son sommeil, se blotti contre son frère qui grogna d'agacement. Il voulu tirer son poignard pour confronter ce pirate de seconde zone qui devenait une menace pour son frère mais une nouvelle attaque le fit jurer.

Cet individu, malgré son arme lourde et son manque de stratégie avait une endurance ennuyante. Et il parvenait à enchaîner de nombreux s'arrêter. Et là, alors qu'il venait de frôler Ace et d'arracher la couverture de son frère, il dressait sa hache pour frapper de haut.

Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'écarter. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : donner le dos à son adversaire pour se prendre un maximum de dégâts en espérant que la lame n'atteindrait pas son frère. Il était le Feu. Une lame non imprégnée de Haki ne pouvait pas le blesser.

Pourtant, la lame ne le frappa pas. Thatch, ses deux épées croisée, avait bloqué le coups. Son visage n'affichait pas le sourire habituel qu'il avait. Il était sombre. Ace devina que Marco lui avait raconté la conclusion de leur soirée ...

– - Ace, tu emportes donc ton petit frère au Moby?

– - Ouais, il a besoin de soins, répondit le second commandant qui se tenait en retrait, prêt à éloigner son cadet endormi de l'autre fou à la hache.

– - Pops a envoyé Kingdew l'ausculter, l'informa Izo qui se tenait plus loin, une main sur la garde de son katana, prêt à intervenir.

– - Luffy est en danger sur terre. Je me sentirai mieux quand il sera à bord, répondit Ace, une main survolant le visage crispé de douleur et rendu moite de fièvre de Luffy. Il était inquiet. Très inquiet. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal...

– - Mieux vaut que je le soigne à bord dans ce cas, commenta Kingdew , préoccupé par le manque de réactions du plus jeune.

– - Je vous laisse ce malade, lança Ace en pointant du pouce le type à la hache qui dressait son arme , fulminant de rage, faisant face à Thatch et Izo qui se tenaient entre lui et les deux frères.

– - Bien sur, voyons, s'indigna Izo.

Ace eut un sourire amusé, se dirigeant vers la plage pour rejoindre le Moby, Kingdew à ses côtés. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du fait que son petit frère ne se soit pas réveillé pendant cette petite altercation.

– - J'AI PAS FINIT ! Aboya avec rage le porteur de hache en bondissant vers le second commandant de Barbe Blanche.

– - Nous sommes tes adversaires, l'interrompit froidement Thatch en apparaissant, parant avant d'envoyer le pirate voler d'un coups de pieds.

– - Il est lourd ce gars, grogna Ace , sourcils froncés, continuant à marcher, inquiet pour son petit frère.

– - Il semblerait, en effet, siffla avec ennui Izo, ses prunelles posées sur la silhouette qui se redressait pus loin en jurant de façon obscène.

Dans un soupir exaspéré, Ace et Kingdew disparurent bientôt de leur champs de vision, laissant à Izo et Thatch le soin de faire comprendre à cet homme qu'on ne s'attaquait pas sans conséquences aux pirates de Barbe Blanche.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey!**_

_**Le petit moment où l'auteure raconte sa vie haha ! **_

_**Déjà,ravie que vous soyez arrivé.e si loin ! J'ai écrit ce récit parmi tant d'autres en été, et n'ai jamais vraiment voulu publier. Alors là, je me suis dit : why not? **_

_**En vrai je publie aussi pour que ma jum's puisse lire. **_

_**J'aime beaucoup la fratrie ASL, même si ici je ne mets en scène ( pour le moment hhéhéhhéhé) que Ace et Lu. J'ai ****détesté**** la mort de Ace en plus...**_

_**BONNE LECTURE ET LACHEZ DES REVIEWWW **_

_**Sofia**_

* * *

Lorsque Luffy se réveilla pour la seconde fois ce jour là, il sentait que son lit tanguait. Il n'était plus sur la terre ferme. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore assez fiévreux. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit. Il n'était plus dans la petite maisonnette cozy de Makino. Il était dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, une perfusion plantée dans son bras, un linge humide et frais posé sur son front.

Il voulut se relever mais à peine assis, il fut pris de violents vertiges. Il balança ses jambes hors de ses draps, peu rassuré à l'idée de rester immobile en terrain potentiellement hostile.

Il posa à peine un pied sur le plancher qu'une douleur effroyable le foudroya sur place, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, emportant la perfusion avec lui dans sa chute.

Il resta en boule à terre, serrant son côté blessé. Il sentait un nouveau bandage sur sa blessure. C'était plus épais, plus doux, que ce que Makino parvenait à trouver pour le soigner...

Des pas précipités dans le couloir se firent entendre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer, Ace entrait déjà en trombes, suivi d'inconnus qui restèrent dans le cadre de la porte.

– - LUFFY ! Idiot ! Qu'est ce que tu fous hors du lit ! Le sermonna son frère en l'aidant à se relever pour le réinstaller sous ses draps. Il tira une chaise pour s'installer au chevet du convalescent. Il avait encore pas mal de problèmes à régler avec l'équipage mais rien n'était plus important que de rassurer son cadet confus et inquiet. Ses frères commandants quittèrent l'infirmerie sans bruit, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux frères.

– - J'ai cru qu'on m'avait emmené, fut la réponse teintée d'inquiétude de son petit frère.

Ace soupira, passant délicatement une main dans les cheveux noirs de son frère, répondant :

– - J'ai promis de ne plus te laisser, et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant.

– - Et on est où?

– - Sur le Moby Dick, le bateau principal de mon équipage, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

– - Tu vas me ramener chez Dadan quand j'irai mieux ?

Il y avait une pointe de résignation et de crainte dans sa voix. Cela brisa le cœur du grand frère qu'il était.

– - Non, Lu. Tu vas rester avec moi. Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses prendre la mer seul. Je vais te protéger, petit frère. Je te le jure.

Un sourire fatiguée étira de l'enfant. Il lança, ses prunelles tombant alors que la fatigue et la fièvre l'achevaient:

– - On n'avait pas dit qu'on vivait sans regrets?

– - Je n'ai aucuns regrets, mon précieux petit frère. J'apprends seulement de mes erreurs, souffla Ace en embrassant les cheveux en batailles de Luffy.

A l'entrée, Marco, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sourit tendrement face à cette scène. Ils avaient convenu avec Pops que le gamin resterait à bord comme étant le « protégé » de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Le frère de Ace serait sous la protection de son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse, à dix-sept ans ou plus tard, de prendre seul la mer.

Mais en attendant, l'enfant de neuf ans était le Trésor de Ace et chaque commandant veillerait à ce que rien ne vienne plus ternir l'innocence du gamin.

Quelques recrues avaient protesté que les pirates ne sont pas des babysitters. Ce à quoi Ace avait défié quiconque de venir lui dire en face quoique ce soit à propos de son frère.

– - Tu vas devoir faire gaffe, Ace, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

– - Oyaji a défendu l'équipage de le toucher. Si y'en a un qui fait le malin, je le réduirai en cendres, fit d'une voix calme le fils du roi des pirates.

– - Tu n'es pas seul à veiller, saches le, yoi.

– -Je le sais, merci. Vous verrez quand il sera remis... Un aimant à problèmes ce gosse.

Une grimace amusée étira le visage de Marco, le détachant de son air nonchalant.

– - Cet enfant a peur de te perdre,yoi...

Ace hocha la tête, plongé dans ses plus sombres souvenirs alors que sa main coiffait, avec un certain automatisme, son petit frère endormi.

– - Il m'a dit, quand on était enfants, qu'être seul était plus douloureux que d'être blessé... Il n'a jamais supporté la solitude. J'ai été égoïste de prendre la mer sans y penser...

– - Vous aviez une promesse,yoi...

– - Et j'ai des devoirs de grand frère... A quoi ça sert de réaliser mon rêve si mon petit frère devient le joujou de pirates de bas étages ? Si mon petit frère est en danger ? Si mon petit frère... Mon précieux et adorable petit frère, mon rayon de soleil, _meurt_?

Marco sentait une peine profonde envahir son cœur en entendant les propos de son frère et nakama. Cet enfant semblait être la raison de vivre et de mourir de l'une des pirates les plus respectés de Grand Line. Un rayon de soleil dans une vie sombre... Celui qui avait réussi à percer l'obscurité entourant Ace.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà deux semaines que Luffy avait été récupéré par son frère. Le Moby Dick était toujours sur East Blue. Suite à une réunion entre les commandants et le capitaine, il avait été décidé de rester sur cette paisible Blue le temps que leur jeune protégé soit assez en forme pour subir les aléas météorologiques de Grand Line. De plus, avec Luffy en convalescence , Ace et les autres commandants avaient considéré qu'il serait imprudent de risquer une attaque alors que l'enfant était loin d'aller bien.

Après, East Blue était devenu le repère des rookies qui n'avaient pas les crans ou pas la sécurité économique pour se rendre sur Grand Line. Donc bon... Ils risquaient tout autant, voir plus, de sa f aire attaquer sur East Blue. Mais au moins étaient-ils assurés que ce ne serait que du menu fretin comparé aux nombreuses batailles qui les avaient confrontés à l'équipage de Big Mom ou de Kaidou...

Les infirmières avaient accepté que Luffy quitte l'infirmerie au bout d'une semaine. Cela avait été d'un immense soulagement pour le garçon qui n'était pas habitué à rester si longtemps entre quatre murs.

– On avait mis à sa disposition une cabine dans l'aile de commandement. Juste en face il y avait la cabine de son frère et à sa gauche il y avait Marco alors qu'à sa droite, il y avait Thatch. Luffy avait déserté sa cabine la première nuit, rejoignant son frère. Ace avait accueilli dans son lit son petit frère tremblant, les yeux larmoyants. Il avait revécu sa traque, le feu de leur cabane dans l'arbre... Il n'avait pas quitté la cabine de son aîné depuis. Il craignait la solitude avec plus de verve que dans son enfance. Il pouvait passer de son air habituellement joyeux à un air sombre sans que quiconque ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Quand Ace reparaissait dans le champs de vision de son frère, ce dernier se logeait dans son étreinte sans dire un mot et son frère le gardait contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

– Assis sur la figure de proue, Luffy admirait la vaste étendue qui s'offrait à son regard. Ils avaient quitté l'île de Dawn depuis plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de revoir Makino ou Dadan. La fièvre ne l'avait pas quitté pendant quelques jours.

– A son réveil, ils étaient déjà loin. Mais pour l'instant, et pour un bon moment, il en avait horriblement conscience, la seule présence qui lui ferait du bien était celle de son frère.

– Son grand frère qui l'avait toujours protégé. Qui avait juré de ne plus le quitter. Qui était sa seule vraie famille. Cette présence qui le rassurait lorsqu'il se sentait seul, mal, triste... Celui qui l'avait bercé des nuits durant après la mort de Sabo. Qui l'avait rassuré lors de ses angoisses lorsque le feu de Gray terminal était revenu hanter ses cauchemars. Qui avait hésité à partir à ses dix-sept ans malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Qui avait promis à Sabo de veiller sur leur cadet...

– - Qu'est ce que tu fais là, le nouveau, lança une voix derrière lui.

Luffy posa un regard curieux sur le pont, se demandant qui l'interpellait alors que peu lui accordaient de l'intérêt à part les commandants.

– - J'admire, répondit simplement et innocemment Luffy.

– - Tu crois pas qu't'as mieux à faire ?

– - Hmm... Non. Ace est occupé et Marco dit devoir corriger la trajectoire.

– - Et toi tu bailles aux corneilles?

– -Et alors?

– - Et alors qu'il me dit! Tu vas m'suivre mon gars et mériter ta place à bord !

– - Le toubib a dit que mes sutures pouvaient lâcher, commenta, sourcils froncés, Luffy, ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait ce type.

– - T'sais pas... commença à grogner l'inconnu voulant s'avancer vers ce gamin avant d'être interrompu.

– - Oï , qu'est que tu fous avec mon frère, intervint froidement Ace en arrivant d'un air sombre, mains dans ses poches, sourcils froncés. Ses prunelles promettaient mille souffrance à quiconque tenterait de causer du tort à son précieux cadet.

– - Commandant Ace... Il fout rien l'nouveau , s'indigna la recrue.

– - Et alors ? Luffy n'est pas membre d'équipage, il est MON petit frère, le protégé de Pops et des commandants. Il n'a aucun devoir à bord, lui signifia Ace d'une voix sévère, debout à quelques pas de cette recrue dont il ne savait même pas le nom.

– - C'est injuste...

– - Pardon, sourcilla le second commandant.

Luffy ria doucement de l'attitude de son frère. Dans leur enfance, il aurait immédiatement frappé quiconque l'ennuyait. Que le temps l'ait assagi état amusant et inattendu. Il était devenu très protecteur après la mort de Sabo, encore plus après l'attaque de l'ours... Alors là, après ce qu'il avait vécu à Dawn, il était presque certain que son frère aîné ne laisserait RIEN se mettre entre eux. Cela le soulageait et l'attristait à la fois, il se sentait impuissant face à la violence du monde.

– - Tout le monde doit se battre pour rester à bord et ce gamin squatte comme si c'était normal !

– - T'as la langue bien pendue pour une nouvelle recrue, sourit de façon démoniaque Ace. Ce « gamin » vois-tu est mon petit frère et ce n'est pas à toi que je vais justifier sa présence à bords alors que Pops et les commandants ont accepté ma requête.

– - Tsk...C'est méprisable...

Ni d'une, ni de deux, Ace saisit l'insolent par le collet, rapprochant leurs visages, ses yeux brûlant de rage ancrés dans les siens.

– - T'avises pas de montrer une once de mépris ou d'insolence à l'égard de MON PETIT FRÈRE ! Sinon tes cendres iront nourrir les poissons...

Il le relâcha dans un geste agacé, allant soulever son petit frère qui se laissa faire, sachant que son aîné avait besoin de le tenir pour être rassuré. C'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'il emmena sa précieuse charge loin de la recrue qui , aux yeux du grand frère surprotecteur, était une menace.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NDA : Luffy n'a pas de fruits du démon ^_^**_

_**Dooooonc bonne lecture ! **_

_**Sofia.**_

* * *

Marco, debout près des navigateurs qui corrigeaient le cap, sourcilla en voyant le pas rageur de Ace qui portait son petit frère. L'enfant avait-il été blessé ? Il n'en était pas sur... Il n'avait pas vu de flammes voler çà et là donc Ace n'avait tabassé personne... Il décida de se renseigner, se sentant responsable de la sécurité de leur plus jeune passager :

– -Ace, yoi. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Le-dit Ace s'installa sur la rembarre, son frère s'endormant contre son épaule. Ses cauchemars rendaient ses nuits trop courtes. Il dormait mal et peu et seul le temps pourrait le soigner. Comme après la mort de Sabo.

– - Un accrochage, rien d'important, répondit doucement le second commandant, une main passant délicatement dans les cheveux de l'enfant, l'encourageant à s'endormir. Il savait qu'une sieste dans ses bras serait parfaite pour lui. Il n'avait jamais de cauchemars lorsqu'il s'endormait et se réveillait dans son étreinte. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Depuis, il profitait de cet avantage pour prendre soin de son petit frère.

– - Expliques moi comment « rien de grave » peut te rendre si tendu, yoi, s'enquit Marco en s'installant près de lui sur la rembarre.

Ace soupira. Luffy avait cédé à sa fatigue et dormait profondément dans ses bras à présent. Il expliqua alors :

– - Un recrue a jugé bon de remettre en cause la place de Lu à bord, considérant qu'il devait, comme n'importe quel mousse mettre la main à la pâte...

Marco fronça des sourcils.

– - Père a pourtant signifié qu'il était Protégé de l'équipage, invité à bord, pas membre d'équipage, yoi...

– - Ouais, grogna avec agacement Ace. Et ce con a jugé bon de tenter de lui imposer quelques tâches malgré ça.

Marco fut pris d'un doute. Il s'enquit, d'une voix dangereusement basse :

– - Rassures moi... Cet idiot n'a pas touché à ton petit frère.

Il reçut une œillade désabusée de Ace qui pouvait signifier tous les soupirs du monde.

Vraiment? Il posait cette question?

– - Le pont serait couvert de cendres si c'était le cas.

Le phénix sourit à cette remarque. Il laissa son ami , devant aller expliquer à leur père et capitaine l'insubordination des nouvelles recrues.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il était assis sur le lit de Ace, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, le regard brillant d'inquiétude. Le navire était attaqué. Et il craignait de faire face à des pirates ennemis... Il doutait de sa capacité à se défendre après l'attaque de Fushia... Après la traque dans la Forêt... La torture subie ... La douleur...

Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de faire face... De se battre. Du haut de ses neufs ans, il n'était que doute et terreur...

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il retint son souffle, tendant l'oreille pour écouter.

– - C'est l'aile des commandants ! Vite, faut amasser un max d'infos, aboyait une voix.

– - Là ! C'est la seconde flotte !

– - Ace Aux Poings Ardents... On trouvera peut être de quoi le maîtriser ce diable !

– - Juste en face y a la cabine du Phénix !

– - Il a sûrement la plus grande collection de cartes de Grand Line ! PRENEZ TOUT !

Luffy fronça des sourcils. Marco passait des nuits penché sur ses cartes pour les améliorer. C'était le travail de toute une vie. Un rêve presque accompli... Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelques lâches lui voler ses cartes ! Comme il ne pouvait pas les laisser saccager la cabine de son frère !

Mu d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas depuis des semaines, il surgit de sa cabine, hurlant :

– - Hey! Vous ! Je vous interdit d'entrer dans la cabine de Marco-nii !

Les six pirates qui jusque là ne faisaient que parler dans le couloir se tournèrent vers lui. Ils cillèrent un instant avant de grogner d'agacement. Ce n'était qu'un gosse...

– - Restes à ta place, gamin, ordonna l'un en tentant de l'écarter pour entrer dans la cabine de Ace. Mais Luffy n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait été incapable de protéger la cabane dans l'arbre, alors il ne laisserait pas d'autres pirates saccager une fois de plus le nid douillet qu'il partageait avec son grand frère !

Il frappa le pirate, son poing lui écrasant le nez alors qu'il claquait la porte de la cabine avant de la verrouiller. Le pirate jura, une main sur son nez cassé. Il se prit presque aussitôt un violent coups de pied dans l'entre-jambe qui l'envoya rouler à terre, assommé par la douleur.

Les autres pirates avaient abandonné l'idée d'entrer dans la cabine de Marco lorsqu'ils avaient vu ce môme mettre une raclée à leur camarade.

– - Chopez moi ce gosse, aboya l'un.

Luffy glapit en plongeant à terre, évitant les bras qui se tendaient vers lui, pour filer à toutes jambes vers le pont principal. Les cinq pirates, hurlant de colère, se lancèrent à sa suite, oubliant leur plan initial : infiltrer les cabines des commandants.

Des coups de feu firent sursauter Luffy dans sa course. Il sentait les balles l'effleurer, lui entaillant la peau. Il entendait les balles se planter dans le bois du navire. Il luttait pour ne pas penser à sa panique alors que seule son adrénaline le poussait à avancer.

Il voyait la porte qui menait au pont supérieur, ouverte à volée par les pirates quand ils étaient descendus dans l'aile des commandants.

Il était fier de lui : il avait empêché les pirates de détruire la chambre de son frère, de voler les cartes de Marco... Il avait réussi là où il avait échoué au Mont Corvo puis à Fushia...

Une balle se logea soudain dans son épaule. La douleur fut si surprenante qu'elle lui arracha un glapissement effrayé. Dans son élan, il s'effondra sur le pont principal , s'écrasant en roulades sur les planches de bois pour rester à terre.

Et alors, l'adrénaline le quitta et le choc déserta. La douleur le frappa avec une familiarité qui l'effraya, lui arrachant un long cri de douleur alors que sa main tentait vainement d'empêcher le flot écarlate de s'échapper de la plaie de sortie de la balle.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que son irruption sur le pont avait figé tout l'équipage de son frère, imposant un silence de mort sur le pont du Moby Dick.

Ses cinq poursuivants, tout aussi ignorants de ce qu'il se passait sur le pont, sortirent, riant de fierté pour avoir réussi à atteindre ce gamin qui avait mis à mal leur plan.

– - Alors gamin, on fait moins le malin, s'amusa l'un en faisant un pas vers l'enfant en position feotale qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Cette douleur et cette perte de sang rendaient Luffy léthargique. Il sentait qu'il allait sombrer... Il ne voulait pas sombrer. Il avait peur de se réveiller ailleurs... Loin de son frère. Loin de sa sécurité.

Deux éclairs traversèrent le pont pour se poster avec rage sur le pont, entre Luffy et ses poursuivants. Un éclair rouge et un éclair bleu. Ace et Marco avait littéralement jailli de leur position lorsqu'ils avaient pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le cadet.

Ace ne tentait même pas de contrôler ses flammes, son regard était meurtrier. Marco n'était pas en meilleure forme. Il méprisait les lâches qui s'en prennent aux enfants. Un enfant désarmé en toujours convalescent en plus...

Leurs flammes les réduisirent en poussière sous l'oeil horrifié des autres pirates ennemis. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot... Ils les avaient purement et simplement éradiqués...

Ace s'agenouilla près de son petit frère qui papillonnait pour rester conscient. Il écarta délicatement sa main de sa blessure, inquiet de voir tout ce sang. Les gémissements de Luffy lui brisaient le cœur. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir à nouveau laissé seul...

– - Ace... Désolé... pleura l'enfant qui savait qu'il avait désobéi en quittant la cabine de son frère. Il lui avait ordonné d'y rester et de se cacher dans le placard si jamais des ennemis arrivaient aux ponts inférieurs. Il avait désobéi...

– - Chht Luffy... Laisses nous prendre soin de toi, on parlera après, souffla son grand

– - Marco, tu dois arrêter le saignement, il perd trop de sang, souffla-t-il.

Le premier commandant s'accroupit près des frères, soulagé que la balle soit sortie et que le plus jeune n'ait pas à souffrir plus encore.

Il posa une main sur la plaie d'entrée, laissant ses flammes quitter sa paume pour engorger la blessure et réparer les tissus endommagés. Luffy n'avait pas perdu connaissance, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière alors que son pouvoir le soignait. Ace caressait ses cheveux de manière laborieuse pour l'apaiser. Cela faisait du bien à l'enfant.

– - Je me suis occupé du plus inquiétant, glissa le Phénix à l'attention de Ace. Il ira bien, yoi.

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, passa un bras sous les jambes de l'enfant , l'autre soutenant ses épaules, pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.


	10. Chapter 10

_**400 lectures en 24 heures, je n'y crois pas ! **_

_**Merci pour votre suivi les amis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! ! ! **_

* * *

C'est Thatch qui le retrouva, un soupir las. Il demanda :

– - Alors, comment va notre grand frère sous pression ?

Ace lui lança un regard noir. Thatch perdit son sourire. Bon. Pas de blagues. Il se reprit plutôt :

– - Il a expliqué ce qu'il faisait hors de ta cabine ? Je croyais que tu lui avais dit de se cacher...

– - Il les a entendus. Il est resté caché mais les a entendus parler. Ils voulaient les cartes de Marco et trouver de quoi m'atteindre dans ma cabine.

– - Attends, tu veux dire que...

– - Il s'est mis en danger pour pas que ces pirates aient ce qu'ils voulaient, ouais...

Thatch émit un léger sifflement d'admiration. Quel gosse courageux !

– - Quel brave gosse...

– - Inconscient oui, grogna Ace. J'aurais du rester à ses côtés. Il aurait été plus en sécurité sur le pont avec moi...

– - Bah, il s'est _juste_ pris une balle, ça aurait pu être pire, tenta de relativiser Thatch.

Le grognement agacé de Ace lui signifia ce qu'il pensait de son foutu relativisme.

– - Une balle pour un gosse de neuf ans. Neuf. Ans. Tu sais ce que ressent un enfant si jeune quand il se prend une balle?

– - De la douleur, tenta Thatch.

– - La pire douleur possible. Alors, Thatch, soit tu la fermes, soit tu sors, siffla Ace.

Comprenant qu'il soit sur les nerfs, Thatch se retira. Il comprenait . Et il respectait l'indignation et la colère de Ace. Il l'aurait frappé s'il n'avait pas réagi à sa provocation.

Marco, sur le pont, lança un regard ennuyé à Thatch qui venait de sortir. Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Il peinait à croire que la bêtise de son frère soit telle.

– - Dis moi que tu l'as provoqué et que tu n'es pas si stupide, yoi, fit le Phénix.

– - Je voulais voir s'il était prêt à assumer la responsabilité de l'enfant à bord. Il n'est pas le plus sérieux quand il s'agit de responsabilités.

– - C'est son petit frère, yoi.

– - Et il est devenu pirate. Il a vu et fait des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais raconter à ce gosse.

– - Tu aurais fait quoi s'il avait été indifférent, yoi ?

– - Je l'aurais jeté à l'eau. Une baignade lui aurait remis les idées en place.

– - C'est un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

– - Il aurait pu penser à la signification de « grand frère » en coulant, sourit aimablement Thatch.

– - JE VOUS ENTENDS, BATARDS ! Leur vint le hurlement indigné de Ace, un pont plus bas, toujours à l'infirmerie.

– - C'est impoli d'utiliser ton haki, le signifia Thatch en tapant du pied sur le bois, comme pour l'interpeller.

– - TA BETISE EST SI MONUMENTALE QUE MEME LES MORTS T'ENTENDENT, ABRUTI !

– - Je crois que tu as vexé notre torche humaine, yoi, commenta Marco.

– - Quoi ? Mais... Je penses au gamin moi... s'indigna Thatch.

– - ET MOI JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL POUR CROIRE QUE JE SUIS UN FRERE IRRESPONSABLE !

– - Ace, tu vas réveiller ton frère, yoi, soupira Marco.

Un silence lui répondit. Ah... Le sommeil de son frère semblait être une excuse utile...

Ils étaient à quai depuis la veille au soir. Ils étaient arrivés dans la nuit à l'île. Cela avait poussé les commandants à ordonner des tours de gardes à leurs divisions. Ace dormait dans sa cabine, Luffy recroquevillé contre son côté droit, un bras sous ses épaules pour le garder contre lui. L'enfant s'était très bien remis de sa blessure. Cela avait grandement soulagé son frère. Mais cette attaque avait aussi rendu Ace plus protecteur et plus irritable quand cela concernait son précieux petit frère.

Marco aussi profitait de cette nuit de paix pour dormir quelques heures de plus que d'habitude. L'équipage assistait depuis deux semaines à un grand bouleversement: la familiarisation de l'enfant avec l'équipage. Il se sentait plus à l'aise à bord et cela se voyait. Ace se réjouissait de voir son petit frère redevenir la boule d'énergie intenable de leur enfance.

Du moins, il en était ravi jusqu'à ce que cela ait des répercutions sur sa tranquillité. Il savait son cadet être un aimant à problèmes. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y était pour rien... Il savait surtout que plus ils se rapprochaient du Cap des Jumeaux, plus ils croiseraient d'équipages effarouchés. Luffy était guéri, il avait encore un patch sur sa plaie mais ne devait plus garder son bras en écharpe ni porter de bandages.

Les blessures subies sur son île natale avaient aussi guéries. Il se remettait bien, selon l'infirmière en chef. Donc, le Moby Dick allait reprendre le cap de Grande Line. Barbe Blanche avait invité son dernier fils à rester sur East Blue quelques années avec son frère, pour le garder du danger qu'il pourrait rencontrer sur le navire principal de l'empereur. Ace avait remercié l'initiative de son son capitaine et père. Mais il était second commandant de flotte, il ne pouvait pas juste disparaître des années durant. De plus, il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre son précieux petit frère en danger en faisant de lui la cible de choix des chasseurs de primes, mercenaires ou rivaux... Luffy avait besoin de paix, pas d'une fuite sans fin...

En tout cas, là, Ace se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour que le sort soit si méprisable avec lui. Il était certain que dans leur enfance, son petit frère n'attirait pas autant de problèmes. Ou alors étaient-ce les problèmes qui étaient à la mesure de Dawn ?

– - Récapitulons, soupira le second commandant, debout sur le pont principal, ses mains dans ses poches.

Les membres d'équipage lui faisant face fixaient leurs pieds avec un vif intérêt. Comme si cela pouvait les aider... Ace reprit d'une voix dangereusement posée :

– - A mon réveil, il n'était plus là. Et vous me dites l'avoir vu vagabonder sur le pont. Dans votre grande lucidité, vous ne l'avez pas invité à aller déjeuner, ni à venir me trouver. Lorsqu'il vous a demandé s'il pouvait explorer l'île, vous avez dit « oui »...

– - On... commença l'un.

– - Vous. Avez. Dit. OUI ? Répéta Ace, exaspéré et agacé, le coupant.

– - Bah... On pensait qu'il voulait juste mettre pied à terre nous... fit le malheureux qui avait tenté d'intervenir.

– - On le surveillait du pont ! Affirma son camarade.  
\- Il a suffi de dix secondes pour qu'il disparaisse ! Expliqua le troisième.

Ace se massa les tempes en grognant. Il se demandait si la bêtise était un trait commun chez certains pirates. Il n'avait même pas bu son premier café...

– - Nous avons jeté l'ancre sur la zone de non-droit, et vous avez laissé un enfant poser pied à terre seul, résuma d'une voix irritée Thatch, debout à droite de Ace, ses poings sur ses hanches.

– - Bah... On pensait pas à mal... grommela un autre.

– - J'avais donné des instructions précises concernant mon petit frère. Il vous aurait suffi de le rediriger vers un commandant ! Et vous, vous l'avez laissé débarquer ! VOUS ETES STUPIDES OU QUOI ? Aboya Ace agacé.

Les cinq pirates en tort rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules. Ils avaient fâché le commandant le plus impitoyable après Marco le Phénix.

– - Vous serez sanctionné plus tard, pour l'heure il faut le trouver avant qu'il n'ait d'ennuis, yoi, intervint Marco.

Ace n'adressa pas un regard aux hommes, quittant le navire d'un bond pour aller chercher son précieux petit frère. Il réduirait en cendres quiconque poserait la main sur cette bouille innocente.


	11. Chapter 11

Assis sur un tonneau , dans une ruelle assez sombre et miteuse qui lui faisait penser à Gray Terminal, Luffy leva les yeux vers l'homme qui face à lui souriait largement. Il lui manquait quelques dents et il ne sentait pas très bon. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Luffy n'aimait pas son sourire.

– - Salut toi ! Tu t'es perdu ?

– - Non, fit Luffy.

– - Qu'est ce que tu fais là seul ?

– -Je.. Ah j'avais oublié ! Mon frère me dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

Et il afficha un fier sourire, comme pour montrer qu'il écoutait son aîné et que c'était bien.

– - Voyons, je ne suis pas un inconnu moi!

– - Ah bon? T'es qui?

– - Je suis...Membre de l'équipage!

– - Oh, t'es un pirate?

– - Tout à fait! Notre capitaine m'a envoyé te ramener!

– - Ah bon? Bizarre.

– - Ah? Le capitaine se fait du souci, tu t'es perdu...

– - Ace aurait pas laissé n'importe qui me trouver avant lui.

– - Ace... Ace aux Poings Ardents?

– - Bah... Oui... Y'en a pas d'autres à bord.

– - He he! Oui , oui.. Je sais...

– - T'es bizarre.

– - Assez parlé! Viens, je te ramène.

Luffy fixa longuement l'homme transpirant devant lui. Il semblait nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais...Il allait l'aider à trouver Ace, non?

– - Ok! Lâcha le garçon au chapeau de paille en sautant sur ses pieds. L'homme tendit une main pour passer son bras sur les épaules de Luffy. Une main suspendit son geste alors qu'une silhouette s'interposait entre lui et l'enfant.

– - Ôtes tes sales pattes de notre précieux petit frère, yoi, ordonna d'une voix mortellement basse Marco, sa poigne broyant le poignet de l'étranger, le faisant gémir de douleur.

– - Marco! S'éclaira le visage de Luffy. Ce membre de l'équipage allait m'aider à rejoindre Moby!

Dans un sourire chaleureux, Marco répondit à ce surplus d'innocence :

– - Tiens donc ? Et cet homme t'a-t-il touché, Luffy ?

– - Hmmm... Non, il allait m'emmener quand t'es arrivé, sourit le garçon.

Marco lâcha la poigne de l'homme qui tomba sur les fesses, massant son poignet en tentant de se reculer. Il se tourna vers l'enfant pour l'examiner. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Cela le rassura. Ce misérable ne l'avait pas touché. Il était arrivé à temps... Il comprenait à présent le sentiment de profonde angoisse qu'avait ressenti Ace en découvrant son cadet disparu...

Il souleva l'enfant, disant en écartant une mèche de son front:

– - Je vais te ramener à Ace avant qu'il ne fasse de bêtises.

– - Ooh, Ace est fâché?

– - Oui, Luffy.

– - Mince... Je suis désolé, se lamenta l'enfant, le visage plissé par l'inquiétude, son regard se faisant brillant. Marco se hâta de tenter de le rassurer :

– - Il n'est pas vraiment fâché contre toi, tu sais.

– - Ah? Renifla-t-il.

– - Plutôt sur ceux qui t'ont laissé quitter le navire, sourit le Phénix.

– - Je vois, sourit l'enfant, ravi de ne pas être l'objet de la colère de son grand frère.

Marco se tourna vers l'inconnu qui avait tenté d'emmener le plus jeune. Il s'était relevé et tentait de battre en retraite avec lenteur. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir le fuir ? Marco trouvait cela ridicule.

– - Mais Marco ! S'exclama Luffy, ramenant sur lui l'attention du Phénix. Faut ramener le monsieur au Moby aussi ! Il est de l'équipage !

Le premier commandant poussa un léger soupir, ne sachant si l'innocence si pure de l'enfant était magnifique ou inquiétante. En tout cas, elle était trop pure que pour être simplement négligée. Ils devaient garder à l'œil cet enfant afin que la mocheté du monde ne vienne pas ternir cet éclat dans son regard...

– - Oui, il faut l'emmener. Je suis certain que Ace sera _ravi_ de le rencontrer , yoi, sourit le Phénix en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon qu'il tenait sur sa hanche. Luffy émit un léger rire, tentant de chasser sa main.

L'homme tenta de fuir, profitant du fait que le premier commandant semblait occupé. C'était sans compter tous les membres de la première division qui étaient arrivé entre-temps, ayant suivi puis rejoint le lieu où leur commandant avait atterri alors qu'il cherchait l'enfant du ciel.

– - Merde, merde, merdeee , jurait l'inconnu, de plus en plus angoissé en faisant face aux pirates qui le fixaient, sourcils froncés, armes brandies, se demandant ce que ce péquenaud faisait avec le petit frère du commandant Ace.

– - Commandant Marco, on fait quoi de celui là, lança l'un.

– - Ramenez le à bord, yoi. Je m'en serai bien chargé mais j'ai les bras occupés, répondit Marco en se dirigeant vers les quais, expliquant doucement à Luffy qu'il ne devait plus jamais quitter le navire seul. Il était ravi de l'avoir trouvé avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal...


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai, Ace achevait d'assommer un individu d'un coups de pied à la tempe. Marco soupira face à tant de violence. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu mener à un tel élan de violence. Bon, cela faisait un bon trois heures qu'ils cherchaient son petit frère sur l'île et les chances qu'il ait des ennuis étaient non négligeables. Mais de là à faire preuve de tant de violence...

– - Ace-nii est en colère, renifla l'enfant dans ses bras, s'agrippant à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de perler.

– - Il n'est pas en colère contre toi, Luffy, yoi, tenta de le réconforter Marco en lui frottant le dos, sentant quelques gouttes mouiller son cou. Luffy pleurait facilement, ce qui inquiétait Ace qui disait qu'il n'avait que rarement pleuré dans leur enfance. Il était un enfant joyeux, plein de vie, plein d'entrain... Il ne pleurait que lorsqu'il était dépassé. Comme à la mort de Sabo. Ou lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par Bluejam...

– - Ce bâtard a perdu connaissance avant de me répondre, s'exclama avec rage Ace en soulevant sa victime inconsciente par le col, la secouant pour la réveiller.

– - Commandant, son acolyte peut pas être loin vous savez. On va le trouver...

– - S'ils trouvent Lu avant... pâlit Ace en laissant sa victime tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Alors son regard fut attiré par Marco, debout plus loin, le fixant avec un air ennuyé, Luffy accroché à son cou... Et à en croire les tremblements de ses épaules, Luffy pleurait...

– - LU ! S'exclama Ace en se précipitant vers eux, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude.

L'enfant se détacha lentement du Phénix, posant son regard gorgé de larmes sur son grand frère qui avait les yeux brillants de panique. Il sauta dans les bras de Ace, sanglotant :

– - Pardon Ace ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Chui désolééé ! Sois pas fâché !

Ace, serrant contre lui le petit corps frêle de son frère, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, disant :

– - Idiot... Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis fâché... Allons, arrêtes de pleurer maintenant. Tout va bien...

Luffy releva la tête pour croiser son regard, ses sanglots se tarissant lentement.

– - Mais tu as frappé...

– - Un idiot qui disait des idioties.

– - T'es pas fâché ?

– - Non.

– - Tu vas pas me ramener ?

– -Sûrement pas ! S'horrifia Ace, sourcils froncés.

– - Yataaaaaa ! Ria l'enfant en levant les bras au ciel, manquant de tomber en arrière, retenu seulement par la poigne de son frère.

Dans un soupir, Ace le cala contre sa hanche, essuyant ses larmes du pouce alors qu'il se tournait vers un Marco amusé.

– - Merci de l'avoir trouvé, Marco.

– - C'est pas Marco qui m'a trouvé, c'est le membre d'équipage bizarre, intervint Luffy qui souriait, jouant avec la cordelette du chapeau de cow-boys de son frère. Il savait pas qu'il y avait un seul Ace à bord, il était rigolo.

– - Qui ? Sourcilla Ace, peu rassuré par le « bizarre » utilisé par son frère.

– - Bah celui qui m'a dit de le suivre pour me ramener au Moby puis Marco lui a dit de pas me toucher alors c'est Marco qui m'a ramené, raconta Luffy éblouissant d'innocence. Le cœur des pirates sur le quai fondit face à tant de naïveté. Ace, lui était entouré d'une sombre aura inquiétante.

– - Marco ? S'enquit-il d'une voix trop calme.

– - Ma division le ramène à bord. Tu devrais ramener Luffy à Thatch pour qu'il déjeune, yoi.

– - MANGER ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Luffy en tentant de se défaire de la prise de son frère qui refusait de le lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras.

– - Je te ramène à Thatch. Tu me promets de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce je revienne ?

– - Promis !

– - Bien. Après on ira faire un tour en ville si tu veux.

– - Toi et moi ?

– - Oui, promis.

– - Troooop cool ! S'illumina l'enfant.

Ace eut un tendre sourire face à sa simplicité. Il ramena son cadet au réfectoire et le laissa aux bons soins de Thatch qui jura sur son pompadour de veiller sur Luffy jusqu'à son retour. Peu ravi de devoir laisser la garde de son petit frère à quelqu'un, même si c'était Thatch, Ace reprit la direction du pont principal, décidé à confronter cet imbécile qui s'était fait passer pour un membre d'équipage pour profiter de l'innocence de son rayon de soleil.

Il le trouva maintenu à terre par deux membres de la première division alors que Marco l'interrogeait. Il décida de rester spectateur un moment. Il était curieux de voir comment son camarade traitait ceux qui menaçaient son précieux petit frère. Plus loin, sur son siège, leur capitaine aussi observait la scène, amusé et fier.

– - Je ne vais pas me répéter. Que comptais-tu faire de l'enfant, yoi, demanda d'une voix polaire le Phénix, son regard blasé luisant d'un éclat menaçant que peu lui connaissaient.

– - Rien ! Je l'jure ! Je voulais l'aider le petit Lu... se mit à plaider le prisonnier avant d'être violemment interrompu par la poigne de Marco qui lui broyait lentement la gorge.

– - Je t'ai dit de ne PAS prononcer son nom, lui rappela d'une voix doucereuse le premier commandant, ne relâchant sa prise que lorsque l'homme eut acquiescé avec empressement. Ace ne put que sourire face à cette menace.

– - Où comptais-tu l'emmener ? Demanda Vista, une main sur la garde de son épée.

– - A bord.

– - Quel vaisseau ?

– - Celui qui repart faire le plein à East Blue avant d'aller à Sabaody...

– - Le plein, yoi, sourcilla Marco. Le plein de quoi ?

– - Des gens... Des enfants de préférence... répondit l'homme qui se savait condamné.

Ace sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir son échine en entendant cela. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre son petit frère... A ça de le laisser entre les griffes d'esclavagistes... Il ressentait un besoin viscéral de rejoindre le réfectoire, de s'assurer que son rayon de soleil allait bien... Mais tout son être hurlait vengeance. Il devait faire tomber la tête de ce misérable qui avait osé penser à instrumentaliser son inestimable petit Luffy...

Un bruit sourd le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il sourit malgré lui en voyant Marco, à moitié transformé, trancher la gorge de l'esclavagiste d'un coups de serres. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux. Au moins, c'était réglé à présent.

Il tourna des talons sa rien dire. Il devait changer son frère s'il voulait l'emmener en ville.

Luffy affichait une moue boudeuse alors qu'il marchait à travers le rue marchande, tenant la main de son frère. Ace l'avait forcé à se changer, disant que sans cela, il ne l'emmènerait pas. Lorsque Luffy avait vu la blouse que son frère voulait lui faire porter, il avait protesté ! Il allait fonder son propre équipage et devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Il refusait de porter les couleurs d'un autre capitaine. Ce à quoi Ace avait répondu qu'il n'était pas membre de l'équipage mais que, pour sa sécurité, il devait porter les couleur de l'empereur. Sinon l'épisode de ce matin qu'il n'avait pas compris dans son innocence, se répéterait. Et Ace voulait éviter cela.

Alors Luffy , pour éviter de fâcher son frère, avait cédé. Mais il boudait. Ce qui était négligé par son grand frère.

Ace comprenait le dilemme de son petit frère. Lui même avait mis des mois à accepter de rejoindre l'équipage de l'empereur. Mais il préférait le savoir boudant pour une courte durée mais en sécurité que rayonnant et exposé à tous les enfoirés de cette ville.

– - Ace, tu dois trouver des vêtements à ton frère, non, lança Thatch qui les avait accompagnés.

– - Ouais. Makino n'a pas eut le temps de m'en donner. Et j'aimerai qu'il soit bien couvert pour les îles hivernales qu'on va croiser sous peu.

– - Bah, on peut toujours demander à Izo de retoucher quelques trucs à nous, commenta Jozu.

– - Mouais... Mais non... répondit vaguement le second commandant. Je veux le meilleur pour Lu.

Ils se dispersèrent, se donnant rendez-vous au même endroit deux petites heures plus tard. Chacun partit de son côté, Thatch s'occupant des provisions, Jozu de munitions, Marco de cartes et informations, et Ace avec Luffy de quelques petites choses pour le confort de l'enfant à bord.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, il se retrouvèrent, Luffy avait cessé de bouder, mangeant une barbe à papa en s'en mettant partout et Ace souriait, ravi d'avoir changé les idées de son petit frère. Il n'aimait pas le voir bouder. Cela ne lui allait pas. Ils avaient trouvé de quoi le vêtir un moment et de quoi l'occuper. Cela avait charmé l'enfant qui jusque là avait occupé son temps sur leur île natale à chasser ou s'entraîner. Du changement lui ferait du bien. Et Ace pourrait assister à ce changement, ce qui le réjouissait. Sabo et lui s'étaient escrimés à lui apprendre à lire. Puis Ace avait fait au mieux avec ce qu'il avait à disposition. Au moins Makino avait continué à lui faire des leçons de math et d'écriture une fois par semaine. Son petit frère ne serait pas un bougre incapable de lire comme la plupart des idiots sillonnant les mers.

– - Au fait, où est passé Marco, s'enquit Thatch en guettant son camarade.

Le petit groupe remarqua alors son absence. Ils cherchèrent le Phénix du regard. Où était-il donc allé traîner ? Ace allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait lâché la main de son petit frère . Il pâlit dangereusement alors que son regard et haki cherchaient son précieux trésor.

– - Merde ! J'ai lâché Luffy ! J'avais oublié qu'il était doué pour filer, s'exclama avec agacement Ace en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

– - Calmes toi, Ace, il ne peut pas être loin, tenta de l'apaiser Thatch.

– - On se disperse et on le trouve ! Il a un don pour se mettre dans les pires situations, lança d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude Ace.

– - Tu exagères pas un peu ? Je suis sur que t'as le complexe du grand frère, commenta lui adressa un regard noir, comme pour lui signifier ce qu'il pensait de ses théories sur son complexe du grand frère et siffla :

– - Enfants, la seule fois où j'ai lâché sa main alors qu'on devait aller chasser, il a finit dans la gueule d'un crocodile. Alors gardes tes remarques et cherchons le.

Izo blêmit en imaginant l'enfant dans la gueule d'un crocodile. Thatch lui ressentait de la compassion pour ce croco qui avait sûrement finit dans l'assiette des gamins après avoir été battu à mort par un grand frère surprotecteur.

– - Je vais tenir Pops au courant et je lance quelques membres d'équipage à sa recherche, lança Jozu en se hâtant vers les quais.

Thatch poussa un profond soupir. Ils étaient à quai depuis hier soir et ils avaient déjà perdu l'enfant deux fois... Ils avaient vraiment besoin de faire un travail sur eux mêmes pour prendre soin de Luffy. Et Ace avait besoin de se réhabituer aux mauvaises tendances de son cadet pour les anticiper.

Luffy refusait de se l'avouer mais les cheveux roses de l'homme qui lui faisaient face lui donnaient faim. Il avait finit sa barbe à papa et lorsqu'il avait voulu dire à Ace qu'il avait adoré ça, il avait remarqué qu'il était seul. Seul au milieu de la foule. Alors il avait marché vers les quais en espérant ne pas être trop loin du Moby et peut être tomber sur quelqu'un. Il avait presque atteint le port lorsqu'un groupe l'avait intercepté. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment ils l'avaient acculé dans une ruelle, à deux pas du port. Il y avait cet homme aux cheveux roses coiffés bizarrement. Deux chignons au sommet du crâne... C'est bizarre, surtout si les chignons sont rose bonbon. Cela ressemblait à des bonbons.

Et un tas d'autres inconnus qui tenaient fermement leurs armes, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un...

– - Dis moi, petit, tu es avec Edward Newgate, s'enquit Rose-Bonbon.

– -Niw quoi ? Connais pas, répondit Luffy en se léchant ses doigts enduis de sucre à cause de sa barbe à papa.

– - Pourtant, tu portes ses couleurs, commenta Rose-Bonbon.

Il pointa du doigt l'emblème qui l'avait fait bouder. Son doigts fin et désagréablement froid s'appuya contre la poitrine de Luffy, juste en dessous de l'impact de la balle qui lui avait fait si mal. L'enfant recula d'un bond, foudroyé par la douleur, posant une main sur sa poitrine, sourcils froncés.

– -Hey ! Ça fait mal, s'exclama-t-il.

– - Ah bon? Bon... Si on revenait à Newgate ?

– - Connais pas j'ai dit, s'agaça Luffy, sourcils froncés. Il voulait juste trouver son frère. Ces hommes étaient bizarres. Rose-Bonbon était bizarre. Les gens bizarres posant des questions n'étaient jamais de bonnes personnes à Gray Terminal.

– - Le capitaine du navire?

– - Quel navire ?

– - Le Moby Dick !

– - Oh, Moby.

– - Donc, le capitaine du Moby Dick.

– - Le capitaine de Ace?

– - Ace aux Poings Ardents ?

– -Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à dire ce nom compliqué, grommela Luffy qui continuait à masser sa poitrine douloureuse.

– - Tu es... Son fils ?

– - Non.

– - Son neveu ?

– - Non.

– - Son... filleul ?

– - Non. T'es bête ou quoi?

– - Tu es qui alors?

– - Et toi t'es qui?

– -Réponds moi d'abord!

– - J'te dirai pas, le recala Luffy.

– - Gamin...

– - La ferme, Rose- Bonbon ! J'te dirai pas!

Agacé par le surnom, Rose-Bonbon voulut saisir Luffy par le collet. C'était sans compter son agilité et sa petite taille. Il se faufila hors de portée avant de glisser sous leurs jambes pour filer en courant à travers les quais, hurlant de toute sa voix :

– - ACCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !ACCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEUUHHHHHHHH !

Les fauteurs de troubles jurèrent, se lançant à la poursuite du gosse. Le cri de ce dernier alarma tous les pirates à quai. Qui s'en prenait à un enfant, se demandaient certains. Qui s'en prenait à _LEUR_ Luffy, se demandaient d'autres.

Luffy eut un sourire rayonnant en voyant l'immense proue en forme de baleine du Moby. Et, dans sa fuite, il vit une forme familière se précipiter à sa rencontre.

Dans un rire de pure joie qui gonfla d'émerveillement le cœur des pirates présents, il plongea dans les bras ouverts de son grand frère qui le réceptionna avec plaisir, son cœur se gorgeant de joie alors qu'il tenait enfin dans ses bras son trésor. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur les cloportes qui poursuivaient son bébé _à lui_. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Vista et Thatch dégainer pour faire le ménage. Il n'avait pas le cœur à déposer son petit frère pour se battre. Il avait besoin de la garder dans ses bras...

– - Lu! Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien?

– - Ace, ces hommes posaient beaucoup beaucoup de questions. Ai pas répondu. Je jure. Rose-Bonbon s'est fâché.. Il voulait parler à ton cap'taine. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris. T'es fâché toi ? Dis ? Marmonnait l'enfant dans son cou, refusant de déloger son visage.

– - Je ne suis pas fâché. J'étais inquiet, Lu. Faut pas lâcher ma main, comme à Goa, souffla l'aîné en embrassant son crâne.

– - J't'ai appelé, comme tu m'as dit, déclara alors l'enfant en relevant son visage pour lui adresser un sourire empli de fierté et de joie.

Un petit « _Haaannn _» collectif parcourut les pirates dans le dos de Ace qui décida des les nier. Ow. C'était _son_ petit frère à _lui_.

– - Je crois que tout le port t'a entendu , Lu. Je suis fier de toi.

– - Shihihihih, ria de plaisir le petit brun.

– - Allez, on va te laver pour manger, décida Ace en calant son frère dans ses bras pour le ramener au navire alors que Thatch et Vista achevaient les inconnus.


	14. Chapter 14

Cela faisait trois semaines que Luffy avait enchaîné les mauvaises rencontres sur cette île à la limite de East Blue. Depuis, ils étaient entrés dans Grande Line sans passer par Loguetown, pour éviter la Marine. L'enfant avait été subjugué par le Cap des Jumeaux. Il en avait parlé à son frère toute la soirée, ce qui avait amusé la plupart des membres d'équipage.

Le Paradis était une des rares parties de Grande Line où l'équipage se sentait serein. Ils savaient que peu importait le nombre de rookies qui croiseraient leur route, cela finirait bien. En somme, ils étaient loin de la folie du Nouveau Monde, ce qui leur permettait de bien respirer.

Luffy était, quant à lui, complètement remis de ses blessures. Il s'habituait un peu plus au navire et à l'équipage. Cela rassurait son frère et les commandants qui voulaient être certains de pouvoir compter sur tout le monde pour prendre soin du garçon s'ils venaient à faire face à une situation de crise.

Ace et quelques membres de sa division avaient une mission. Et Ace se trouvait dans un vaste dilemme : expliquer à son cadet qu'il ne rompait pas sa promesse en partant. En soit, il savait que son cadet ne verrait jamais cela comme une trahison. Mais il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rester avec lui alors qu'ils avaient quitté Fushia depuis seulement un mois bientôt.

– Tu pars longtemps, demanda son précieux frère d'une petite voix alors qu'il s'endormait dans la cabine de Ace. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis le début. Et Luffy ne semblait pas prêt à dormir seul. Pas depuis qu'il avait vu brûler la maison dans l'arbre.

– Une semaine. Ce sera rapide. Tu verras, promit Ace, sa main coiffant machinalement les cheveux de son petit frère qui s'endormait contre lui.

– Je vais m'ennuyer tout seul, soupira l'enfant.

– Tu n'es pas seul. Tous les commandants seront là pour s'occuper de toi, Lu. Tu verras.

– Ils ne sont pas toi... Tu vas me manquer, Ace,fut la dernière chose que dit l'enfant alors qu'il achevait de s'endormir. Et c'est ainsi que se séparèrent les deux frères.

Le Moby Dick avait fait escale sur une île. Ils avaient convenu de s'y retrouver avec le groupe parti en mission sous le commandement de Ace. Cela avait empli de joie le petit Luffy qui n'était que l'ombre de lui même depuis une semaine. Marco lui avait demandé de ne pas quitter le navire seul. Tous se souvenaient de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait mis pied à terre seul.

Assis sur la figure de proue, son visage tourné vers l'horizon, Luffy avait manqué le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, disait-il, lorsque Thatch avait tenté de le f aire manger.

Alors il avait laissé tomber, posant une assiette près de l'enfant. Marco, du haut du nid de pie, surveillait le petit frère de son frère.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipe de Ace n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Aucun appel depuis le dernier rapport qui parlait d'un contre-temps.

– - Luffy a peu mangé ces derniers jours, notifia Thatch qui était installé sur un tonneau, non loin du siège de son capitaine.

– - Le gamin est inquiet, soupira Barbe Blanche.

– - Ace et les autres sont en retard aussi, soupira Haruta.

– - Trois jours de retard et sans nouvelles, acquiesça Barbe Blanche.

– - Ils ont fait face à un étrange équipage aussi, grogna Vista.

– - L'emmener sur l'île lui changera sûrement les idées, lança Izo.

– - Je pense que tu... commença Thatch avant de s'interrompre, son regard se tournant vers la figure de proue. Tous les commandants sur le pont et du capitaine.

Luffy s'était levé sur la figure de proue pour fixer quelque chose par delà l'horizon. Marco, du nid de pie, fixait aussi ce qui avait capté l'attention de l'enfant de neuf ans.

Il sauta de sa position, sous le regard étonné de ses confrères.

Plusieurs boulets de canons frappèrent le navire, le faisant dangereusement tanguer, envoyant plusieurs membres d'équipage valser sur le pont.

– Luffy, dans un cri de surprise, perdit son équilibre. Sous les cris paniqués de l'équipage, il bascula par dessus bord.

– Thatch se prit sa crinière à pleines mains, hurlant :

– ACE VA NOUS TUER !

– Arrêtes de crier, yoi, grogna Marco en atterrissant près du siège de Barbe Blanche, le garçon de neuf ans étroitement maintenu contre son torse. Luffy fut tendu au capitaine qui le posa sur ses genoux.

– Restes là, gamin, pendant que tes grands frères font le ménage, sourit l'empereur.

– J'ai cru que c'était Ace, soupira l'enfant en s'allongeant, ajustant ses bras pour y déposer sa tête.

– Je comprends ton inquiétude, gamin. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera vite de retour.

Les commandants avaient abordé le navire ennemi dans un cri de motivation. Ils n'étaient que peu ravi que leur matinée paisible soit dérangée par une attaque misérable. Et manqué de faire basculer leur précieux petit frère.

– Ace va revenir bientôt alors ?

– Oui, Luffy. Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura l'empereur en passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux pour apaiser ses craintes.

Une fois le navire ennemi mis hors d'état de nuire,Thatch revint à l'idée de Izo, demandant à Luffy qui était toujours sur les genoux du capitaine :

– Dis, Luffy, tu veux aller explorer un peu ?

– Explorer, répéta Luffy en relevant la tête.

– Oui ! Je t'emmène faire un tour sur l'île ! Ça te dit ?

Luffy le fixa un instant, comme pour le jauger. Il acheva son examen en souriant largement, s'exclamant :

– Ouiiiii ! Allons y !


	15. Chapter 15

Sur le quai, Thatch, souriant de fierté pour avoir dégrisé l'enfant, fut interpellé par Marco :

– Emmène Buck et Stan avec toi, juste au cas où. Cette île est réputée pour ses brigands, yoi.

– Bien sur. On n'est jamais trop prudents, acquiesça Thatch en prenant la main d'un Luffy pour éviter de le perdre.

– Dadan aussi c'est un brigand, commenta Luffy en lançant un coups d'oeil à Marco.

– Oui, mais Dadan était votre protectrice, yoi, répondit gentiment le Phénix.

– Après, Higuma était un brigand des montagnes et lui je l'aimais pas.

– Higuma, sourcilla Thatch, ne se souvenant pas de ce nom dans les récits de Ace sur son frère.

– Moui... Il a été mangé par le Roi des Mers près de l'île.

– Pas cool comme fin, sourit un membre d'équipage.

– Bah, il avait qu'à pas me kidnapper aussi.

– Heinnn ? sourcillèrent tous ceux qui avaient entendu. Marco poussa un profond soupir, concluant cet échange peu logique :

– Donc, vu les antécédents de Luffy avec les brigands et sa capacité à s'attirer des problèmes, veillez à ce que cette sortie ne finisse pas en mission de sauvetage, yoi. Compris?

– Oui commandant Marco ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Buck et Stan alors que Thatch levait les yeux au ciel, disant :

– C'est pas comme si on allait faire un tour dans une base navale de la marine, tu exagères, Marco.

– Tu t'expliqueras avec Ace si à son retour son précieux petit frère a eut une mésaventure, yoi, sourit sombrement le Phénix.

– AVENTUREEEE ! S'exclama Luffy en se libérant de la poigne de Thatch pour filer à travers la forêt en riant comme jamais.

Les pirates debout là fixèrent un instant l'endroit où le garçon de neuf ans avait disparu dans le feuillage... Il venait vraiment de faire ça ? Sérieusement ?

– LUFFYYYYY ! Hurla avec panique et horreur Thatch en se lançant à sa poursuite, sous le regard amusé des autres commandants.

– Trouvons le ! Se motivèrent Buck et Stan en se lançant dans la forêt à leur tour.

Marco lança un coups d'œil ennuyé à son père qui riait à gorge déployée de la panique de son fils.

– Gurahahahaaha, ce gamin est un phénomène ! Espérons qu'il garde sa vivacité encore un moment. Le voir se morfondre est navrant.

– Il est inquiet, Ace est sa seule famille, soupira Haruta.

– Nous sommes sa famille à présent, même s'il n'en a pas encore vraiment conscience, fit Izo en souriant doucement.

– Je vais le récupérer si dans deux heures Thatch ne l'a pas trouvé, yoi. La nuit va tomber, commenta Marco en reprenant sa place sur le nid-de-pie pour s'y installer confortablement.

Lorsque Thatch revint à lui, il se demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait affreusement mal au crâne. Il tenta de se redresser, c'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses poings étaient liés à son dos. Il lança un regard alentour, se découvrant dans une cellule miteuse. Il remarqua alors une forme plus loin, contre le mur. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il rampa dans sa direction, handicapé par ses mains attachée dans son l'atteignit rapidement, tentant de le secouer de son genou.

– Luffy ! Luffy, réveilles toi ! Luffy ! L'appela-t-il, l'estomac douloureusement contracté par l'inquiétude.

L'enfant gémit, se retournant pour tenter de se dégager du genou qui le secouait. Thatch remarqua alors la méchante plaie qu'il avait sur la tête et qui avait méchamment saigné. A présent il y avait une croûte de sang sec et de crasse sur la blessure.

– Allez petit, reviens , le supplia le cuisinier.

– T.. Atchy ? Grommela l'enfant en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

– Oui, c'est Thatchy, sourit, rassuré, le pirate, ne tentant pas de se soustraire à ce surnom.

– Mal à la tête, gémit le garçon en se recroquevillant sur lui même.

– Tu as une vilaine blessure. On la soignera à bord, promit-il.

– On est où ? S'est passé quoi ? Demanda, perdu, Luffy.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt avec Buck et Stan. On est allé en ville. On a fait quelques achats... Puis... Puis je ne sais plus vraiment, grogna Thatch, agacé de ne pas se souvenir.

– Un type t'a frappé à la tête, lui raconta Luffy, semblant se souvenir. Buck et Stan se battaient. Y avait du monde. Tu bougeais plus...

– Merde, jura le pirate, agacé. Je me demande où sont Buck et Stan maintenant...

Il y eut un bruit grinçant. Puis un claquement de porte. Des bruits de pas sur des marches de bois usé...

Un homme arriva devant la grille de leur cellule. Il avait une longue balafre le long de sa joue droite. Il souriait largement, même si sa bouche était partiellement édentée. Et il semblait ravi de les voir réveillés.

– Alors, on a bien dormi, lança-t-il, tout sourire en frappant contre les barreaux.

– Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques ou tu es stupide, s'enquit poliment Thatch, souriant narquoisement.

– Tu m'insultes dans votre position, enfoiré, demanda dans un grognement l'édenté.

– Il est stupide, conclut Thatch qui s'était glissé devant Luffy pour faire barrage de son corps, le gardant de la vue de leur agresseur.

– Je sais parfaitement à qui j'me frotte, renifla dédaigneusement leur tortionnaire. Et j'aurais la tête de Barbe Blanche grâce à vous !

– Il est bête, commenta Luffy, assis contre le mur, dans l'ombre de Thatch. Il avait mal à la tête et voulait dormir...

– Moui, il semblerait, Lu, lui sourit Thatch, ravi que le petit ne panique pas trop. Ce coups à la tête ne devait pas l'avoir laissé très lucide aussi, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

– ARRETEZ DE M'INSULTER OI ! Aboya l'édenté en frappant avec colère contre les barreaux. Ni Thatch ni Luffy ne réagirent. Cela l'agaça. Cette attitude l'agaçait.

– J'espère que Ace est revenu, soupira l'enfant en posant son front sur ses genoux qui avaient été ramenés contre son torse. Sa douleur à la tête était assommante. Il voulait dormir. Juste dormir...

– Je suis certain qu'il est revenu et _ravi_ de savoir que nous ne sommes pas à bord, grommela Thatch pour lui mê _TU_ n'es _pas_ _en sécurité _à bord...

– Vous avez intérêt à être moins insolents quand j'repasserai, sinon vous tâterez de ma colère, cracha leur geôlier en repartant. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte lança un regard noir à l'homme. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas le tuer une fois libéré... Qu'on le menace et le frappe passait. Mais que ce bâtard répugnant ait blessé le petit Luffy et menace implicitement de le blesser plus encore l'emplissait de rage.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant dans son dos. Il le trouva endormi, son front sur ses genoux. Il soupira. Il espérait que cette blessure à la tête n'était pas si grave qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller pour s'assurer qu'il restait conscient... Il n'avait pas le cœur à le voir subir la douleur de sa blessure.

Il se glissa près de lui, dos au mur. Presque aussitôt, Luffy glissa sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Thatch qui disait, d'une voix rassurante :

– On va sortir de là, tu verras. Ace et les autres seront bientôt là pour nous récupérer. Dors, Luffy. Dors... Je veillerai sur toi.


	16. Chapter 16

Dire que Ace était en colère serait un euphémisme insultant. Dire qu'il écumait de rage n'était pas une hyperbole... A terre, sur le quai, loin de la tracasserie de la possibilité de mettre le feu au vaisseau, ses flammes crépitaient autour de lui. Marco n'était pas en meilleure forme même s'il avait plus de retenue, ce qui rendait son état plus inquiétant encore. Barbe Blanche n'affichait plus son sourire habituel. Des brigands avaient osé attaqués ses fils. Son plus jeune fils. Et ils en avaient enlevés deux, blessés gravement deux autres... Ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort. C'était certain.

Buck et Stan étaient à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient trouvé la force de rejoindre le Moby Dick malgré leurs blessures pour délivrer un message : _« Thatch et Luffy ont été enlevés par des Brigands ! »_ . Malheureusement, Ace venait de poser pied sur le Moby Dick , cherchant avec impatience son précieux petit frère qui lui avait tant manqué... Et il avait entendu ce message, de ces deux membres d'équipages qui , une fois leur mission achevée, s'étaient effondrés sur le pont, inconscients.

Alors Ace avait voulu aller récupérer son frère, ce qui avait été découragé par son capitaine qui lui rappela :

– Nous sommes une famille, Ace. Et c'est ensemble que nous trouverons vos frères et mes fils.

– Je lui ai promis que plus personne ne pourrait le blesser, père, souffla Ace. Je ne peux pas le laisser entre les mains de brigands...

– Marco, Vista, allez avec lui. Trouvez les et si possible, ramenez moi le chef des brigands en vie, avait ordonné Barbe Blanche.

– Si Ace ne le transforme pas en cendres, commenta Vista avec un sourire nerveux.

– Ou si Marco ne l'éviscère pas, glissa Haruta.

Alors le trio venait de poser pied à terre pour aller chercher les deux prisonniers. Et ils remercièrent le ciel d'avoir chacun acquis le haki de l'observation... Parce que cette habilité leur permit de trouver ceux qu'ils cherchaient à une vitesse folle.

L'édenté descendit pour la seconde fois de la journée à la cellule de ses captifs. Ils n'avaient pas encore eut de nouvelles de l'équipe qu'il avait envoyée délivrer le message à Barbe Blanche. Cela l'inquiétait. Ils auraient du revenir depuis un moment... Et le commandant qu'il avait enlevé semblait bien trop confiant pour un prisonnier ! Cela le rendait fou de frustration et de colère.

Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule, la vue du gamin endormi sur les genoux du commandant assoupi contre le mur l'emplit d'agacement ! Pourquoi Diable ses prisonniers faisaient preuve de tant de nonchalance ? Il ne comprenait pas ... Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point !

Dans un geste rageur, il ouvrit la cellule après l'avoir déverrouillée. Le bruit réveilla le duo en sursauts. Thatch, alerte, voulut ramener le corps de l'enfant contre lui mais son mouvement lui rappela douloureusement que ses poings étaient liés. Il fut donc impuissant lorsque la poigne du brigand se referma sur le bras de Luffy qui hurla :

– NON ! Lâche-moi !

– LÂCHES LE ESPÈCE DE POURRITURE ! C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX ! LAISSES LE GAMIN ! Aboya Thatch en se relevant d'un bond, cherchant un moyen de renverser la situation, de récupérer Luffy, de maîtriser ce salaud...

– Ah, on rit moins maintenant, gamin, s'amusa l'édenté en traînant le plus jeune hors de la cellule, brandissant son pistolet pour dissuader le commandant de faire la moindre bêtise.

– Thatch ! ACE ! AAACE ! Se mit à appeler Luffy en se débattant pour se libérer de la poigne du brigand. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène. Il ne voulait pas... Il voulait que son frère soit là. Que ses frères soient là. Qu'ils retrouvent la quiétude qui avait fait leur quotidien dans la cabane dans l'arbre.

– JE T'AI DIT DE LE LAISSER ! Hurla Thatch en fonçant, évitant aisément les balles qui furent tirées. Dans sa panique, le brigand referma la cellule d'un geste précipité avant de se hâter vers l'escalier, traînant avec lui son seul otage. Ce pirate n'avait pas semblé si menaçant lorsqu'ils les avaient traqués en ville. Ce revirement de situation l'inquiétait. L'homme, malgré ses entraves, lui avait foncé dessus et évité les balles tirées ! Les pirates de Barbe Blanche méritaient bien leur réputation. Dire qu'il avait pensé tomber sur le plus niais des commandants...

Il entendit un hurlement de rage effrayant provenir de la cellule. Il ne se retourna pas. Seuls les cris de l'enfant venaient troubler sa paix. Et ses gesticulations. Ce gamin avait de l'énergie à revendre visiblement... Il allait peut être devoir l'assommer à nouveau s'il espérait négocier en paix avec le capitaine pirate.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale de leur planque, essoufflé et peu rassuré en pensant au démon qu'il avait laissé en bas, il trouva ses hommes morts. Tous. La cinquantaine de brigands qui occupaient les lieux lorsqu'il était descendu...

La porte menant à l'extérieur était grande ouverte. D'un pas incertain, il s'avança vers elle. Dans la cour, il trouva trois pirates qui achevaient ses hommes. Un grand avec une étrange moustache et un sabre, un blond couvert de flammes bleues, et un brun aux tâches de rousseurs couvert du feu de l'enfer...

– ACE ! Hurla l'enfant toujours prisonnier de sa poigne, gesticulant avec plus de ferveur pour se libérer. ACEEEE !

– Calmes toi ou je t'ouvre la gorge, ordonna le brigand en le passant devant lui, le maintenant solidement alors qu'il avait sa lame sous la gorge du gamin.

– Je ne vois pas Thatch, commenta le moustachu, sourcils froncés.

– Je l'ai entendu brailler contre ce plouc il y a moins d'une minute, l'informa le type aux flammes écarlates.

– Vous... Vous allez me... commença à revendiquer le brigand d'une voix incertaine.

Ace apparut derrière lui à une vitesse phénoménale... Surhumaine... Il gronda :

– Tu vas commencer par LÂCHER MON PETIT FRÈRE !

Il lui mit un violent coup dans les côtes, l'envoyant voler contre un arbre. Ace réceptionna Luffy dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'atteigne le sol, le libérant de ses entraves.

L'enfant se jeta à son cou, pleurant tout son saoul :

– Aceuuh ! J'étais inquiet ! T'es en retard ! Et t'es jamais en retard ! Et j'ai cru que… J'ai eu si peur ! Ace !

Soupirant d'ennui, son frère le taquina en le soulevant, le calant contre son torse :

– Tu as réussi à te faire kidnapper par des brigands et tout ce que tu dis c'est que je suis en retard...

– Je suis content que tu sois là aussi, sanglota l'enfant, un petit rire lui échappant, calant sa tête contre son torse, sentant la torpeur le prendre.

– Il a pris un méchant coup sur la tête, il s'endort, lança amèrement Ace à l'attention de ses frères. Il faut le ramener...

– REVIENS ICI BÂTARD ! Leur parvint un cri de la planque, interrompant Ace.

Marco et Vista se postèrent entre Ace et l'entrée, prêts à le couvrir. Ils ne purent que soupirer en voyant Thatch surgir, poings brandis.

– Tu as une guerre de retard, commenta Vista, soulagé de voir que son frère semblait aller bien.

– Vista ? Marco ? Vous êtes venus nous chercher ? VITE ! L'autre malade a pris le petit Luffy ! Faut le trouver ! Ace va nous tuer ! Je vais me tuer ! C'est horribleeee !

– Thatch, commença Vista, las par son agitation.

– Mais il n'y a pas de Thatch qui tienne ! Il est blessé à la tête ! Sûrement une commotion ! Faut le trouver ! Le soigner ! Le ...ACE VA NOUS TUER !

– Calmes toi, yoi, grogna Marco en s'écartant,le laissant voir Ace debout, un air ennuyé sur le visage, portant dans ses bras son frère endormi.

– - Oh... Ace... Luffy... Ace... Sa tête... se mit à sangloter le quatrième commandant.

– - Rentrons, vous avez besoin de soins, le coupa le second commandant en tournant des talons pour se diriger vers le Moby Dick.

– - Il n'est pas fâché tu sais, juste très inquiet, le rassura Vista.

– - Tu veux peut-être te charger de notre prisonnier, yoi, lança Marco en indiquant le chef des brigands qui avait perdu d'autres dents en rencontrant le tronc de face.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour/ bonsoir , **_

_**Il fait beau, il fait froid. Bienvenue en cette fin d'automne glacial.**_

_**DEJA : MERCI ! pour vos reviews et follows.**_

_**L'écriture est un art qui peut être savouré par la contemplation de ce qu'on peut faire en un temps limité, de façon intuitive. Laisser sa plume filer... De nos jours, c'est devenu un moyen de trouver une reconnaissance. **_

_**Un de mes amis est auteur. Il est frustré car sa plume n'est pas reconnue. Or la reconnaissance qu'il guette est une reconnaissance nationale voir internationale. Pas une reconnaissance anonyme et épistolaire comme celle dont on se satisfait en écrivant et publiant en ligne. Alors il m'a dit une chose qui m'a blessée en tant qu'auteure ( de ffn ou de récits que je publie ou non puisque le 3/4 de mes textes sont des textes que mes seuls yeux parcourent ). Il m'a dit : on n'est pas auteur tant qu'on n'a pas publié, tant qu'on n'est pas connu. **_

_**Tout ce que j'ai réussi à lui répondre c'est qu'un.e auteur.e est une personne qui est à l'origine de quelque chose. Tu es auteur.e par ton acte de création, non pas par la reconnaissance que tu peux avoir. **_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Sofia.**_

* * *

Barbe Blanche avait été soulagé de voir ses fils revenir sains et saufs. Personne n'avait commenté la sombre humeur de Ace lorsque celui-ci était arrivé sur le pont, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers l'infirmerie avec son petit frère. L'enfant était à présent endormi.

L'empereur se leva dans un soupir. Il allait rendre justice à présent.

La présence d'un enfant sur un bateau pirate tel que le Moby Dick avait de fact déjà attiré l'attention. Et, de bouche à oreille, les plus sombres réseaux du Nouveau Monde avaient pris connaissance de l'information. Que des brigands finissent par les attaquer pour s'en prendre à cet équipage intouchable par le biais de l'enfant qu'ils protégeaient étaient à prévoir. Ace n'avait juste pas prévu que cela se passe alors qu'il n'était pas là pour protéger son précieux cadet.

Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embarqué sur le navire de l'empereur. Il aurait été moins en sécurité sur East Blue, il le savait. L'attaque du village et l'histoire de Grey Terminal avaient rendu l'enfant suspicieux , inquiet quant à ses capacités. Rien ne l'avait préparé à la violence qu'il avait vécue. Et Ace s'était juré que cette violence ne lui retomberait pas dessus. Il se l'était juré au nom de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sabo dans le passé.

La mise à mort de ces brigands avait été brutale, d'une violence que peu connaissent et assument. L'empereur et ses commandants avaient fait passer un message clair par cet acte : quiconque s'en prend à l'enfant ou à un membre de l 'équipage en subira les conséquences. Les journaux parlaient de folie, de cruauté. Les équipages pirates ne pouvaient que frissonner d'horreur à l'idée de croiser la route du célèbre Moby Dick dans les semaines à venir.

* * *

Voilà une quinzaine de jours qu'ils avaient été kidnappé Thatch et lui. Depuis cette malheureuse expérience, tous étaient devenus surprotecteurs, de quoi agacer l'enfant de temps en temps. Il était habitué à avoir un certain niveau de liberté à Dawn. Ici, sur le Moby Dick, il y avait toujours un commandant qui gardait un œil sur lui et Ace faisait de son mieux pour être ce commandant là le deux tiers du temps.

Alors, lorsqu'ils avaient ce matin, fait escale, c'était dans un soupir qu'il avait constaté que pour pouvoir mettre pied à terre, il devrait s'attendre à être suivi d'une milice. Les commandants ne comptaient pas laisser le fiasco de la dernière fois se répéter. Luffy n'avait pas eut la force de se complaindre, sa dernière visite d'île avait finit par un kidnapping. Il avait peur, malgré son agacement. Peur de se retrouver seul. Peur de subir une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas subit. Il aimait sa liberté, mais il en était venu à craindre de mettre pied à terre sur une île inconnue alors qu'il n'avait depuis Dawn plus trouvé la volonté de combattre qu'il avait. Son passage à tabac par les pirates qui avaient attaqué le village l'avait rendu fébrile. Craintif quant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il venait à combattre alors qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de gagner... Il était devenu l'enfant de neuf ans qu'il n'aurait jamais du être , un enfant ayant conscience de sa précarité et de la violence du monde.

Assis sur une caisse derrière une boutique lambda, il avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, peu ravi que cela se produise encore. Ils avaient débarqué la veille au soir et n'avaient mis pied à terre qu'au matin.

Là, il avait lâché la main de son frère un bref, très bref, instant et finit perdu… Il avait levé les yeux et avait simplement et tristement constaté qu'il était seul. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : ne pas bouger afin que les autres aient plus de facilités à le trouver. Cela n'avait pas été d'un grand secours puisque, malgré son manque de déplacements, personne ne l'avait encore trouvé. Il était seul, perdu, depuis bientôt deux heures et cette solitude subie commençait à le peser.

\- Arrêtes toi Blue Gentleman ! aboya une voix, le faisant violemment sursauter tant il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Hhaha, comme si quelqu'un s'arrêtait vraiment à cet ordre, ria une voix.

Luffy fronça des sourcils, voyant une dizaine de silhouettes courser une autre silhouette, enveloppée dans une large cape, s'engouffrant dans la ruelle où il avait eu la sage idée de ne pas bouger.

Un coup de feu retentit, effleurant le bras de l'enfant qui, dans un petit cri, plongea à terre pour ne pas se prendre de balles perdues.

L'individu qui était coursé s'arrêta net en voyant l'enfant à terre, ses mains portées à sa tête, le regard brillant d'inquiétude.

\- Tires pas, idiot, y a un civil, aboya quelqu'un.

\- Ce ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral, répliqua le mauvais tireur.

Luffy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait simplement trouver son frère, maintenant plus désespérément que jamais. Pourquoi Diable avait-il lâché sa main?

**HOPE YOU ENJOYEDDDD **

**SABO IS BACKKKKKKK**


	18. Chapter 18

_**En onze jours, 2 671 lectures. Je suis WAW devant ce chiffre.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Sofia.**_

* * *

L'inconnu coursé s'accroupit près de lui, le faisant se reculer, effrayé. Il ne vit pas l'éclat de tristesse qui brilla dans le regard de l'inconnu encapuchonné. Il ne s'approcha pas plus de l'enfant, il ne voulait pas plus l'effrayer qu'il ne l'était. Et surtout : il ne voulait pas être la cause de sa panique.

\- Bonjour petit, sourit-il, son visage caché par une large cape. Je suis désolé que tu aies été mêlé à cela.

Luffy ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre après tout ? Il vit l'inconnu se relever pour faire face à ses poursuivants. Il allait mettre un terme à cette mascarade afin de trouver les gardiens de cet enfant.

\- Vous n'avez pas de chance. En bon gentleman, je comptais vous laisser vivre. Mais vous avez commis l'erreur de blesser un enfant. Alors je vais devoir vous tuer.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix posée, trop calme pour qu'il ne soit pas pris au sérieux.

\- Viens, révolutionnaire ! le provoqua le mauvais tireur, dressant son arme.

C'est à une vitesse effrayante que leur opposant les opposa. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire, ni frapper, ni tirer. Ils ne purent que constater de leur impuissance. Il les tua proprement, sans effusion de sang, sans plus d'horreur qu'il n'y avait.

Luffy était resté contre son mur, effrayé et fasciné. Cet inconnu semblait aussi fort que son frère. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses adversaires avec une efficacité et vitesse effrayant… Il les avait tués sans sourciller, sans hésiter. Mais rien ne

\- Tu vas bien, petit, demanda l'inconnu en revenant vers lui.

Luffy le fixait, sourcils froncés. Ce type n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il le sentait.

Alors… Pourquoi n'osait-il pas lui adresser la parole ? Il sentait cet inconnu comme étant familier et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Où sont tes parents ?

Luffy ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ou non dire à cet inconnu qui avait quand même tué une dizaine de personnes en un temps record et sans hésiter.

\- Tu ne me sembles pas très loquace. On va faire un deal : je te soigne et te ramène à tes parents, ok ?

Luffy l'étudia, sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas mauvais… Et il allait l'aider à trouver son frère, donc… C'était mieux que d'attendre là et risquer de se faire attaquer, comme sur l'île où lui et Thatch avaient été violentés.

\- Ok, décida l'enfant en prenant la main que l'inconnu tendait vers lui.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Luffy.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Sabo.

\- Mon grand frère aussi s'appelait Sabo.

\- Ah ?

\- Mais il est mort… Mais on est toujours frères. On a juré.

Luffy lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Le révolutionnaire fronça des sourcils. Il avait des flashs de mémoire, entendait deux voix d'enfants parler de liberté… Qui était ce gosse ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il savait, au fin fond de son être, qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver tant qu'il serait là.

* * *

Ace était sur le pont, inquiet comme jamais. Son précieux petit frère était porté disparu depuis des heures ! Ils avaient arpenté l'île dans tous les sens, cherché dans chaque recoin, gentiment interrogé tous les tordus de cette ville… Et son précieux, pur et innocent cadet demeurait introuvable. Ils étaient tombés sur des corps dans une ruelle. Ils avaient tous été tués. Ace espérait que cela n'ait rien à voir avec son cadet.

\- La seule explication logique serait qu'il est sur un navire, soupira Thatch.

\- Un navire qui n'a pas encore levé l'ancre, espérons, soupira Izou.

\- Nous ne pouvons spéculer, yoi, les reprit Marco.

Ace n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle, déjà minime, qu'il avait de son pouvoir.

\- Allons allons, il a surement rencontré une âme charitable qui ne tardera pas à nous ramener notre cadet, relativisa Barbe Blanche, espérant que son jeune commandant n'enflamme pas l'île entière, si pas le navire…

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû lâcher sa main, _j'aurai dû_ être plus attentif, grondait Ace, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Empereur, interpella une voix sur les quais.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Un inconnu enveloppé d'une cape dont le visage était dissimulé par sa large capuche. On pouvait voir une veste en queue de pie bleu dépasser.

\- Un révolutionnaire, grogna Izou.

\- Blue Gentleman, yoi, commenta Marco, un sourcil haussé. Que leur voulait le bras droit de la Révolution ? Que leur voulait l'une des personnes les plus craintes de la Révolution ?

\- Permission de monter à bord ?

\- Accordée. Viens me dire ce que tu veux gamin.

Le bras droit due l'homme le plus recherché du monde bondit sur le pont. Il arriva devant l'empereur, prêtant peu d'attention aux commandants.

\- J'aurai une question à vous poser, Edward Newgate.

\- Poses la, nous avons autre chose à faire.

Un léger rire échappa à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui ne se formalisa pas de la brusquerie des pirates. Barbe Blanche était poli mais on voyait qu'il avait des priorités.

\- Que ferait un enfant à votre bord, demanda, sans détours, d'un ton soudain sérieux l'anonyme. Tous les commandants se tendirent à cette question.

Ace fut parcouru d'une volée de flammes. Il gronda :

\- Si tu as posé un doigt sur mon petit frère, je te réduirai en cendres, révolutionnaire ou pas !

\- Attends de voir s'ils ont vraiment Luffy avant de menacer les gens, yoi, soupira Marco, sur ses gardes malgré tout.

\- Et ne menaces pas le numéro deux des révolutionnaires à tout va, s'exaspéra Thatch.

\- Que signifie ta question, Blue Gentlaman ?

\- J'ai croisé un enfant perdu. Il disait que sa maison était une baleine et son frère pirate. J'ai cru qu'il racontait des histoires, surtout qu'il commençait à s'endormir sur le chemin vers notre abri. Alors il m'a dit que son frère était un certain Ace et qu'il allait bruler la ville pour le trouver..

\- C'est du Luffy tout craché ce genre de discours, ria Thatch.

\- Ne ris pas, idiot ! On ne sait toujours pas comment il s'est retrouvé mêlé aux révolutionnaires, grogna Haruta.

\- Dans quelles circonstances as-tu croisé notre cadet et pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi, gamin, demanda calmement Barbe Blanche, son regard promettant mille souffrances à ce jeune homme encapuchonné s'il avait fait du mal au jeune Luffy.

Ledit jeune homme afficha un large sourire. Il expliqua :

\- J'étais poursuivi par le Ciper Phol. J'ai préféré éviter l'affrontement, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces idiots. C'est alors que, dans une ruelle, on est tombés sur cet enfant au regard chagriné qui semblait perdu.

Ace pâlit en entendant que son précieux petit frère avait fait la rencontre du Ciper Phol, les assassins du gouvernement. Et lui n'avait pa été là pour le protéger…

\- Une balle perdue l'a effleuré, poursuivit le révolutionnaire, son aura s'assombrissant à ce souvenir. Alors je les ai tous tués. Proprement et rapidement.

\- Il a terni l'innocence de notre pauvre Luffy, pleura Thatch.

\- Où. Est. LUFFY ? gronda Ace, s'avançant vers l'inconnu encapuchonné.

\- Auprès de mes camarades. Je devais m'assurer que vous ne l'aviez pas kidnappé.

\- Techniquement, Ace l'a kidnappé à son grand père, commenta nerveusement Thatch.

\- Mais c'était un kidnapping consensuel, notifia Haruta.

\- Fermez-la un peu vous, cracha Ace, peu enclin à rire ou les entendre rire de la situation. Il était inquiet pour son frère. Luffy… Son précieux petit Luffy avait assisté à des mises à mort et été blessé par balle ! _Encore_ !

\- - Je vais vous mener au petit, conclut le révolutionnaire en quittant le navire.


	19. Chapter 19

Bon retour parmi les aventures anti-canoniques de notre fratrie favorite !

J'ai écrit avec autant de zèle que j'évite les accidents à vélo, donc me revoici, avec ce nouveau chapitre !

_**POUR RÉPONDRE AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Rose-Eliade :** Merci pour ton retour ! Non, il n'a pas reconnu Sabo, mais on peut aisément le comprendre, notre beau blond porte une cape ( pensons à Dragon à Loguetown ou Sabo quand il apparaît à Dressrosa, it's not easy xp)

**Eylin** : J'espère que la suite sera à hauteur de ta patience ^^

**Aurysadik** : Merci pour ta réaction ^^

**Nissa**: j'ai moins de retard que Ryanair, non xD

Bonne lecture,

Sofia

* * *

Luffy ne pleurait pas. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Il était assis sur ce lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante, fixant l'inconnu face à lui qui tentait de le rassurer. Il avait battu en retraite au fond du lit, collé au mur, le plus loin possible de cet inconnu à l'étrange tête et au maquillage effrayant. Quand s'était-il endormi ? Où était le Sabo qui n'était _pas_ Sabo qui l'avait aidé ? Pourquoi finissait-il toujours seul ?

\- Luffy-boy, voyons, petit chat, ne fais pas cette tête, roucoula l'homme-femme dont l'immense tête qui l'effrayait.

\- Chui pas un chat… Et je veux mon grand frère ! répliqua Luffy, sourcils froncés, les yeux brillants.

\- Il arrive, mon compagnon est allé le chercher. N'aies pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal…

\- T'es bizarre. Et tu m'fais peur, renifla Luffy, se serrant plus encore contre le mur, tentant de contenir ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Arrêtez de l'embêter, Iva-chan, vous allez finir par le faire pleurer, intervint un autre inconnu, moins bizarre qui semblait lassé du comportement de son camarade.

\- Mais…

\- Je refuse de faire face au courroux du chef de staff lorsqu'il reviendra, soupira un autre, dans un rire nerveux.

\- Faut dire, il s'est attaché à ce môme, remarqua un autre.

\- De là à tous nous menacer s'il lui arrivait malheur, soupira dramatiquement un tiers.

\- Le faire pleurer c'est considéré comme un malheur? demanda une voix inquiète.

\- Il ne pleure pas, si, tenta de se rassurer un révolutionnaire lambda en scrutant le visage de l'enfant.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le garçon qui avait battu en retraite dans un coin de la pièce, ayant quitté son lit à un moment donné durant leur discussion, son visage caché dans ses genoux, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements et de légers hoquets lui échappaient…. Ok… Il pleurait… Ok... Ils étaient peut être foutus...

\- Mince, on est mort, se lamenta un malheureux.

\- Iva-chan l'a effrayé, se complaignit un autre.

Des bruits de pas précipités les firent tous se taire. Ils brandirent leurs armes, prêts à défendre leur planque, prêts à défendre le gamin qui était cher au chef de staff… Et dont la survie éviterait qu'une guerre n'éclate entre les Révolutionnaires et l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde...

\- LUFFY ! hurla une voix qui les fit tressaillir d'horreur alors qu'une flammèche trop vive passait entre eux pour atteindre l'enfant à terre, bras ouverts comme pour l'engloutir dans un câlin plus que nécessaire.

Ledit enfant leva les yeux à l'entente de cette voix qu'il reconnaissait. Il plongea dans les bras ouverts qui l'invitaient silencieusement, pleurant sans plus de retenue:

\- Aceuuhhh ! J'ai eu si peur ! Et Grosse Tête est trop bizarreee !

\- Hey ! s'indigna Ivankov, outrée.

\- Laisses-les se retrouver toi, grogna Thatch qui arrivait, agacé que leur petit Luffy pleure.

\- Appliques _tes_ conseils, yoi : ne menaces pas les révolutionnaires, soupira, las, Marco, soulagé malgré tout de voir Luffy.

\- Lu , tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? demandait Ace, mort d'inquiétude, examinant son frère sous toutes ses coutures, le regard soucieux et soulage à la fois.

\- Le gentil m'a soigné. Mais j'ai rien, répondit dans un hoquet l'enfant. Ace effleura son bras bandé, soulagé. Il avait craint le pire. Ils avaient évité le pire, une fois encore...

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu… Pardon Lu… souffla Ace en serrant contre lui la frêle carrure de son cadet dont les hoquets se calmaient doucement.

\- Chui désolé de m'être perdu… J'voulais pas…

\- -Oh Lu… Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner… répétait Ace, gardant contre lui son frère tremblant. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. Calmes toi maintenant...

Marco, Izou et Thatch ne pouvaient que sourire alors que leur frère berçait le garçon dans ses bras. Il aurait réduit l'île en cendres pour le retrouver, et personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. En tout cas, personne à bord n'aurait voulu essayer de faire face à la folie de Ace... Car ils étaient certains d'une chose : perdre Luffy c'était perdre Ace. Perdre le Ace qu'ils connaissaient. Rencontrer la noirceur qu'un enfant souriant avait réussi à bannir un jour dans une forêt à East Blue...

\- Visiblement les pirates ne l'avaient pas kidnappé, soupira avec soulagement un révolutionnaire.

\- Sinon le garçon n'aurait pas eu cette réaction, acquiesça un autre avec logique.

\- Après le reconditionnement comportemental peut faire faire de terribles choses…

\- Mais bon il ne s'agit pas là de Kaido mais de Newgate, notifia son camarade.

\- Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, rien ne prouve que Newgaate est resté fidèle à sa réputation, grogna un autre.

Marco, Izou et Thatch fixaient avec suspicion les révolutionnaires. Qu'ils parlent de Luffy comme d'un enfant malmené et victime de leurs sévices ne leur plaisait pas. Ils ne laisseraient pas leurs spéculations séparer les deux frères. Ils devraient les tuer pour séparer Ace et Luffy. Et Marco étant un Phénix, il était littéralement impossible de le tuer…

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que la Marine s'inquiète de leur rencontre et vienne mettre son nez dans cette fâcheuse histoire.

Luffy fut sujet à encore plus de vigilance de la part des commandants qui craignaient qu'à chaque débarquement, ils doivent faire face à une situation de crise…

Ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts à ce que cet aimant à problème pouvait attirer... **_(nda: ni à la folie de l'auteure que je suis ahahah)._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Deux en deux jours, je vous gâte ! **

**Hahha, je plaisante, les miracles ça arrive ! **

**Merci pour vos lecture et reviews, **

**Je suis ravie que tu adores, ROSE-ELIADE !**

** Et merci pour ce retour positif, LILILYS ! **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Sofia**

* * *

C'est un Dragon sombre qui leur faisait face. Ivankov, commandant des Révolutionnaires, et Sabo, son chef de staff, lui avaient fait un rapport qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il était inquiet et cela, tous pouvaient l'affirmer. Sourcils froncés, Sabo se demandait pourquoi son supérieur avait changé de comportement en entendant le nom du garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré, le petit Luffy pour qui il avait ressenti cet étrange besoin de s'assurer de sa sécurité et son bien-être.

\- Vous me dites que l'empereur Barbe Blanche a un enfant à son bord, répéta-t-il.

\- Où est le problème ? Cet enfant n'a visiblement pas été kidnappé, sourcilla Invankov.

\- Et vous me dites que cet enfant s'appelle Luffy et vient d'East Blue… soupira, las, le leader des révolutionnaires.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Dragon-san, demanda, sourcils froncés, le blond face à lui. Sabo était inquiet. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de laisser l'enfant aux pirates, et la réaction de son supérieur ne le rassurait pas. Qu'est ce que Luffy allait subir parce qu'il avait cru aux mots de quelques pirates ? Il savait que ce Ace était trop violent pour qu'on lui laisse la charge d'un enfant. Et si le pirate lui faisait du mal ? Et si le garçon … Il passait de pâle horreur à sombre rage, ce qui inquiétait Ivankov qui le fixait lorsqu'il ne fixait pas Dragon. Tous ses camarades avaient perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas… Et Dragon ne répondait pas ! A quel moment avaient-ils fait un mauvais choix par rapport au jeune garçon ? Ce Luffy semblait rassuré lorsqu'il avait vu le commandant Ace Aux Poings Ardents.

Dragon passa une main sur son visage, décidant :

\- Je vais rendre une petite visite à Newgate dans quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi cet enfant vous inquiète autant, demanda, inquiet, Sabo. Il s'était pris d'affection pour ce gamin. S'il l'avait laissé aux mains de pirates lui causant du tort, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une telle erreur… Pas alors que ce gamin lui avait fait confiance ! Posant son regard sur le paysage que lui offrait la baie vitrée de son bureau, Dragon resta silencieux quelques longues minutes. Il admira les teintes écarlates qui se posaient sur Baltigo, le ciel se mêlant à l'océan dans un éventail de nuances de couleurs. Il finit par raconter :

\- Sur East Blue, il y a une île nommée Dawn. C'est de là que tu viens, Sabo. Cette île a été victime de terrible attaques récemment. J'ai envoyé un informateur sur place afin de me renseigner sur la situation. J'ai découvert que l'empereur Edward Newgate avait mis l'île sous sa protection il y a quelques mois. Et qu'un enfant avait disparu.

\- Ils l'ont vraiment kidnappé alors, s'affola Ivankov, son visage entre ses mains.

\- Cet enfant se nomme Monkey D Luffy.

\- Monkey D… C'est… inspira avec horreur Sabo.

\- Mon fils, conclut Dragon dans un soupir.

\- Je vous accompagne sur le Moby Dick, décida, sombre, Sabo.

Dragon se tourna vers eux, plantant son regard dans celui de son second. Il y lisait honte, colère, inquiétude…

\- Nous irons comprendre la situation, pas combattre. Je ne tolèrerai un usage de la force que s'ils ont _vraiment_ kidnappé mon fils.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est par hasard que c'est ton enfant qui se retrouve mêlé à ça, grogna Ivankov.

\- Non, je ne crois pas au hasard. Mais je vois mal Newgate menacer un enfant.

Les deux agents quittèrent le bureau, laissant Dragon à ses réflexions et sa contemplation de Baltigo. Il avait appris très peu de choses sur ce qui avait mené son fils sur le navire de l'empereur, mais il avait compris l'essentiel : son fls avait vécu une violence qu'il n'aurait jamais du vivre.


	21. Chapter 21

**A travers l'écriture on met en scène des choses atroces comme on peut créer de la beauté, de l'empathie, de la douceur... Il y a des choses que des personnages de récits vivent sous notre plume d'auteur.e mais qui finalement nous passe au dessus de la tête, parce que nous savons en tant qu'auteur.e que dans le prochain chapitre, prochaine dizaine de pages, on bordera ce personnage de positivité, de douceur, de tendresse, qui l'aideront à passer outre la mauvaise expérience que nous avons crée pour lui... **

**Et puis, il y a la réalité. La vie dans toute sa violence. Et, quand un proche vit , subit, la violence du monde, de la pire des façons, aussi créative et pleine de verbe que je sois, je ne peux rien faire d'autre sinon pleurer et prendre cette personne dans mes bras. Parce que lui dire que tout ira bien est faux. Parce que je n'ai pas de mots, Ô comble pour l'auteure que je suis, pour l'aider dans sa peine... Je n'ai que mes bras pour la soutenir, et mes yeux pour pleurer... Parfois, la vie est moche, et ça fait mal, très mal. **

**Sofia.**

* * *

Shanks, assis sur le pont, le regard posé sur l'horizon, avait dans sa main le journal du jour. Il y avait lu un article qui ne lui plaisait pas. Sa bouteille de rhum posée à sa droite n'avait pas encore été ouverte. Cela était assez inhabituel que pour inquiéter l'équipage.

-Qu'as-tu lu, cap's, lança Benn, inspirant une bouffée de tabac, appuyé contre le bastingage.

\- De quoi m'inquiéter, répondit évasivement Shanks.

\- Ah ?

\- Notre enclume a des problèmes.

\- A Dawn ? C'est ce qui t'inquiète ?

\- Il n'est plus à Dawn.

\- Et où serait-il ?

\- Sur le Moby Dick.

\- Ace est commandant et Newgate ne ferait jamais de mal à la famille de ses fils, fronça des sourcils Benn.

-Je sais, je sais… C'est ce qui l'a mené là qui m'inquiète.

* * *

Ace avait laissé Luffy dormir allant déjeuner au réfectoire. Il devait encadrer sa division aujourd'hui et remplir quelques rapports. Il préférait commencer tôt afin de pouvoir accorder tout son temps à son cadet par la suite. Ils naviguaient en eaux calmes, et n'avaient croisé aucuns navires ennemis depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière île. Leur restockage avait permis de trouver des vêtements d'hiver à Luffy. Au moins était-il certain que son cadet ne serait pas trop peu couvert sur les îles hivernales. Il allait devoir retourner à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que sa croissance se déroulait normalement. Ace songeait en marchant à un moyen de le persuader de se soumettre à l'examen…

\- Ace ! Tu tombes bien, viens vite, l'interpella Izou, assis à la table des commandants, fixant le journal avec ennui.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne peut pas attendre que j'aie bu mon premier café, grogna Ace en se dirigeant vers son frère commandant.

\- On a un problème, yoi, intervint Marco, assis de l'autre côté de la table, sirotant une tasse de café noir. Ace fronça des sourcils. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les inquiéter ?

\- Lis l'article qui fait la une, l'invita Izou, poussant le journal devant lui.

\- Et ne brûle pas le journal, yoi, l'avertit Marco.

\- Tu peux toujours espérer, ricana Thatch de sa cuisine.

Sans accorder un regard à ses frères commandants qui semblaient plus pâles que d'habitude, il lut…

_« Un enfant pirate, sous la coupe d'un empereur. _

_Nos investigateurs ont eu le privilège de croiser la fameuse recrue surprotégée de l'empereur célèbre depuis l'ère du Roi des Pirates, Barbe Blanche. Vous qui avez cru à une carte maîtresse qui l'aiderait à défaire Kaidou, vous faites face à l'improbable, chers lecteurs. _

_En effet, il nous est possible d'affirmer que la fameuse nouvelle recrue n'est autre qu'un enfant, surprotégée par les commandants de flottes (surtout du nouveau second commandant, d'après nos experts). La Marine le voit déjà comme une menace même si son nom reste un mystère et a mis à prix sa tête ! Sachant que la légitimité et maitre mot de la Marine, ce sont très certainement les crimes de cette recrue qui ont mené à sa prime. Faisons-nous face à un nouvel enfant démoniaque après la survivante de Ohara ? »_

Ace arrêta de lire, ses poings s'enflammant légèrement mais ne se propageant pas sur le journal, au grand soulagement de Marco.

-Où est son avis de recherche, demanda-t-il sombrement.

-Là, le lui tendit Marco. Je tenais à m'assurer que tu n'enverrais pas tout flamber, yoi.

Ace posa un regard agacé sur l'avis de recherche. Son précieux petit frère souriait de toutes ses dents, debout à côté de lui sur un port quelconque. Ce sourire, aussi éblouissant qu'un rayon de soleil le dégrisa légèrement, mais pour un bref moment.

_-L'étincelle_, lut dans un grognement Ace.

-C'est une référence au fait qu'on vous voit toujours ensemble je pense, commenta Izou avec philosophie et amertume.

-Cent mille … Pour un putain d'enfant… Cent mille… grondait le second commandant.

-Nous le protégerons, ne l'oublies pas, yoi, intervint Marco. Il est notre frère aussi, Ace. Et rien ni personne ne pourra l'atteindre.

Ace inspira profondément. Marco avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Son frère ne serait plus jamais seul…

-Prochain navire de la marine que je croise, je le réduis en cendres, gronda Ace en se levant, allant rejoindre sa cabine. Il ressentait un besoin urgent de s'assurer que son précieux cadet allait bien, qu'il dormait bien dans son lit, en sécurité, loin de tous soucis…

-On devra être encore plus prudents quand on débarquera, soupira Thatch.

\- Il n'est pas né celui qui s'en prendra à mes fils sans en subir les conséquences, intervint Barbe Blanche en s'installant pour déguster son petit déjeuner. Il avait lu l'article, avait vu la prime. Leur cadet allait devenir la cible de quelques chasseurs de primes et le Moby Dick allait subir plus d'attaques qu'habituellement. Ils devraient être prêts à faire face à ces misérables qui allaient tenter de s'en prendre au trésor de Ace…


	22. Chapter 22

**Je pense que la force réside dans la capacité à mettre en mots nos angoisses les plus profondes et traumas les plus sombres. **

**Et, pour ce faire, il faut avoir le recul nécessaire pour accepter qu'on fait des erreurs, que le monde malgré sa mocheté n'est pas simplement sombre et que, malgré tout, nous savons ce que nous valons...**

**Connaître sa valeur reste la clé pour aller de l'avant.**

**Bonne semaine, **

**Sofia.**

* * *

Luffy faisait la moue, assis sur la figure de proue. Ace était parti avec Thatch pour une mission. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne partaient que quelques jours et pourtant, voilà plus d' une semaine qu'ils étaient partis. Il avait posé des questions à tout le monde, personne ne l'avait informé de l'avancée de cette fameuse mission. Ce silence l'agaçait et l'inquiétait. Son frère ne lui mentait jamais. Et Ace avait promis qu'il ne tarderait pas.

De plus, depuis que sa tête était à prix, il était encore plus surveillé qu'il ne l'était avant. On ne le laissait jamais sur le pont sans surveillance, il y avait toujours au moins un commandant qui l'avait à l'œil. Il sentait ces présences, même si elles étaient souvent discrètes.

Il n'aimait pas l'inquiétude qui régnait sur le navire depuis quelques jours. Elle avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Plusieurs membres de la division de son frère avaient essayé de jouer avec lui, mais il avait fui leur compagnie, peu désireux d'entendre ces presque inconnus tenter de le rassurer. C'était Ace son grand frère, c'était lui qu'il voulait. Pas les hommes de Ace. Et Luffy, dans son inconfort, ne remarquait même pas que l'épisode de Dawn l'avait profondément marqué.

Il ne remarquait pas qu'il n'était plus l'enfant qui abordait des inconnus à tout va. Ou du moins, ne l'était-il pas lorsque son frère n'était pas dans les parages. Lorsque l'aura protectrice de ce grand frère ne posait pas un voile chaleureux sur ses épaules. Lorsque, inconsciemment, il était certain que tout irait bien, quoi qu'il advienne...

\- Luffy, qu'est ce que tu fais seul, yoi, l'interpella gentiment Marco en arrivant.

Le garçon, assis sur la figure de proue, ne lui accorda pas un regard, se souvenant que le commandant n'avait pas voulu l'informer quant à la mission de son frère.

-Tu boudes encore, yoi?

\- J'boude pas, répliqua le garçon avec humeur.

\- Tu es inquiet, je le conçois, mais tu sais qu'il ne tardera pas, yoi.

\- Il avait dit pas plus de trois jours, répliqua Luffy, le regard braqué sur l'horizon. Ils approchaient d'une île. Il voulait se perdre en forêt, se percher dans un arbre, s'isoler... Il voulait Ace. Il voulait retrouver la sécurité de sa présence...

Il voulait son frère car il avait le sentiment que plus ils étaient éloignés, moins il avait de chances de le retrouver. Et il avait peur . Peur de finir seul. Peur de... De revivre la douleur de la perte de Sabo...

Face à l'air renfermé de Luffy, Marco poussa un soupir inaudible. Il comprenait son comportement. Mais ils n'avaient pas reçu d'appel de Ace ou Thatch. Ils avaient essayé de les contacter mais n'avaient eut aucune réponse. Alors leur capitaine avait décidé de faire escale sur l'île où ils avaient été envoyés une dizaine de jour plus tôt afin de s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Il était courant que Ace perde son escargophone , mais que Thatch en fasse de même n'était pas habituel...

\- On va faire escale dans l'heure, yoi. Ne restes pas là, s'il te plaît.

\- Je veux rester sur le pont, expliqua Luffy.

\- Alors restes à côté de Pops, yoi.

Luffy leva enfin les yeux de l'île, les posant sur Marco. Le premier commandant put alors, pour la première fois constater les dégâts de l'inquiétude sur l'enfant de neufs ans. Il avait des cernes trop grandes pour êtres dues à la fatigue. Il était pâle. Et son sourire , son sourire éblouissant, si caractéristique, avait disparu. Cette vision désola Marco, broyant son cœur. Il revoyait le regard torturé de Ace lorsqu'il avait dû s'en aller, lui faisant promettre de prendre soin de son petit frère.

\- D'accord, répondit d'une voix plus calme Luffy.

Il bondit à terre, réajustant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, avant de se diriger vers le siège du capitaine, plus loin. Marco suivait le garçon du regard, songeant à la tête que ferait Ace s'il voyait dans quel état était le petit garçon à présent...

\- Dis Marco, lança Luffy, s'arrêtant dans son avancée.

\- Oui, Luffy, yoi?

\- Ace va bien, hein? Il reviendra?

\- Oui. On va s'en assurer, yoi.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, yoi. Je te le promets.

Luffy lui adressa un petit sourire. Son premier sourire, bien qu'il soit terne, depuis des jours. Il avait confiance en Marco. Il savait que le commandant ne lui mentait pas et ne lui mentirait jamais.

\- Okay!Je te crois, répondit-il en poursuivant vers le siège du capitaine.

Marco poussa un profond soupir. Il ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir cet enfant. Ne pas voir son regard se ternir...

L'île était sous leur protection. Thatch et Ace y avaient été envoyés car des brigands faisaient pression aux locaux pour leur prendre leurs biens ou les agresser. Jamais une des îles sous la protection de l'empereur n'avait été coupée du monde assez longtemps que pour qu'un groupe y fasse sa loi à tout va...Alors lorsque Newgate avait appris que cette île avait été prise à parti par des brigands, il avait rapidement agi en conséquences.

Or, ce qui de base était une mission de routine était devenu quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ni Ace ni Thatch n'étaient joignables sur leurs denden mushis et l'équipage tout entier était impuissant face à la tristesse et l'inquiétude du petit frère du second commandant... Voir le petit Luffy sombre était pire que de ne pas savoir où en étaient les deux commandants en mission.

\- Marco, vas voir ce qu'il se passe en ville. Emmènes Izou et Haruta avec toi. Que les autres commandants soient prêts à toute éventualité, ordonna Barbe Blanche , calmement installé sur son siège, une coupe de sake en main. Ils venaient de jeter l'ancre. Ils ne comptaient pas perdre de temps ou prendre des risques. Ils allaient agir avec efficacité et justesse.

\- Je te tiendrai informé, yoi, acquiesça devaient vite régler ça afin de mettre un terme à l'état catatonique du rayon de soleil du navire...

\- Où est le petit Luffy, s'enquit Teach, debout plus loin, figeant Marco et ses frères qui étaient sur le point de quitter le navire.

\- Me dites pas qu'il est à terre, supplia Bleinhem.

\- C'est fort probable qu'il le soit, commenta Kingdew.

Un brouhaha suivit cette remarque. Ils étaient sur une île potentiellement dangereuse et le gamin était bien trop imprévisible pour rester hors de leur champs de vision ! En plus, sa tête avait été mise à prix, alors ils devaient le trouver avant que ces brigands ou d'autres chasseurs de primes rodant dans le coin ne lui mettent la main dessus ! Les membres de la seconde division étaient pâles à l'idée d'avoir perdu le précieux petit frère de leur commandant ... Ils devaient le trouver ! Il en allait de leur honneur ! Les anciens membres des Spades Pirates étaient enflammés de rage : ils ne comptaient pas laisser le trésor de leur capitaine entre les mains de quelques malotrus ! Ils allaient se battre pour...

\- Marco, Haruta, Izou, occupez vous de votre mission, les autres, trouvez le petit, intervint d'une voix forte Barbe Blanche, interrompant tout le monde dans ces tentatives de plans et de compréhension...

\- Nous y allons, Oyaji. Dis moi si vous retrouvez le petit, yoi, lança Marco en sautant à terre, rapidement suivi de Haruta et Izou.

Ils ressentaient avec plus de violence l'empressement de la situation...

Ace se réveilla en grognant. Il avait sans doute encore fait une crise de narcolepsie. Il lança un bref coups d'œil à ce qui l'entourait, peu étonné de revoir la pièce miteuse qui leur servait de cellule. Sans ces maudites menottes de granit marin, il aurait déjà tout réduit en cendres pour retourner sur le Moby Dick. Ils avaient une bonne semaine de retard. Rien d'inhabituel quand on connaissait sa tendance à se perdre et à se trouver mêlé à mille et une embrouilles. Mais là, son précieux petit frère l'attendait et il lui avait promis de ne pas tarder... Il grogna d'agacement. Ils devaient sortir de là ! Il devait retrouver son précieux petit frère !

\- Réveillé, lança une voix, mi amusée, mi lasse.

Il avisa son camarade, enchaîné plus loin et grogna :

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps, Thatch ?

\- Pas plus de deux heures. Il fait jour depuis peu.

\- Hmmm, on a assez traîné ici, faut bouger.

\- Tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé qui a la clé de tes menottes, on évite de les provoquer.

\- Luffy va s'inquiéter, il est sûrement déjà mort d'inquiétude... La dernière fois que j'ai tardé à revenir, il n'a presque pas mangé pendant trois jours...

\- Voyons, tu dramatises Ace...

\- La dernière fois, tu étais là pour veiller à ce qu'il mange un minimum. Là...

\- Marco t'a promis de veiller sur lui. Tu sais que c'est une mère poule quand il veut.

\- S'il t'entendait, tu irais dire bonjour au pont, ria Ace.

\- Je suis certain que le petit va bien vas !

Ils se turent lorsque des exclamation grossières les informèrent de l'arrivée dans la planque des brigands. La-dite planque était une maison sans étages avec une partie aménagée d'une cellule, l'autre occupée de chaises et tables.

\- Je te dis que c'est une mauvais idée, grognait l'un en ouvrant.

\- Et moi je dis que c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour ne pas nous faire massacrer, répliqua son vis-à-vis en entrant dans la planque, suivi de son acolyte.

\- Que tu l'aies kidnappé alors qu'on a déjà ces deux là entre nos mains est ce qui causera notre perte, s'énerva son homologue.

\- Je te dis que quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pas réfléchi ! Alors on va pas débattre des heures !

\- Mais tu te fous de moi ? C'est un gosse ! Ils vont nous massacrer sans hésiter !

\- C'est pas un gosse ! C'est _l'Étincelle _! Sa tête est mise à prix.

Ace sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.


	23. Chapter 23

**Weber est très certainement l'un des auteurs les plus fascinants ( et fous) de la sociologie des religions. **

**Après, Bourdieu est fascinant et Goffman est un artiste ! Mais bon, Weber a un sacré niveau, il faut le dire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sofia.**

* * *

Non, c'était impossible... Ces enfoirés ne pouvaient pas avoir mis la main sur son précieux petit frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Marco avait juré de veiller sur lui. Il savait que le Phénix était digne de confiance... Seule la mort aurait pu l'empêcher de respecter sa parole or, avec son pouvoir régénérant, il ne pouvait pas... Pas alors que ces bandits étaient des larves ! Pas alors que Luffy était le rayon de soleil du navire, _son_ rayon de soleil... Quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui avait séparé Luffy du reste de l'équipage. Ou quelqu'un... Malgré le granit marin, Thatch sentait l'atmosphère autour de Ace se réchauffer, son aura se faisant tellement menaçante que l'espace autour du second commandant lui même semblait se distordre... Il ne contrôlait pas sa rage, ni son inquiétude.

\- Espérons que les autres l'auront vite rattrapé

Imbécile, s'il dit qu'on l'a enlevé, on va vraiment mourir... Autant l'avoir comme monnaie d'échange pour le pire des cas...

\- On connaît la forêt, pas lui. Ce gosse ira pas loin.

Ace et Thatch se lancèrent un regard pour s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne rêvait. Comment ces misérables avaient pu mettre la main sur Luffy? L'avaient-ils vraiment?

Ace ne prit pas la peine de les laisser avancer dans leur discussion, se levant d'un bond leste, hurlant:

\- Oy ! Si vous avez touché à un cheveu de mon pur Luffy je vous arrache les intestins pour vous pendre avec!

Ces misérables brigands coursaient son précieux petit frère à travers la forêt ! Il devait avoir si peur... Le dernier à l'avoir coursé dans une forêt était Bluejam... Il devait le retrouver! Il devait le retrouver avant eux!

\- D'un créatif, ria Thatch.

Les deux brigands qui se disputaient s'approchèrent de leur cellule qui faisait un coin de la pièce. Ils dirent:

\- Tu crois être en position de nous menacer ? Baisses d'un ton, Portgas !

\- Sinon ce joli minois au chapeau de paille sera abîmé.

\- Et il sera vendu moins cher...

\- Abîmés, ils coûtent toujours moins cher...

Ses prunelles d'un argent aussi luisant que de la lave, ses poings serrés à tel point que ses jointures blanchissaient, Ace , dans un hurlement de pure rage, se jeta sur les barreaux. Thatch soupira face à cette violence brute. Ace avait toujours eut un problème de contrôle. Mais depuis que l'adorable petit Luffy était à bord, c'était différent... C'était pire...Ce que les brigands n'avaient pas prévu était que les barreaux cèdent sous la violence du coups et que la porte soit arrachée...

Aussi ne purent-ils que déglutir alors que face à eux, Portgas D Ace, privé des pouvoirs de son fruit du démon, les écrasait de son aura menaçante et imposante. Il se tenait là, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, disant :

\- Bien, reprenons notre discussion... Vous parliez de blesser mon précieux et pur petit frère ?

\- On... Je... Jamais... fit l'un.

-C'est un malentendu... glapit son acolyte.

-On a jamais... bafouillaient-ils l'un à la suite de l'autre.

\- J'ai ta clé ! S'exclama Thatch ravi qui avait réussi à se libérer et à dénicher la clé des menottes de granit marin. Sous le regard incrédule et choqué des brigands, il libéra Ace dont les épaules s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Il adressa un sourire en coin menaçant aux brigands, disant :

\- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai une chasse à mener. Vous allez danser avec Thatch.

-Je vais en prendre soin, sourit Thatch alors que Ace sortait en vitesse, se lançant à la recherche de son cadet, espérant arriver à temps.

* * *

Luffy était sur une haute branche, caché dans le feuillage, ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour se faire le plus silencieux et discret possible. Il avait réussi à fuir les hommes qui avaient tenté de l'enlever alors qu'il avait quitté le navire, avec l'autorisation d'un des membres de l'équipage, dans l'espoir de fuir l'atmosphère oppressante qui y régnait. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter le navire sans en informer Marco... Mais c'était un membre de l'équipage qui lui avait proposé de mettre pied à terre ! Il ne savait pas, lui, qu'ils étaient sur l'île où Ace avait été envoyé ! Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait y être en danger !

Caché dans son arbre, il les entendait hurler des menaces, des invitations étrangement tournées, des injures... Il n'était pas certain quant à l'identité de ses poursuivants, mais il savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être des amis de son frère.

\- Heyyy l'étincelle, on sait où est Ace Aux Poings Ardents ! Lança l'un.

Luffy fronça des sourcils. Ils savaient que Ace n'était pas sur le Moby ? Comment ?

\- Il est au chaud dans notre planque, poursuivit un autre.

\- Tu veux pas le rejoindre ?

\- Vous avez l'air proches sur ton avis de recherche...  
\- On a pris bien soin de lui...

\- Allez, viens gamin!

\- Si on te trouve, tu vas morfler...

Le petit garçon appuya les mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il avait mal, il avait peur, et rien ne semblait bien se passer pour lui.

\- Tu vas morfler comme on a fait morfler le second commandant, tu verras, jura une autre voix avec colère.

\- On devrait abandonner, le Moby Dick est à quai depuis un moment, ils vont nous tomber dessus et on doit déplacer les prisonniers, suggéra un autre.

De sa branche, Luffy les voyait, debout non loin de l'arbre qui était devenu son refuge, discuter avec animation. Tous ne semblaient pas d'accord avec l'ordre de leur supérieur : retrouver le garçon.

\- La ferme ! On ne retourne pas à la planque sans ce foutu gosse !

\- Grave, je ne laisserai pas un mioche nous filer entre les mains !

Un grand fracas les fit tous sursauter, Luffy y crompris, le faisant glisser de sa branche dans un cri de surprise. Alors que tous les brigands posaient un regard brillant de satisfaction sur le garçon suspendu à sa branche de manière précaire, l'origine du fracas leur tomba dessus dans une volée de flammes.

Ace, tout à sa colère et à son envie de démolir ceux menaçant son petit frère, était apparu dans une colonne de flammes, semblant tomber du ciel. Il avait en fait utilisé ses pouvoir pour se propulser au dessus des cimes des arbres afin de localiser les brigands plus facilement.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ? Une brochette d'enfoirés qui menacent mon précieux de petit frère ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Prendre l'avion avec 2h30 de retard, se faire recaler par les CRS, subir une subtile violence symbolique (doux exotisme quand tu nous as) , se voir devoir expliquer ce qu'un mot en ****arabe tagué sur son sac (super customisé) signifie à un vigile ... Ow ow ow...C'est quoi ça ? Ah oui... Ce n'était pas Bruxelles ma belle, c'était Toulouse ... Bref.**

**SINON JE SUIS FIÈRE DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE NOUS AVONS PASSE LE CAP**_ DES 6000 LECTURES_** ! **

**SIX MILLE ! ! ! ! **

**CE CHIFFRE DE FOU ! **

**Je suis SUPER FIÈRE ( aka besoin de reconnaissance?) **

**ET SUPER CONTENTE QUE CE RÉCIT SOIT LU ! **

**Merci pour votre suivi, **

**Sofia en blocus.**

* * *

Les brigands déglutirent... Ils allaient devoir affronter ce pirate duquel émanait une sombre aura qui semblait pouvoir faire pâlir les démons de l'Enfer? Urgh...

\- Aceee ! S'exclama Luffy, tout à sa joie, oubliant un instant la précarité de sa situation.

\- Merde, comment il a pu se libérer ce fou, s'exclama l'un.

\- Séparons nous, vous chopez le gosse, nous on s'occupe de lui ! Ordonna un autre.

Alors que le groupe était prêt à se scinder afin d'avoir malgré tout une monnaie d'échange face au courroux du commandant enflammé, des autres commandants, et de l'empereur, un cercle de flamme les immobilisa dans un espace restreint. Ils étaient piégés.

Le second commandant bondit vers sont cadet, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne lâche prise et tombe. Il serra contre lui le corps tremblant de l'enfant qui arborait un immense sourire, le visage niché dans son cou.

\- Ace ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal !S'exclama Luffy, soulagé d'enfin revoir son frère.

\- Dixit celui qui était pourchassé à travers la forêt. Tu sais quelle a été ma panique quand ces enfoirés ont parlé de ta capture? gronda le second commandant, posant un regard sévère sur le garçon.

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! L'autre a dit que je pouvais marcher sur les quais et eux me sont tombés dessus ! J'savais pas moi ! Se défendit l'enfant, le regard brillant, n'aimant pas être grondé alors qu'il venait de retrouver son frère.

\- Comment ça, demanda dans un grognement menaçant Ace, peu ravi à l'idée qu'un membre de l'équipage ait OSÉ éloigner Luffy des commandants !

\- Te fâches paaaas, se mit à pleurer l'enfant, effrayé à l'idée que son frère soit assez en colère pour le laisser seul, effrayé à l'idée que son frère soit déçu !

Ace poussa un profond soupir, se calmant en sentant son frère pleurer à chaudes larmes. La dernière fois qu'il avait hurlé contre son frère, il avait du s'excuser une semaine durant pour que son cadet cesse de bouder. Et il avait du appeler Makino à l'aide pour qu'il cesse de pleurer ! Il avait appris suite à cette mésaventure que , avec l'absence de Sabo, il devait faire preuve de plus de douceur avec son cadet. Il tenta de le rassurer :

\- Oh Lu... Désolé d'avoir crié. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi...

\- C'est... C'est vrai ? Hoqueta l'enfant sans déloger son visage de son cou.

La main de Ace passa dans ses cheveux bruns dans un geste apaisant alors qu'il disait, posant ses lèvres sur son front :

\- Bien sur... Bien sur, Lu.

\- Tu vas pas m'laisser hn ? Tu vas pas partir ? Sanglotait Luffy.

Ace se crispa à l'entente de ces mots. Il prenait conscience avec violence de l'insécurité que Luffy ressentait. Et il en prenait à peine conscience avec une violence qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Pas après ces shoots d'adrénaline qu'il avait eut en apprenant que son cadet était en danger... Il le serra contre lui, brisé par les craintes de son frère, disant :

\- Oh Lu... Je ne te laisserai jamais ! Jamais ! Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé... Mon précieux petit frère...

\- HEY HO ! C'EST PAS FINI DE FAIRE COMME SI VOUS ÉTIEZ SEULS ? Aboya un brigand, toujours prisonnier du cercle de flammes.

\- Fermez la, yoi, ordonna d'une voix glaciale Marco en atterrissant entre les deux frères et les brigands, reprenant à moitié sa forme humaine, laissant le bas de son corps transformé, crépitant de flammes bleu et or...

Ace posa sur Marco un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait mené son cadet à une situation si précaire. Et il comptait bien comprendre tout ça !

\- Ramènes le à bord, il a besoin de soins, yoi. Et toi aussi... Je m'occupe de ces déchets.

Ace ajusta Luffy dans ses bras, sa main coiffant machinalement ses cheveux pour apaiser ses pleurs. Il n'avait pas le cœur à laisser son cadet à Marco. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le laisser à _quiconque_. Il comptait bien se faire pardonner pour sa longue absence et comprendre _QUI_ avait mis l'enfant en danger !

\- On parlera plus tard, répondit-il, se détournant, son cercle de flammes disparaissant, laissant les brigands plus pâles que la mort aux serres de son frère d'armes.

\- Vous allez regretter de m'avoir fait rompre une promesse, yoi, siffla Marco en s'élançant avec une seule idée en tête: arracher la vie de ceux qui avaient fait du mal à l'enfant qu'il était sensé surveiller. L'enfant innocent qu'il était sensé protéger!

* * *

Le Moby Dick avait repris la mer rapidement, ne restant à quai que deux jours. Les brigands avaient été massacrés. Les commandants avaient fait preuve d'une cruauté sans nom. Leur planque avait été vidée des biens volés aux locaux puis brûlée. Il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre de la cabane dans la forêt qui avait été la prison de Thatch et Ace quelques jours.

Luffy n'avait pas voulu dire à son frère qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de quitter le navire. Il savait que Ace allait parler à la-dite personne. Et, pour la énième fois, dans la cabine qu'ils partageaient, Ace demandait:

\- Luffy, je t'en prie, donnes moi son nom. Je promets de ne pas aller le voir...

\- Non ! Tu vas te fâcher avec un membre de _ton_ équipage à cause de moi et je veux pas !

\- Lu, je ne me fâcherai pas, et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sera pas à cause de toi mais de sa bêtise...

\- C'est pareil ! Si j'étais pas sur le bateau, tu n'aurais pas de raison d'être fâché !

\- Luffy ! S'exclama, choqué, Ace.

\- C'est vrai ! Si j'avais été plus fort, les pirates auraient pas saccagé Fushia ! Et Makino aurait pas été en danger ! Et notre... Notre... Notre maison dans l'arbre serait pas dans cet état... Et...

Sans même qu'il en ait conscience, le garçon s'était mis à pleurer. Des perles luisantes reflétaient son angoisse, sa culpabilité, sa tristesse...

\- Oh, Lu... soupira Ace en le prenant contre lui. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu n'as pas à être si fort. Pas alors que ton grand frère est là pour toi. Tu te souviens? Je t'ai promis de toujours être là.

\- Mais à cause de moi, ton rêve...

\- Mon rêve est que tout le monde connaisse mon nom, ma valeur. Et ils le connaissent. Je suis Ace aux Poings Ardents,second commandant de la Flotte de Barbe Blanche, et personne ne t'enlèvera à moi, Lu. _Personne_.

\- Tu promets de pas partir comme Sabo, demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix, son visage enfoui dans son torse. Ace posa ses lèvre sur se cheveux, soufflant :

\- J'ai promis de ne pas mourir, Luffy. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, sois en certain.

Un léger soupir lui parvint. Il sourit, ajustant la silhouette endormie de son frère. Il s'installa contre la tête du lit, saisissant une pile de rapport qu'il devait étudier pour les parcourir pendant que son cadet faisait une petite sieste.

C'est un coups à la porte qui le dérangea. Il grogna, émergeant d'un sommeil réparateur. Un poids contre son torse l'informa que Luffy dormait encore contre lui. Il le déplaça délicatement, l'installant sur le lit sans le réveiller. Il le couvrit délicatement, un fin sourire éclairant son visage à la vue de la bouille détendue de son cadet. Après avoir posé ses rapports sur son bureau, il se dirigea vers la porte pour voir qui avait frappé.

Il trouva Marco dans le corridor. Ce dernier était de sombre humeur depuis l'incident sur l'île. Il avait présenté ses excuses à Ace et à Luffy, plusieurs fois. Il avait été honteux d'apprendre que le garçon avait été été mis en danger alors qu'il était sensé veiller sur lui. Ace ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il n'était instinctivement pas prêt à laisser son cadet avec qui que ce soit, _même_ leur capitaine. Luffy était serein près de lui, et lui l'était bien plus près de l'enfant. Il avait failli le perdre bien trop souvent ces derniers mois. Et il savait que ça n'irait qu'en empirant. Ils devaient poursuivre son entraînement. Ils devaient lui apprendre à se battre, à utiliser son haki de l'armement, et à au moins maîtriser les bases de l'escrime...

\- Je peux te parler,yoi, demanda Marco.

\- Ne tardons pas, Luffy risque de se réveiller s'il remarque mon absence, répondit Ace en sortant de sa cabine, refermant doucement derrière lui.

\- Allons sur le pont, yoi. Thatch nous y attend, déclara Marco en se dirigeant vers les ponts supérieurs sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Thatch ? Sourcilla Ace, lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Il a aussi _besoin_ de comprendre, yoi.

-Comprendre quoi, grogna Ace, ennuyé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais son précieux petit frère seul sur le navire.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours, répondit d'une voix terne Thatch. Ce ton ne lui était pas était habituellement rieur, léger. Pas si sombre, pas si terne...

\- Il s'est passé que je n'aurais jamais dû incomber à qui que ce soit la responsabilité qui est mienne : la sécurité de Luffy, répliqua sèchement Ace.

Marco et Thatch soupirèrent. Leur frère allait vraiment ne plus leur faire confiance pour tout ce qui concernera le petit garçon. Cela les brisait. Marco était honteux et en colère d'avoir rompu sa promesse. Il était le premier commandant, le «grand frère» de par son ancienneté à bord. Et il avait failli dans la protection de son plus jeune frère. Sa mâchoire se crispa à cette pensée. Cette erreur était indigne de lui.

\- Nous avons mené l'enquête pour savoir qui avait autorisé Luffy à poser pied à terre, expliqua Thatch, faisant comme si les mots de Ace ne l'avaient pas atteint alors qu'il était triste d'entendre ces mots.

\- Luffy refuse toujours de me donner le nom de cet enfoiré, siffla Ace, agacé.

\- Des membres de la quatrième division ont entendu Luffy parler de son ennui à quelqu'un sur le pont qui lui a juste dit qu'il pouvait aller se dégourdir les jambes sur le quai, raconta Thatch.

\- Qui ? Demanda Ace, retenant son souffle.

\- Teach, yoi, répondit Marco.

\- Cet enfoiré, gronda Ace, prêt à aller démolir celui qui était à l'origine de tout ce qui était arrivé à son cadet. Marco le retint avant qu'il ne puisse aller aux dortoirs, disant, une main sur son épaule :

\- Nous en avons parlé à Oyaji. Si un autre incident du genre survient, nous sévirons. Mieux vaut garder de lui faire savoir que nous sommes informés. Ainsi, il n'agira pas de manière précipitée s'il a vraiment de mauvaises intentions, yoi.

\- Tu me demandes de ne rien faire alors qu'il peut très bien vouloir faire du mal à Lu, grogna Ace, incrédule.

\- Je te demande de nous faire confiance,yoi. Je ne laissera PLUS RIEN atteindre Luffy. Je le jure sur ma vie.

Ace lut dans les yeux azur du phénix une rage flamboyante, une volonté inébranlable. Il retrouvait ses camarades, enfin... Il esquissa un sourire triste, disant :

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

Marco afficha un sourire fatigué, disant :

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me pardonner d'avoir laissé ton petit frère quitter mon champs de vision. Pas alors que j'avais promis de le protéger, yoi.

\- Il était sensé être en sécurité sur le pont, soupira Ace. Aucun de ses frères commandant ne sut si cette phrase leur était adressée ou s'il pensait à voix haute.

\- Il est notre petit frère aussi, Ace. Ne l'oublies pas. Nous prendrons soin de lui tous ensemble, déclara solennel Thatch.

\- Tous les commandants sont informés de l'acte de Teach, yoi. Nous veillerons, Ace, promit Marco.

Ace poussa un profond soupir. Il fixait les étoiles. La nuit était claire, le ciel dégagé. Il s'appuya contre le bastingage, sans accorder un regard aux deux autres commandants. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de sa promesse. Il leur avait parlé de Sabo, de sa mort, de la presque mort de lui et Luffy dans ce feu à Gray Terminal... Mais pas de sa promesse...

\- Luffy est notre trésor à Sabo et à moi, commença d'une voix lointaine Ace sans détacher son regard des poussières d'or qui tâchaient le ciel noir d'encre.

\- Sabo c'est ton frère qui est mort, se souvint tristement Thatch.

\- On a toujours été surprotecteurs avec lui. Il a toujours été si innocent, si pur. Il est notre rayon de soleil... Quand Sabo a pris la mer, il m'a laissé une lettre. Il nous a laissé une lettre. Luffy ne l'a jamais lue. Il ne savait pas lire à l'époque. Et je voulais qu'il se souvienne du sourire de Sabo, pas de ses regrets dans ses derniers mots...

\- Que t'a-t-il dit, yoi, demanda doucement Marco.

\- Il me l'a confié, répondit Ace, une larme solitaire perlant le long de sa joue. Il m'a confié notre trésor. Il m'a demandé d'en prendre soin, de le protéger... Et je ne fais qu'échouer... Je ne fais que trahir ma parole...

Il ne pleurait pas. Seule une larme avait trahi sa peine, son déchirement. Mais sa voix était brisée, heurtée de sanglots amers et sincères. Thatch lui pleurait sans retenue, reniflant bruyamment sous le regard blasé de Marco. Il sauta au cou de Ace qui ne tenta pas de le déloger, reniflant :

\- On t'aidera à tenir cette promesse. T'es pas seul, Ace. On est ta famille. Il est notre famille. On fera tomber les flammes de l'enfer sur tous ceux qui tenteront de ternir votre trésor à Sabo et toi ! !

Ace laissa un léger rire lui échapper, soulagé et amusé par le côté sur-expressif de Thatch.

\- Ace ? Retentit une voix endormie, à la porte menant aux ponts inférieurs. Le-dit Ace se dégagea de l'étreinte de Thatch sans délicatesse, se précipitant vers son petit frère qui était pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, un poing frottant ses yeux endormis, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait, serré contre lui, le chapeau de son frère, comme si l'objet représentatif pouvait l'apaiser en l'absence de son aîné.

Il le cueillit avec aisance, le calant contre son torse, disant en coiffant ses cheveux avec douceur:

\- On va te remettre au lit hn. Désolé d'avoir quitté la cabine, Lu.

Le garçon se lova contre le torse de son frère, la chaleur émanant de lui l'apaisant et l'endormant. Il n'était même pas complètement réveillé, ce qui fit fondre Thatch.

\- Dormez bien, yoi, sourit, attendri, Marco, en tirant Thatch avec lui. Ils n'allaient pas troubler le repos du plus jeune plus longtemps.

* * *

**LISTEN TO CLAMAVI OF PROFUNDIS, it's beautiful O_O**

**Sinon j'ai ENFIN introduit Teach le comploteur ! Que fera-t-il d'extrême ? et où est l'armée révolutionnaire? Et Shanks? Hehehe, à suivre !**

**Sofia.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**i've got my own karate kid . **_

_**SINON BONNE ANNNEEEE 2020 à vous tous et toutes ! Puisse cette nouvelles année vous combler de passion ( karate kid), de découvetes ( karate kid) et d'émerveillement ( with karate kid ) . **_

_**Soooooo**_

_**bonne lecture **_

_**ON EST A SEPT MILLE HUIT CENT LECTURES LES GENS ! **_

_**TRUC DE FOU !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, sans spoiler sur ce qu'il se passe dans les scans plz ( moi, en retard sur les scans? non. big mom it's about last week...)**_

_**Sofia**_

* * *

Il y avait une bataille... Deux navires avaient pris d'assaut le Moby Dick. Deux équipages avaient fait alliance dans le but de tuer tous les commandants et l'empereur. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais ils avaient tenté le coups. Ils voulaient tenter le coups. Tuer un empereur et ses commandants serait une preuve indiscutable de leur supériorité...

Ace avait laissé Luffy endormi dans sa cabine. Qui a idée d'attaquer à l'aube aussi? Il n'avait pas eut le temps de ramener le garçon à son capitaine. C'était là qu'il restait habituellement pendant les batailles. Et le savoir sur les genoux de son père le rassurait. Là, Ace ne savait pas si son frère était réveillé, s'il avait quitté la cabine, si...

\- Ace!

Le cri le fit tourner la tête vers Haruta qui se battait avec acharnement, plus loin. Son visage était déformé par la colère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils investissent les ponts inférieurs ! Aboya avec rage Jozu en assommant son opposant. Le second commandant perdit toute couleur. Ils... Quoi ? Mais... Lu...

\- Je vais le récupérer,yoi !

Le cri de Marco le fit lever les yeux pour le voir plonger sous sa forme de Phénix vers l'entrée menant aux cabines des commandants. Il était le plus rapide dans cette situation. Il était le seul pouvant atteindre Luffy avant que ces misérables ne lui mettent la main dessus.

\- Il va tous les tuer, commenta Haruta dans un sourire sombre.

\- Du moment qu'il ne ternit par l'innocence de Lu en égorgeant ces idiots devant lui, commenta Ace en se lançant avec plus de ferveur encore dans son combat. Il devait se débarrasser rapidement des ces gêneurs pour pouvoir retrouver son précieux cadet.

\- Cette bataille arrive enfin à son terme, grogna Namur.

Luffy était toujours endormi sur le lit de Ace. Il avait eut une nuit agitée, hantée de cauchemars. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, craintif de se retrouver seul, de voir son cauchemar devenir réalité. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, malgré le fait que Ace l'avait bercé après chaque réveil. C'est l'épuisement qui avait eut raison de lui et l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil quelques heures avant l'aube. Il aurait besoin de temps pour retrouver un sommeil paisible, il le savait, mais s'il affrontait cette épreuve aux côtés de son frère, alors tout ne pouvait qu'aller pour le mieux.

Lorsque les intrus arrivèrent au niveau des cabines des commandants , ils avaient deux choses en tête : un trouver les cartes du célèbres commandant Marco, deux trouver _l'Étincelle_, protégé du second et effrayant commandant Ace.

Ils entrèrent dans chaque cabine, la retournant sans gêne, prenant ce qui attirait leur regard avide. C'est les poches déjà pleines de ce qu'ils avaient dérobé çà et là qu'ils arrivèrent à la cabine du célèbre Ace aux Poings Ardents. Ils entrèrent, armes aux poings, prêts à affronter le gamin qui avait une prime aussi troublante que celle du Démon de Ohara.

Luffy, dans son sommeil, se retourna, donnant le dos à la porte alors qu'un courant d'air frais venait le déranger. Il avait sommeil et ce courant d'air le dérangeait vraiment...

\- Aceee, fermes la porte... gémit l'enfant dans son sommeil.

Mais ce n'était pas Ace qui était entré. C'était cinq inconnus qui fixaient l'enfant avec un sourire mauvais : ils avaient une chance insolente : le gamin dormait et ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer lorsqu'un éclair bleu et or les frappa tous, les envoyant s'écraser à terre dans le couloir.

Marco, une sombre aura meurtrière l'englobant, se tenait debout à côté de l'entrée de la cabine où dormait leur cadet. Il ferma la porte avec douceur, un sourire attendri apaisant la tension qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait entendu Haruta hurler que ces misérables avaient réussi à investir les ponts inférieurs, à la vue de l'enfant paisiblement endormi.

\- Je vais vous demander de mourir en silence, yoi. Lu a besoin de sommeil, lança-t-il sombrement à ses opposants qui étaient muets d'horreur et figés par l'aura sombre qui se dégageait du phénix.

Ils trouvèrent cependant le courage et la volonté de foncer, armes brandies, hurlant leur motivation alors que la mort se préparait à les embrasser. Ils avaient au moins essayé...

Lorsque Ace put enfin rejoindre les ponts inférieurs, Marco n'avait pas plus de cinq minutes d'avances sur lui. Il le savait. Il avait peur de trouver son cadet blessé, effrayé, trahi par l'absence de son frère...

Il arriva dans le couloir donnant sur les cabines des commandants essoufflé.Son regard tomba sur les intrus, gorge ouverte, gisant à terre, armes au poing, le regard vide et arrondi de surprise et d'horreur. Ils étaient tous morts. Ce constat fut satisfaisant pour Ace. Au moins savait-il que c'était fait. Il entra dans sa cabine, inquiet de ne pas avoir vu Marco dans le couloir. La scène qui se présenta à lui était fondante pour le grand frère qu'il était.

Luffy, debout sur le lit, tentait d'enfiler une chemise propre qui avait du mal à passer sa tête vu qu'il n'avait pas retiré son chapeau de paille avant. Marco, assis sur le bord du lit, essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait retirer son chapeau, ce à quoi Luffy répondait : « Mais non ! Ça va passer ! ».

Ace, souriant largement, saisit la chemise à moitié enfilée de son frère, la tirant vers le haut pour le décoincer, disant :

\- Lu, tu sais que tu dois retirer ton chapeau pour t'habiller. Sinon tu ne pourras pas aller manger.

\- Mais Aceeuhhh ! Dans la cabane dans l'arbre, je mangeais et je dormais avec la même chose !

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, je t'ai dit que c'était différent. Dans la forêt, on n'avait pas assez de vêtements à ta taille pour te changer régulièrement. Sinon sois certain que Sabo et moi on ne t'aurait pas laissé faire ça.

Luffy fit la moue, appréciant peu ce changement. Il déposa son chapeau sur le lit, levant les bras pour laisser son frère lui mettre sa chemise. Les deux commandants, à ce mouvement, purent voir la longue cicatrice blanche qui marquait les côtes de l'enfant. Le coups d'épée qui aurait pu le tuer lors de l'attaque de Fuschia. Inconsciemment, Ace fit courir ses doigts le long de la marque, attristé que son cadet garde des marques de cette mauvaise expérience. De ce moment où il n'était pas là pour le protéger... Luffy fixa son frère, sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait pas que Acce culpabilise. Il n'aimait pas que Ace ait ce regard triste... Il posa sa main d'enfant sur la joue de son aîné, comme pour lui assurer qu'il était là, avec lui. Qu'il n'était pas mort. Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas...

\- Ace, ne sois pas triste. S'il te plaît...

Marco fut ému par la pointe de tristesse qu'il décela dans la voix du garçon. Ace emprisonna son cadet dans un calin, soupirant contre son cou :

\- Je ne suis pas triste Lu. Pas avec toit à mes côtés.

Luffy pouffa alors que le souffle de son frère lui chatouillait le cou.

\- Je vais m'assurer que le couloir est accessible, commenta Marco en se levant, laissant les deux frères à leur étreinte.

\- Merci, Marco, souffla Ace en posant un regard solennel sur le phénix qui était à la porte. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était rassuré : il avait retrouvé la confiance de Ace. Et il ne comptait plus la perdre. Il se le jurait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Faire du vélo détend... Quand on ne joue pas sa vie sur les routes de la ville T_T**

**Rose-Eliade: ****Ravie que tu aimes toujours aussi bien.**

**Twins :Grave, il a un sommeil imperturbable l'enfant x"D**

**Sofia.**

* * *

Dire qu'un enfant avec une prime était peu commun était une chose. Dire qu'il y en avait deux sur Grand Line qui avaient des primes élevées était un constat terrible. Depuis l'incident avec les brigands et la violence dont l'équipage avait fait preuve, la prime de Luffy avait augmenté. Elle n'était plus à cent mille mais à trois cent mille : un enfant pouvant rendre l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde aussi brutal et sanglant était, pour le Gouvernement, un enfant dangereux... Alors sa prime avait grimpé, sous les cris de rage de Ace et l'agacement de Marco. Alors lorsque Ace entra dans cette taverne, sur cette île marchande aux activités frauduleuse, il était peu ravi de voir plusieurs regards s'attarder sur son adorable petit frère qui expliquait à Marco avec une moue boudeuse oh combien il voulait un pouvoir comme le sien.

\- Parce que tu sais, Ace c'est le feu et toi tu voles donc t'es plus libre que tout le monde, mais pas le roi des pirates, lui c'est le plus libre et ce sera moi ! Mais tu vois alors si j'ai un fruit aussi cool, je pourrais être comme Ace, parce que son feu c'est cool mais le feu de Gray Terminal c'était pas cool, alors...

\- Il est bien excité aujourd'hui, sourcilla Izo en s'installant à une table avec plusieurs autres commandants, Luffy casé entre Ace et Marco.

\- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il existe un autre fruit ayant le pouvoir du phénix, yoi. Désolé, Lu, sourit amusé Marco.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais j'en veux un aussi cool ! Ria l'enfant.

\- Il lui faudrait un fruit le rendant plus mignon, ria Thatch. - Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, grogna Ace. S'il est plus mignon, il aura plus de problèmes. Déjà que mon petit frère est adorable... - Chui pas mignon, je suis cool ! s'exclama, indigné, Luffy. - Troooop mignon, roucoula Thatch face à la moue boudeuse d'un enfant de neuf ans qui ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre.

\- J'vous sers quoi, demanda le tenancier en arrivant, analysant les pirates armés d'un œil mauvais.

Marco posa un regard calculateur sur l'homme, conscient de la tension qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait reconnu leur emblème en entrant. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui troublait l'homme,se contentant de commander, n'oubliant pas un jus pour leur protégé.

Lorsqu'ils furent servis, la discussion qui au début ne concernait que Luffy et Marco s'était étendue à toute la tablée de commandants. Izo, Haruta, Thatch et Namur se sentant dans l'obligation de présenter les points négatifs et les risques encourus si l'enfant mangeait un fruit du démon. Ace les laissait présenter lleurs arguments, tant qu'ils n'effrayaient pas son petit frère. Après tout, un seul regard empreint de sombres promesses les avait mis en gardes. Ils allaient présenter leurs arguments avec délicatesse, histoire que ces prunelles d'argent luisant ne soient pas la dernière chose qu'ils verraient en ce bas monde.

\- Tu sais que si tu manges un fruit du démon, tu ne pourras plus jamais nager, tenta de raisonner Thatch.

-Je m'en fiche, je sais déjà pas nager, ria l'enfant, peu soucieux de ce désavantage.

\- Et si tu manges un fruit nul, tu feras quoi, demanda innocemment Haruta, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Luffy lui fit des yeux ronds d'horreur, abandonnant les légumes que Ace avait réussi à commencer à lui faire manger. Ace posa un regard agacé sur Haruta qui rapidement s'écrasa dans le fond de son siège, son verre devant son nez.

\- Mais... mais... Un fruit peut pas être nul, si ? Ace ? Dis, Ace ? Se mit à s'inquiéter Luffy, sourcils froncés par l'horreur et son regard brillant.

\- Non, Lu. Chaque pouvoir est particulier mais aucun n'est « nul », le rassura son grand frère en passant une main apaisant dans son dos.

\- Mais... Ace ?

\- Oui, Lu ?

\- Si je mange un fruit nul, tu me laisseras pas hn ? Tu ... Tu resteras toujours mon grand frère hn ? S'enquit d'une petite voix l'enfant, le regard brillant d'une angoisse si profonde, si sombre, qu'il attrista tous les commandants attablés.

Ace serra son frère contre lui, espérant l'apaiser, disant à son oreille :

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai, Lu. Jamais. Tu es mon petit frère, ne l'oublies pas. Je serai toujours là.

L'enfant hocha la tête, rassuré. Il continua à manger, avec moins d'appétit, sous le regard navré des commandants et avec un bras de Ace enroulant ses épaules.

* * *

Luffy avait battu en retraite sous une table lorsque les hostilités avaient commencé. Il mangeait un fruit au mauvais goût qui avait roulé dans sa direction alors que Ace et les autres se battaient contre les hommes qui avaient voulu l'acheter en riant. Ils n'avaient pas pris conscience du fait qu'ils parlaient à des commandants de Barbe Blanche. Ace avait littéralement explosé lorsque l'un avait tenté de se saisir de Luffy. Et la bagarre avait éclaté. De ce qu'il avait compris, c'était aussi des pirates, mais ils n'étaient pas connus de Marco.

Un papillon couleur argent et azur se posa sur le sol, devant Luffy qui le fixa, le regard brillant de fascination. Et, bien sur, lorsque le papillon prit son envol pour filer à travers un trou fait dans le mur, Luffy le suivit, attiré par sa beauté et ses couleurs. Il ne pensait plus trop au dessert bizarre qu'il avait mangé ni à ce qu'il se passait dans la taverne. Il était simplement attiré par ce superbe, élégant et esthétique papillon...

* * *

Ace, les épaules enflammées, le regard brillant de rage, une aura meurtrière se dégageant de lui et faisant frémir d'horreur tous ceux qui étaient près de lui grogna :

\- Comment on a pu le perdre de vue ? Comment J'AI PU LE PERDRE DE VUE ? MERDE !

\- Ace, calmes,toi, on va le retrouver, tenta de le rassurer Thatch.

Le second commandant posa sur lui un regard noir, sifflant :

\- Ne me dis _pas_ de me calmer alors que mon précieux petit frère est quelque part, _seul_, sur une île remplie de pirates, brigands et chasseurs de primes et autres malades !

\- Marco arpente le ciel, il va le trouver, relativisa Haruta.

Ace ne répondit rien, activant son haki en se lançant à travers la ville en courant, cherchant l'aura si particulière de son précieux cadet. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir mis en danger par son inconscience.


	27. Chapter 27

_** " Chez nous, Allahu Akbar, ça veut dire Dieu est Grand..." **_

_**Bruxelles, témoignage de Dalila. **_

_**BRUXELLES VILLE-STAD**_

_** Pour combattre la radicalisation il faut la comprendre. Pour parler de l'islam, il faut le comprendre. Pour parler de choix, il faut comprendre... Comprendre et expliciter, là est le devoir du sociologue et anthropologue. Comprendre le sens profond du socius, du lien , de ce qui fait le social, de ce qui fait "nous" et "eux". **_

_**PLEIN D'ONDES POSITIVES A MA TWINS**_

_**Sofia **_

* * *

A l'orée de la forêt, au pieds d'un grand arbre, Luffy était assis, le regard brillant posé sur le papillon qu'il avait suivi. Le-dit papillon avait des ailes spectaculaires dans leur nuance d'azur et d'argent, étincelant sous les caresses du soleil. Innocemment, ce papillon le ramenait à ses deux frères. Sabo, se yeux bleu comme le ciel, Ace, ses yeux d'un argent luisant... Il sentit les larmes venir à lui mais ne fit rien pour les contenir. Sabo lui manquait et Ace était toujours inquiet à cause de lui... Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas aussi triste qu'il aurait pu l'être en pensant Sabo. Peut être parce que ce Pas-Sabo qui l'avait aidé il y a quelques mois ressemblait à leur Sabo. Peut être parce qu'il avait agi comme un grand frère aurait agi. Comme so Sabo aurait agi...

Ses sens étaient exacerbés, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que tout faisait du bruit, que les feuilles faisaient un vacarme infernal, que de la forêt un brouhaha de vie montait, que de la ville, des cris mêlés de colère et de douleur se faisaient entendre çà et là... Il entendait son nom. On l'appelait. Il se demandait pourquoi.

\- - Un gamin chat ?!

Le papillon s'envola. Luffy essuya ses yeux pour poser un regard interrogatif sur l'origine de la voix. Il vit trois hommes debout à quelques pas de lui. Ils le fixaient avec curiosité. Luffy se demandait ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'ils dégageaient. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- - On en fait quoi ? Lança l'un.

\- - On peut en tirer un bon prix, renifla son ami.

\- - Il porte l'emblème d'un empereur... notifia un autre.

\- - On peut demander une rançon proposa le premier qui avait parlé.

Luffy n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il fila à toutes jambes vers les quais. Il devait retrouver Ace. Il n'aurait pas du suivre ce papillon. Il aurait du rester sous la table...

Il trébucha. La rencontre avec le sol fut douloureuse, lui éraflant les avant bras et les genoux. Il resta à terre, portant ses mains à sa tête , son front ayant rencontré le sol. Et il sentit des oreilles sur le sommet de son crâne. Il se figea, troublé... Qu'est-ce qu'il...

\- - On t'a eut ! S'exclama un des trois inconnus qui le poursuivaient. Le pauvre enfant ferma les yeux, effrayé, attendant le coups qui risquait de tomber.

Rien ne vint. Avec hésitation, il regarda par dessus son épaule, toujours à terre. Il vit un inconnu (encore un!) se tenant entre lui et le trio bizarre. Il avait des cheveux verts en piques, et trois katanas à sa ceinture.

\- - On l'a vu le premier, chasseur de prime, siffla l'un des trois.

\- - Je ne capture pas les enfants, répliqua ledit chasseur de prime sans bouger, son poing fermé sur son katana blanc.

\- - Alors qu'est-ce que...

\- - Et je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à ce gosse.

\- -En quoi c'est ton affaire ? C'est un gamin pirate !

\- - ça reste un enfant. Alors soit vous bougez, soit je vous tranche.

\- - On te laissera pas notre prise sans combattre, aboya l'un en attaquant.

Luffy s'était levé, fixant avec fascination cet inconnu qui semblait l'aider. Il avait gardé ses mains sur les oreilles qui n'avaient rien à faire sur son crâne. Il ne voulait pas les laisser exposées. Il trouvait lui même ça bizarre.

\- - Ainsi vous avez choisi la mort, sourit sombrement le chasseur de prime en dégainant. Il les vainquit si vite que Luffy laissa un « Waaaaww ! » fasciné lui échapper.

Sans prêter attention aux corps gisant à terre, le chasseur de prime de tourna vers Luffy, demandant :

\- - Tu vas bien, gamin ?

Le-dit gamin lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, répondant :

\- - T'es trop fort ! Dis pourquoi t'as trois épées ? Pourquoi tes cheveux sont verts ? Makino aussi a les cheveux verts, mais elle c'est moins vert parce que ton vert bah...

\- - Ok ok, le coupa en riant le chasseur de primes. Je vais te ramener à l'empereur vu que tu sembles aller bien.

\- - Non ! Faut trouver Ace, sinon il va tout bruler et Marco s'ra pas content et si Marco est pas content, ils vont crier et Thatchy fera sa tête de pas content alors sa viande s'ra pas bonne et...

\- - Tu parles de Ace aux poings ardents ? Je pense que pour ma sécurité, j'ai peu envie de le croiser alors qu'il te chercher, oy...

\- - Oh, il fait peur mais il est pas méchant. En tout cas pas si j'lui dis que tu m'as aidé à pas être pris par les trois bizarres qui croient que je suis un chat !

\- - Euh... Tu es en partie chat, tu sais... Sûrement un fruit du démon...

\- - Un quoi ?

\- - Un fruit du démon.

\- - Comme Ace a le feu et Marco est un super oiseau de feu, s'exclama excité, Luffy.

\- -Euh... Oui...

\- - YATAAA ! J'ai un pouvoir cooooolll ! s'exclama l'enfant en bondissant de joie, ses mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles.

\- - Allez, on va rejoindre Barbe Blanche avant que je ne regrette de m'être mêlé de cette histoire, soupira le chasseur de prime en se dirigeant vers les quais, une main sur le dos de l'enfant pour le guider.

\- - Dis, tu crois que mon fruit est inutile, demanda soudain Luffy.

\- - Quoi ? Sourcilla le chasseur de prime, ne se sentant pas la foi de rassurer un enfant sur un pouvoir qu'il ne savait visiblement pas qu'il possédait et donc dont il ne connaissait pas les propriétés.

\- - Bah Haruta a dit que des fruit peuvent être inutiles... Mais moi j'en veux un cool alors... Je sais pas si je peux changer, expliqua, inquiet, Luffy.

\- - Aucun pouvoir n'est inutile si tu l'utilises avec conscience, lâcha, avec une philosophie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le jeune adulte.

\- - Conscience ? C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY HEY HEYYYY ! **

**Me revoilà avec les aventures de notre adoraaaable Luffy qui après avoir mangé un fruit du démon est escorté par ce cher Zoro pour rejoindre le Moby ! **

**Espérons que Ace n'ait pas brûlé tout le port durant mes longues semaines d'absence...**

**Sofiaaaa**

* * *

La conscience? Mnageable? Zoro dut ciller avant de pouvoir penser de façon cohérente.

Zoro préféra ne pas répondre. Laisser l'enfant penser seul semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer à un enfant visiblement plus que naïf que chaque compétence est un don et que c'est selon ses actions et choix que ce dont peut être considéré comme étant inutile ou non.

Une aura meurtrière figea le chasseur de prime alors qu'ils arrivaient aux quais. Il saisit brusquement le garçon sous son bras, bondissant en arrière, un katana dressé, alors qu'un éclair bleu et or s'abattait sur les pavés devant lui. Il grogna contre son réflexe qui devait l'avoir décrédibilisé et rendu plus méfiant l'homme face à lui... Ces maudits pirates et leurs problèmes de colère aussi...

\- Déposes notre cadet, Roronoa Zoro, ou poser la main sur lui aura été ta dernière erreur, yoi, ordonna d'une voix meurtrière Marco, debout à trois mètres de l'épéiste, ses flammes bleues et or se propageant autour de lui.

\- Oy oy, je ne cherche pas la confrontation, tenta de le pacifier ledit Zoro en rengainant doucement.

\- Dixit le chasseur de prime qui a notre Luffy sous son bras, yoi, grogna le second commandant.

\- Marcoooo ! C'est pas un méchant ! Tête de cactus a botté les fesses de ceux qui voulaient m'attraper ! Gigota Luffy de sa position. Zoro ne comptait pas le lâcher pour le voir glisser et tomber à l'eau alors que le gosse ne savait même pas qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon...

\- Tu l'as aidé, Roronoa, demanda sans pour autant amoindrir son aura meurtrière, Marco. Il était suspicieux même s'il savait que Luffy ne savait pas mentir. Mais il savait surtout que Roronoa avait une sombre réputation de chasseur de primes et que la prime de leur cadet était alléchante... Il pouvait très bien être là pour réclamer une rançon ou compensation, le refus desquels pourrait entraîner la mise en danger du garçon. Et Marco préférait mourir que de laisser leur cadet en danger.

\- Oui. J'ai une éthique, les enfants sont intouchables. Je n'allais pas laisser ces idiots s'en prendre au gosse, expliqua Zoro, sourcils froncés.

\- Si tu dis vrai, Roronoa, laisses le partir, yoi.

\- Si tu ne m'attaques pas, Phénix. Le gosse est assez maladroit, j'ai peu envie qu'un utilisateur de fruit du démon si jeune tombe à l'eau.

\- Un... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait manger, yoi, gronda Marco, de plus en plus en colère, s'avançant vers le duo, ses flammes s'intensifiant.

\- Il était déjà transformé quand je l'ai trouvé, grogna Zoro, peu ravi de s'en prendre plein le karma alors que tout ce qu'il voulait de base c'était ramener ce gosse au navire.

\- Regardes Marco, j'ai des oreilles drôles sur mon crâne ! S'exclama Luffy en gloussant, retirant ses mains, laissant le premier commandant voir les deux oreilles de félin qui étaient apparues sur le crâne de leur rayon de soleil. Le premier commandant soupira, ne croyant pas en leur malchance...

\- Ace va tuer quelqu'un, yoi, grogna-t-il pour lui-même en passant une main sur son visage, blasé et agacé. Ils l'avaient perdu du regard une dizaine de minutes et Luffy avait réussi à manger un fruit du démon inconnu et à se faire attraper par un chasseur de primes qui l'avait, visiblement, sauvé de trois autres chasseurs de primes...

\- Si je pose le gosse, tu n'attaques pas, ok ? Je ne veux pas me battre contre un empereur.

La revendication de Roronoa le tira de ses pensées. Marco acquiesça. Aussitôt Luffy à terre, il s'élança dans les bras de Marco, rassuré de retrouver une présence familière. Le premier commandant souleva le garçon, disant :

\- Tu vas devoir nous accompagner à bord, Roronoa. Le capitaine voudra connaître toute l'histoire. Et les commandants aussi, yoi. Sans parler de Ace…

Sans s'assurer que le chasseur de prime suivait, Marco se dirigea vers le Moby Dick devant lequel, Ace secouait un trafiquant d'enfants comme un prunier, faisant fi de toutes les brûlures qui parsemaient son corps et de ses sanglots bruyants :

\- -JE TE DIS QUE SI JE NE RETROUVE PAS MON BEBE DE PETIT FRERE ENTIER TU VAS FINIR EN CENDRES APRES AVOIR TANT SOUFFERT QUE LA VIE NE SERA QUE DOULEUR POUR TOI ESPECE DE PU...

\- -Ace, yoi, l'interpella Marco, blasé, Luffy dans ses bras.


	29. Chapter 29

**I FOUND A LOVE, FOOOR MEEE ! ! ! ! **

**Courage en cette période de confinement 3**

* * *

Luffy, en voyant son frère en colère, avait caché son visage dans le cou du Phénix, murmurant qu'il était désolé. Que le papillon ressemblait à avant. Que c'était comme si y avait lui et Sabo...

\- Oh mes Dieux, Lu... s'exclama le second commandant en s'élançant vers son cadet.

\- Sois délicat, il a mangé un fruit du démon, et on ne sait pas encore lequel, yoi, commenta Marco alors que Ace réussissait, à force de mots réconfortants, à détacher son frère du premier commandant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il passa une main délicate sur ses nouvelles oreilles, soufflant :

\- ça va aller, Lu, ça va aller.

\- Même si t'es fâché ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, Lu. Pas contre toi. Jamais.

\- Même si j'ai suivi un papillon ?

\- Même si tu as suivi un papillon.

\- Même si j'ai mangé un fruit qui m'a rendu chat ?

\- Même si tu as mangé un fruit du démon inconnu.

Luffy plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné, cherchant une once de colère ou de déception lui étant destiné. Il ne vit que de la douceur et un zeste d'inquiétude. Il lui adressa un immense sourire, disant :

\- J'te présente Zo...Cactus ! C'est mon ami !

Le regard de Ace convergea vers ledit « cactus ». Il fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant le célèbre chasseur de primes, Roronoa Zoro qui ne sembla nullement outré par le surnom de l'enfant. Il demanda, dans un sarcasme mordant que Luffy, dans toute son innocence, ne percevait pas :

\- Et ton ami aura-t-il l'obligeance de nous raconter comment il t'a rencontré ?

\- Ouiiii ! Marco l'a déjà invité, ria Luffy.

Ace sourit tendrement à son petit frère, disant :

\- Allez, on va te nettoyer et rejoindre Oyaji sur le pont.

\- Je peux manger dis ?

\- On va te trouver un truc à grignoter.

Sur le pont, Barbe Blanche fixait le chasseur de prime qui avait sauvé son benjamin. L'histoire concordait avec les babillages de Luffy qui racontait oh combien son ami était cool. Il avait fini par aller jouer, coursé par Stefan sur le pont sous l'œil attentif de tous les commandants et l'équipage. Maintenant qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon ils allaient devoir être encore plus prudents. Et surveiller Ace plus attentivement, le grand frère complexé étant tout à fait capable de plonger pêcher son cadet même si lui-même ne savait plus nager...

\- Merci, Roronoa, pour ton intervention, s'inclina Ace.

Barbe Blanche ne put que sourire. La seule personne à qui il avait parlé de la sorte jusque-là était Shanks le Roux, héros d'enfance de son petit frère. Le voir faire preuve du même respect vis-à-vis d'un chasseur de primes le rendait fier. Ace faisait preuve d'une maturité étonnante lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cadet, comme s'il avait la conscience douloureuse de la précarité de l'enfant et de la facilité avec laquelle l'histoire pouvait l'enlever à lui.

\- Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Les gosses véhiculent l'innocence, ils n'ont pas à être terni, répondit, solennel, Roronoa. Ace lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Il respectait cette vision du chasseur de prime. Peu ont cette éthique en mer. Trop avaient jusque là tenté de s'en prendre à son cadet parce qu'il était jeune.

\- Peut-être veux-tu nous accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine île, Roronoa, sourit Barbe Blanche.

\- Un chasseur de prime sur un vaisseau pirate, c'est peu commun, sourit, narquois, Zoro qui, malgré lui, gardait un œil et une oreille attentifs au garçon qui jouait sur le pont.

\- Un chasseur de prime qui sauve un enfant pirate, c'est tout aussi peu commun, yoi, notifia Marco.

\- Si tu restes, Lu sera content, commenta Ace, pensif alors qu'il voyait Luffy rire aux éclats lorsque Stefan passait sa langue râpeuse sur son visage. Il notifia dans un coin de sa tête qu'il allait devoir le relaver avant qu'il ne mange…

Zoro sourit largement au Phénix et au second commandant, répondant en plantant son regard dans celui de l'empereur :

\- Fort bien, nous verrons ce que l'horizon a à nous offrir.

\- Gurarara, parfait ! Parfait !

Luffy, dans sa course avec Stefan, trébucha, s'affalant sur le pont le nez devant. Tous se figèrent sur le pont, fixant l'enfant qui était tombé. Il resta immobile sur le ventre de longue secondes avant de se redresser précipitamment, ses deux mains sur son nez, son regard brillant de larmes contenues. Il chercha Ace du regard et, lorsqu'il le trouva, il se précipita dans ses bras, pleurant de douleur.

\- Laisses moi voir ça, Lu, l'enjoua le second commandant, tentant de lui faire redresser son menton pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas ouvert. Le fruit du démon devait l'avoir rendu plus sensible, jamais il n'aurait pleuré pour une telle chute…

Dans un reniflement, Luffy releva la tête, lui montrant son nez douloureux. Ace sentit son cœur fondre en voyant que son cadet avait une truffe de félin sur le sommet du nez et que cette truffe était entaillée, légèrement. Ses oreilles étaient rabattues en arrières et, heureusement, la transformation s'arrêtait là. Le nez d'un félin est la zone la plus sensible qu'il a, c'est bien connu. Que cette zone ci soit entaillée devait être extrêmement douloureux pour l'enfant qui découvrait à peine son fruit et donc le corps subissait de nouveaux stimuli dont il n'avait aucune connaissance ou habitude…

\- On va soigner ce nez, Lu, souffla Ace en l'emportant, lançant un regard foudroyant à tous ceux qui osaient regarder dans leur direction en lâchant des « Haaannn ».

\- Je ne savais pas que le petit Luffy pouvait être encore plus mignon, ria Thatch.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, **

**J'espère que tout se passe au mieux pour chacune et chacun. Comment vous portez-vous en ces jours peu faciles?**

**J'envoie plein d'ondes positives vous percuter. **

**Bonne lecture après soixante jours de silence.**

**Sofia.**

* * *

Assis sur le pont d'un navire inconnu, face à un jeune à la crête verte qui n'arrêtait de lui parler des pirates qui le fascinaient et qu'il trouvait formidables, Luffy se demandait pourquoi il était, à nouveau, seul…Zoro avait dit qu'il devait entretenir ses katanas et en trouver un pour remplacer celui qui s'était brisé lors de leur dernier combat. En effet le Moby Dick avait été attaqué par un autre vaisseau pirate et, en bloquant une attaque, Zoro avait brisé son katana. Alors, l'épéiste avait besoin d'un nouveau katana car, selon lui, soit il combattait avec trois épées, soit il mourrait…Cette note dramatique avait fait soupirer quelques pirates mais rire Luffy. Donc le Moby Dick avait mis le cap sur une île de proximité pour que l'épéiste puisse acheter son précieux katana et ils en profiteraient pour faire quelques achats.

Mais, alors qu'ils naviguaient, une violente et brusque tempête les frappa. Les vents et la pluie envoyaient plusieurs membres d'équipage voler à travers le pont. Alors que Marco aboyait des ordres et que les commandants essayaient de faire rentrer à l'intérieur les utilisateurs de fruits du démon, une violente vague balaya avec violence le pont, envoyant dans l'océan plusieurs malheureux, dont Luffy. L'enfant, dans un hurlement qui déchira le cœur des commandants, tomba à l'eau.

Ace avait tenté de plonger à la suite de son frère mais avait été plaqué à terre par Marco alors que Zoro plongeait. L'épéiste n'avait pas réussi à retrouver l'enfant, finissant dans la gueule d'un monstre marin qu'il trancha sans sommation, le regard brillant de rage. Il avait été hissé à bord du Moby Dick où Ace avait été assommé pour qu'il ne se mette pas en danger.

\- - Bon, petit, comment tu t'appelles encore, demanda l'homme à la crête verte en ramenant Luffy de ses pensées.

L'enfant qui avait enfoncé son chapeau de paille sur son crâne répondit d'une voix rendue rauque par ses pleurs et l'eau salée :

\- - Luffy, tête de crête.

\- - Ok Lu… COMMENT CA TETE DE CRETE ?

\- - Calmez-vous, capitaine Bartolomeo, tenta de le calmer un membre d'équipage.

\- - MAIS CE GOSSE m'a… commença ledit Bartolomeo.

\- - Dis, c'est un bâteau pirate, demanda Luffy.

\- - Hehehehe, oui ! Je suis le grand capitaine Bartolomeo.

\- - Connais pô, renifla l'enfant.

\- - Que fait un mioche seul en plein Grand Line, demanda un autre.

\- - Je suis tombé à l'eau à cause d'une tempête, répondit Luffy.

\- - Mais… ça ne répond pas à la question, souligna nerveusement celui qui avait posé la question.

\- - Mon frère va me trouver, il me trouve toujours, relativisa l'enfant, avec un large sourire.

\- - C'est qui ton frère, sourcilla le poseur de question.

\- - C'est… Oh ! J'peux pas dire.

\- - On va t'aider à la retrouver, tenta de l'amadouer un autre.

\- - Ah bon ?

\- - Oui oui !

\- Vous êtes des gentils ?

\- - Vous êtes des gentils ou des méchants ?

\- - Euh …

\- - On va accoster à l'île suivante gamin, peut être que quelqu'un aura croisé ton frère qui doit très certainement te chercher, décida Bartoloméo.

\- - Chouette ça ! s'exclama Luffy.

Le Moby Dick avait accosté sur l'île qu'ils avaient prévu d'atteindre. Ace ne parlait à personne. Marco avait subi les frais de sa colère lorsque le second commandant était revenu à lui.

\- - Tu ne peux pas plonger alors que toi-même ne sais pas nager, yoi, l'avait vivement interpellé Marco.

\- Si Lu est à l'eau, alors je le serai aussi. J'aurai toujours assez de force pour le garder contre moi, avait répliqué Ace, acide.

\- - Nous sommes tous là pour le repêcher, Ace, tu le sais, avait tenté de le raisonner Thatch.

\- - Et je ne peux pas aller contre ma nature de grand frère, même si je sais que vous êtes autour, répondit Ace. Et vous m'avez empêché de _tenter_, seulement tenter, de l'aider !

\- - Selon la vive card qu'on a fait en entrant dans le Nouveau Monde, il est en vie, Ace. Nous allons le retrouver, avait tenté de le faire relativiser Thatch.

Tout le long de leur voyage jusqu'à l'île, Ace était resté sur la figure de proue. Ils avaient parlé à tête reposée avec Marco et Barbe Blanche avait demandé aux autres commandants et membres d'équipage de le laisser seul. Le second commandant avait fait part d'un trauma qui s'était éveillé en lui. Sa plus grande peur, la peur de perdre son petit frère et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Être spectateur comme il avait été spectateur de l'enlèvement de Sabo par le père de celui-ci.

Bartolomeo est un pirate connu pour son caractère sanguinaire et sa grande cruauté ce qui lui a valu le surnom _"Le Pirate qu'on ne désire plus revoir"_. Il est accusé d'avoir fait rôtir des pirates à la broche, d'avoir diffusé la scène au monde entier, ainsi que d'avoir bombardé des innocents. Sa réputation le précède sur le Nouveau Monde auprès de la population civile. Ainsi lorsqu'ils accostèrent, l'information arriva aux oreilles de Marco presque aussitôt. Le premier commandant ne fut guère ravi par cette nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un pirate sanguinaire de la nouvelle génération sur la même île que celle où était sensé être Luffy. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu réceptionner le garçon avant qu'il ne finisse à l'eau. Mais la personne la plus proche de lui au moment de l'incident était Ace et l'empêcher de se jeter dans l'océan ravageur était la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire.

\- - On se sépare. Chaque commandant prend quelques membres de sa flotte et commence les recherches. Ace et moi allons suivre la vive card, ordonna Marco.

Ainsi l'équipage de l'empereur se dispatcha. Zoro avait quitté le navire dès qu'ils avaient accosté, sans attendre qui que ce soit. Lui aussi vivait très mal de ne pas avoir pu aider Luffy. Il la vivait avec encore plus de rage car il l'avait atteint, sous l'eau, avant d'être séparé de lui par un monstre marin…


	31. Chapter 31

_**Heyyy ! **_

_**J'espère ****sincèrement**** que tout va bien pour vous, ou que vous irez mieux !**_

_**Je suis navrée pour ma longue absence ! Je n'ai aucune excuse ! **_

_**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour les aventures de notre adorable petit Luffy ! **_

_**Mon amoureux a commencé à lire cette ffn hehehe, je suis aux ANGES ! ( love ya my Kaïju )**_

_**Bonne lecture et à très vite, **_

_**Prenez soin de vous et vos proches ! **_

_**Sofiaaaaa**_

* * *

Luffy se tenait derrière les jambes de tête de crête, sourcils froncés, ses oreilles de félin rabattues en arrière. Devant eux se tenaient des chasseurs de primes qui, armes aux poings, ne semblaient pas très commodes. Ils cherchaient son frère sur l'île, et ils étaient tombé sur ce groupe. Luffy se demandait pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui… Il détestait ça…

\- Laisses nous l'étincelle, le Cannibale, lui conseilla l'un.

\- On te laissera vivre Bartoloméo, lui promit un autre dans un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu pourras rencontrer Le Roux, ricana un autre.

\- Et nous on aura la prime du gosse de Poings Ardents !

\- Allez, le Cannibale, sois raisonnable, poursuivit un autre.

\- Hahahaha ! Vous croyez vraiment que moi, le capitaine Bartoloméo, je laisserai de vulgaires déchets, tels que vous, toucher à un cheveu de cet adorable petit enfant ? Vous rêvez ! s'exclama le pirate à la chevelure verte, une main sur la tête du garçon.

\- Les pirates de Barbe Blanche sont à quai, faut pas traîner, grinça l'un des chasseurs de prime.

\- Venez affronter mon équipage si vous osez nous faire face ! s'exclama Bartoloméo, ses hommes se tenant derrière lui, un sourire fou déforma son visage. Il avait promis à l'enfant qu'il le ramènerait à son frère. Et il comptait bien le faire ! Il comptait bien voir ce jeune regard pétiller comme il devait pétiller !

\- On t'aura prévenu, s'exclama l'un des chasseurs de prime alors que le groupe leur fonçait dessus.

Les pirates de Bartoloméo, dans un hurlement, s'élancèrent. Ainsi éclata l'un des affrontements les plus violents que la ville n'ait jamais connu.

Ace et Marco sortaient d'une taverne reconnue pour son trafic d'enfants. Ils avaient tué quelques vicelards aux propos insoutenables. Aucun n'était enclin à tolérer les propos tenus par ces crasses. Habituellement, ils passaient outre. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de nettoyer Grand Line de la crasse qui y pullule. Mais là… Avec Luffy disparu et la tension qui les prenait depuis sa disparition, ils tuaient… Ils tuaient sans hésitation. Ils comptaient faire un tour sur le Moby, Thatch leur avait annoncé qu'il avait une nouvelle qu'il ne pouvait leur faire parvenir par appel. Cela inquiétait Ace. Qu'avait appris le cuisinier qu'il ne pouvait dire via escargophone ?

\- Thatch a surement une bonne nouvelle sinon il nous aurait retrouvés dans la ville, yoi, tenta de le faire relativiser Marco.

\- J'espère que Luffy va bien, souffla Ace, sans adresser un regard au phénix.

\- Nous l'espérons tous, yoi.

Ils se figèrent en voyant Roronoa sauter d'un toit pour atterrir près d'eux, un katana dégainé. Il semblait dans une horrible humeur. Son regard était noir. Une sombre aura se dégageait de lui…

\- Roronoa, le salua Ace, sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir. Prêt à incendier l'île pour retrouver son cadet.

\- Des chasseurs de prime combattent un équipage pirate près des quais, siffla Zoro.

\- En quoi ça concerne Lu, demanda Ace.

\- L'équipage les affronte pour qu'ils ne mettent pas la main sur leur nouveau protégé : l'Etincelle. Luffy.

Sur ses mots, il s'élança vers les quais. Ace et Marco le suivirent sans hésitation, espérant arriver à temps.

Debout, ses mains sur ses oreilles, Luffy fixait, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, la violence brute qui s'exprimait autour de lui. Tête de crête se tenait devant lui, le protégeant derrière une barrière invisible qui bloquait les attaques qui leur étaient destinées. Tête de crête avait juré que rien ne l'atteindrait. Pourtant, Luffy avait peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir revoir Ace. Ne pas avoir la chance de le retrouver…

La barrière vola soudain en éclats, arrachant un grognement de douleur à son protecteur.


End file.
